When Dreams Become Reality
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: SORT OF AU AND COMPLETE The Jonas Brothers move to Malibu, and their biggest fans live there. Maybe, a romance, or two, will spark. R&R! Title by koolaid.makes.me.like.whoa. Rating is T, just incase!
1. Moving and Obsessions

**I just got this idea, last night! I wrote down what I thought should happen, and then I fell asleep. I'm going to try to update this and Comfort as often as I can.**

**NOTE: as you probably read in the summary, this story is sort of AU; only because of these small details.**

**1. Miley isn't Hannah Montana, she never was and nobody else is.  
2. Jake Ryan never went to Seaview, and never stepped foot in Malibu.  
3. Miley never lived in Tennessee, she was always in Malibu…she also knew Oliver and Lilly since preschool.  
4. Robbie Ray (Miley's dad) never stopped being a singer, and Miley was raised by Heather Truscott for most of her life. Therefore, she isn't really close with her dad, and Lilly and Miley don't freak out when seeing celebs.  
5. Miley and Lilly are OBSESSED with the Jonas Brothers!**

**Okay, so with all of that said (and I know that those are little details, but I thought I would just point them out before the story began) we can move on to the story…after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or its character, or the Jonas Brothers. It's very depressing!!!**

**NICK'S POV**

Our mom had just packed up our house in New Jersey, and moved us across the sea to Malibu, California. Like, what is here that is SOO amazing? I'll tell you nothing…except, this fan girl that sends me a letter every week. I've sent her many signed posters, and letters back. I guess that we've become friends through the mail. Her name is Miley, and she sounds like a fun girl. I think she lives near Malibu, but I don't know.

**MILEY'S POV**

"Lilly, come on. I wanna go to Rico's," I whined. We were at my house. My dad hasn't come home in two weeks, so I've been living at Lilly's. Her mom is like my mom. My mom died when I was seven in a car accident, but I had both Lilly and Oliver to help me cope. Now, seven years later Ms. Truscott had become my 'new' mom.

"Okay, Miley…I'm coming, I'm coming," Lilly said from our bedroom. I was at the bottom steps, waiting, impatiently for her. It was Sunday, and I knew Rico's would be getting busy. Then, tomorrow was Monday, and the first day of high school. Ugh…it was going to be like all the other grades, but with harder stuff, and different people to make fun of you.

"LILLY!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard it echo. I wanted to go to Rico's. Jackson, my brother, just got a job there. It was also where all of our friends hung out, all summer. It was like 'the' place to be.

"Here. I'm coming," Lilly said as she started to trudge down the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Finally," I said, and then clapped my hands. Then, I giggled. It was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes. Then, she started to laugh.

"Bye mom," Lilly and I called out. I had been calling her mom since eight grade when my dad told me that he was going on tour, and would be back next year. He came back for three days, and then left. That was the last time I had seen him in person.

"Bye girls," Ms. Truscott said. I only call her mom when I'm talking to her, other than that it's Ms. Truscott. Jackson called her mom, too. He lived in the bedroom across the hall from Lilly and mine.

"Lilly, I can't wait till we go to that Jonas Brother's concert," I gushed. Lilly nodded in agreement. Normally, we would go to Oliver's house, but he's on vacation; visiting family in Utah, or something like that.

"Speaking, of the JoBro's. Could you bed have any more posters of Nick?" Lilly joked. Around my bed was covered in Nick Jonas pictures. Lilly's bed had Joe Jonas pictures all around it. All over the room we had put up various Jonas Brother, and other celebrity posters and pictures. Jackson was always calling us obsessed.

"Hm…I think so," I said back, and we both broke out into giggles. We walked onto the sandy beach. I sat in the sand, and Lilly sat next to me.

"Miles…what would happen if I liked one of our friends?" Lilly asked after a moment of silence. My eyes got large, and my jaw dropped as I thought about who she could have liked.

"Nothing…unless it's me then you have a problem," I said, and then joked. Lilly and I began to laugh. Was it Jackson or Oliver she liked? Whoever it was, they had competition…with Joe Jonas.

"Of course Miley. I love you…like a sister," Lilly said. I was practically her sister, after all. I stood up, and brushed the sand off of my butt and legs.

"Let's go to Rico's," I said, and then I helped Lilly up. She brushed the sand off, and followed me to Rico's.

"Hey Jackson," Lilly called out as we neared the shack. Jackson smiled at us, and continued cleaning the counter.

"How may I help you?" Jackson said. Lilly looked at the menu, and focused hard; she did this even after we had been coming here, everyday this summer. I giggled. She looked away from the board and started to giggle.

"Can we two medium strawberry banana smoothies?" I asked. We ordered this everyday. Jackson was already putting the fruit into the smoothie maker, before the words even escaped my mouth.

"Sure. Are you two ready for school?" Jackson said, turning on the smoothie maker. He looked at us, and Lilly shrugged.

"No, not really," I said. I didn't want to go back to school. I didn't want to be a little freshman. I was going from top of the school, to the bottom.

"Same. Can we also have a large fry with ketchup?" Lilly asked. Jackson turned off the smoothie maker. He poured it into two medium cups. He placed lids on, and placed them on the counter. He put straws next to them.

"Alright," Jackson said, responding to Lilly's question. Lilly took her smoothie off the counter, and took a huge sip of it.

"Save some of it for later," I commented, and then giggled. Then, I took mine off the counter, and took a sip, the same size as Lilly's. Then, he placed the fries on the counter. Lilly took a handful, and shoved it her mouth.

"Miley, I can't wait until school," Sarah said. She was always excited for school. In the beginning of the year, she had thought that Jackson was hot. She dropped thinking that, after I told her that he was my 'mistake' of a brother. But, that was only after she declared that she would wait for him. She was pretty messed up in the head.

"I guess. If there are some cute guys," I said. Sarah took her order off the counter. I fished around my pocket, and took out a ten dollar bill. I smacked it on the counter, and we left to find a table.

"Well, bye," Sarah said, leaving her arms full. I chuckled at that girl.

"Yea, that's the only way to get me to like school," Lilly said, but I knew she was lieing. She liked one of our friends, and he must go to our school. Therefore, she would see him everyday.

"Uh huh," I said, and took another sip of my smoothie. Lilly gave me 'the' stare, and I just looked away. Anyways, thirty minutes, a smoothie and some fries later it started to rain.

"Ew…it's raining," Lilly complained. She never liked getting wet, unless she was walking home with Oliver. Emilie and I, both, looked up to the sky. I felt some raindrops hit my head.

"Ew…" I complained as water hit my head. I didn't want my hair to frizz up into a poodle styled thing.

"Come on Miley," Lilly said, after she realized that I wasn't following her to her house.

"Sorry…coming," I said, and ran to catch up with her. Maybe, today would be alright. Maybe, even tomorrow would be okay.

**Okay, that's a wrap with chapter one. Now, I know exactly what I am doing for future chapters, but is this, honestly, worth continuing. I'm not going to keep posting chapters if this isn't good, so tell me. If this is decent, and I decide to continue it…I'll have an update either Sunday or Monday.  
Note: This story also needs a permanent title, but I have no idea as to what to call it. If you have any ideas at all can you please just add it into your review! (This is going to be a Niley...and maybe, I'll have some love triangle, Oliver-Lilly-Joe Jonas!)**


	2. Homeroom

**Chapter Dos! Whoo! Most of this is just random babblings, and some random stuff. Anyways, enjoy chapter dos...**

**Disclaimer: If I did it would be a Loliver, and Nick Jonas would be like a permerant character. But I obviously don't; I do own the plot, however. So YAY for that!**

**NICK'S POV**

I had walked into Seaview High, and I had girls fawning over me. I just smiled, and acted polite. I walked into homeroom, and took a seat in the back corner. It was the first day of class, so I wouldn't be taking anyone's seat. Soon, the classroom was filled with students. The teacher stood up from her desk, and cleared her throat. Everyone shut up.

"I know, this is an exciting day for you. The first day of high school. I hope you have a great day, and that you don't get too lost," She said, and chuckled at her own joke. No one else was laughing, or even smiling; everyone looked more scared if anything.

"Mrs. that's just scaring us," A student with red hair commented. It was a girl, but her hair was all mushroom cut, and bright red. It was like firetruck red. I smiled. Malibu was VERY differnt than Jersey.

"Okay, sorry. Time for the roll call. Amy Anderson," The teacher said, and droned on. People were saying here, and raising their hands. I was just sitting in the corner, trying not to draw any attention to myself.

"Hello," I heard a male voice say. It came from next to me. I turned my head, but kept my hood up and I kept my eyes focused on the ground.

"Hi," I said back. I turned my head away from the boy, and the rest of the class.

"Nick…Oh my gosh…Nick Jonas?" The teacher said, and sounded like she was going to have a heart attack. Half of the class gasped, and the rest shrilled. My face got warm. I raised my hand, and two girls actually fainted. One with long blonde hair, and the other with brown wavy hair. A brunette boy went over to them, and got the blonde one back on her feet.

"Yea," I said, but it came out as more a question. I took my hood off, and I felt all eyes on me.

"Oliver Oken," The teacher rattled off some more names. He smiled, and helped the blonde girl sit back in her desk. The brunette girl was alright, and then fainted again. The blonde girl seemed to be okay.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott," The blonde said, peppily, and placed her hand out. I gladly shook it. She wasn't overly obsessed with me. Some how, I think that brunette girl was.

"Hi, you already know who I am," I said, and smiled. She took in a deep breath, and pulled her hand away from me. She looked at it as if it was godly. I chuckled. Some girls were crazy when it came to celebs.

"Miley Stewart?" The teacher asked. Miley…hm, could it be the same girl that mailed me like every week.

"She's a little busy," Lilly said. They had gotten her to be on her feet, again. She was sitting in her desk, but she kept pinching her arm, and she had a smiled that looked glued to her face.

"I'm good, I'm good," Miley said, obviously not alright. She must have been the same girl because only true fans pass out. And how many people do you run into, that have the name Miley? The teacher went through some more names, even Lilly's.

"Now, I need everyone to pair up, but no one can choose Nick," The teacher said. I went up to the front of the class; the teacher did the whole finger thing like 'come up here'. Miley had her head on her desk. Lilly was nudging her, but she didn't respond.

"Yea?" I asked the teacher. I wanted to be treated like a normal kid. I didn't want any special attention; although now-and-then it might be okay.

"Nick, choose someone, anyone," The teacher said. People immediately stopped picking their partners, and sat down. I looked around the room the only people I know are…Lilly, and Miley, if you count her.

"Um…uh…Miley," I said, barely audible. Miley's head shot up, and she looked at me with her bluish-greenish eyes wide open. She pinched her arm. Then, her face erupted into a huge smile. Then, it became a shade of crimson. I smiled at her.

"You can go and sit with her," The teacher reminded me. The class resumed pairing up.

**MILEY'S POV**

I was partnered up with Nick Jonas. Actually, he chose me. He CHOSE me, over everyone else in class. I wonder if he knows that I've been his 'Pen Pal'. I hope so. I could ask him later. I still can't believe that he's here. Sitting in front of me; I fainted before. I actually fainted; I usually am good with celebrities, but not him. I have a smile, that is permanently on my face, and my face is pretty hot.

**NICK'S POV**

"Now, today we are going to survey our partners, and learn more about them. Then, you will tell the answers of the survey to the class. We are all going to know each other by the end of this week," The teacher said, and started handing out papers. I took one, and handed the other one to Miley.

"Okay, so we should start this," Miley said. She pointed out the obvious, but she looked nervous. It was so cute. Wait. Hold up. Did I just think that she's cute? Hm…well, I like her wavy brown hair. Stop. 'Nick, you're not supposed to be having fun here' I reminded myself.

"Yea, so you can go first," I said. But, why couldn't I have a little fun. Malibu might be fun.

"Okay, so do I really need to ask the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth...do I need to ask you any of these? I think I can do these on my own," Miley said. I looked at my paper.

Question one: Full name. Question Two: Do you have any siblings? List. Question Three: Birthday. Question Four: One quirky habit. Question Five: Instrument? List. Question Six: Favorite Food. Question Seven: Favorite Color. Question Eight: Favorite Sport to Play. Question Nine: Favorite Ice Cream Flavor. Question Ten: Describe partner in three words, tops. I smiled, she must know a lot about me.

"Okay, then what are the answers to questions one and two?" I asked, and Miley smiled. Her smile lit up the room. I couldn't help, but smile, after I saw hers.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and three. Kevin, Joe, and Frankie," Miley said, and laughed at the end. I wonder if she knew all of my brothers' full names. Maybe, it was just mine; in that case I feel special.

"Okay, how about three and four?" I asked. Miley giggled. She was acting as if she could get none of these wrong.

"Um…September 16, 1992. Quirky habit…collecting baseball cards," Miley said. She was pretty good. She knew this all off hand, too.

"Good, five and six?" I asked. She looked at me, like did she even need to verbally answer these.

"Okay, instruments, guitar, drums, and piano. You can play all that, and I can barely play guitar, well. Fav food, steak; one of my favorites," Miley said. She got this hungry look on her face. She looked like she could eat something. I laughed at her face. Her face became pink.

"Yup, um…seven and eight?" I asked. I think the questions, were supposed to be the other way. She asks me about me, and I tell her the answers. Oh well…she was good.

"Alright…for fav color I have to say blue. Not my fav, but defiantly up there. Sport to play, is baseball. I can't play any sport…like, I'm retarded when it comes to sports," Miley said, and giggled at the end. Her giggle was really cute.

"Okay…nine and ten?" I asked her. She smiled. She was going to get all of these right. She knew a lot about me, but didn't act all obsessive. She wasn't like most girls tat if I picked them to be my partner; the other girls would be trying to kiss me the whole time, or something.

"Ice Cream is cotton candy. My mom used to love that flavor. As for three words tops…cute, sensitive," Miley said. She sounded sad when she mentioned her mom, but perked up when she called me cute and sensitive. What? She had just called me cute. She smiled, her dazzling smile.

"Okay…you got all of those right? Now, what's your full name?" I asked her. She had called me cute. Miley had called me cute. WHY was I getting all worked up over her? I could have asked another girl, and they would have said that I was cute. Why was Miley's answer making my stomach turn?

"Miley Rae Stewart," Miley said, in a sweet tone. I wrote that down, and looked back at her.

"Well, Miss Miley Rae Stewart, do you have any siblings?" I asked. I think I was flirting with her. She giggled, and her cheeks became rosy.

"Yea, an older sibling, Jackson, and he can be VERY protective," Miley said. Then, bit her lower lip. She looked nervous, and cute when she did that.

"Really? Well, I'll keep an eye out for him then. When's your birthday?" I said. I think I was flirting again. I had older brothers; I should ask them for advice.

"November 23, 1992," Miley said, and flashed a smile, again.

"Any quirky habits I should look out for?" I asked. I think I was flirting, again. Shouldn't I know this stuff?

"Not quirky, but I like to think that I can sing, well," Miley confessed after a few moments of silence. She probably can sing well.

"You can sing fine," I said, it just slipped. Now, I sounded like a stalker. Her cheeks became crimson, and I could feel my face heating up.

"Okay," Miley said, just trying to get off the subject. That was AWKWARD!

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked her. She had mentioned playing guitar, but not well.

"Guitar, but I can only play basic stuff. I used to play piano, before my mom passed," Miley said. She was just telling me all this stuff with a person that she didn't even know that well.

"I'm so sorry. But, moving right along. Do you have a Pen Pal?" I asked her, maybe, she would be off, and answer it. I needed to know if this was the girl that I had been mailing letter to, for at least a year.

"Yea, and he's sitting right in front of me," Miley said, and then as soon as she realized what she had said; her hand was over her mouth. I smiled. This was the girl.

"I was just wondering, Miles," I said, using her nickname that she had signed a lot of the letters with. Some of them, I kept. I didn't think it felt right to throw some of them away. Just, then the bell rang. We all gathered up our things.

"What class do you have Nick?" She asked me. We filed out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Science," I said, after looking at my schedule.

"I'll walk you, we're going to the same place, anyway," Miley said. I linked my arm with hers. She didn't pull her arm away, and it was spur of the moment. Maybe, Malibu was going to be okay.

**That's a wrap. That's probably the longest chapter that this story will have. Most of it was just fillers, but I don't know. It just came to me. Please review, and if anyone has any ideas as to what the permanent title of this story should be…add it into a review! Thanks!!!**

**P.S.- If any of the Nick Jonas stuff is wrong, you can blame my cousin Kailee. She told me that this stuff was right, and I trust her.**


	3. Meeting Joe

**Chapter three. YAY!!! Um…school is getting tough with midterms, but I'll update as much as possible. Have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana blah blah blah…**

**MILEY'S POV**

I was sitting in science, with Nick Jonas right next to me! I felt like screaming!

"Do you need help?" Nick asked me. He took me out of my daze. I looked at him, and then my desk. We had a worksheet with some 'simple' problems on it. I looked up at his brown eyes.

"Maybe," I said, flirtatiously, and smiled. He turned my paper so he could see it. I fished through my bag for something to write with. I found a pen. I wrote my name…oops, no. The pen has no ink.

"Okay so, for number one, you add these, and divide by this," Nick said pointing to the numbers. I had just realized how close my head was to his. He smelt really good. I inhaled, and took in all of his scent.

"Oh…I get it," I exclaimed. I really did, but I had got it the entire time.

"Are you going to write it down?" Nick asked me. Noticing how I had just sat there twirling my inkless pen in between my fingers.

"I would, but my pen's out of ink," I said, and placed my pen on my desk. He took his pencil, and gave it to me.

"Here," Nick said. I smiled, and wrote down the answer to the first problem. I finished the paper without any help. I gave it to the teacher, and then the bell rang.

"Where are you going?" I asked Nick, and handed him his pencil back. He pushed my hand away, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Keep it, and English," Nick told me. We walked towards the door.

"I have French, but they're in the same general direction. I'll walk with you," I said. Nick linked arms with me. I gave him a curious look.

"If girls see me with you, they won't mob me…I hope," Nick said, and chuckled at the end. I smiled. Now, was he using me for arm candy? Or did he like me?

"Here's the English room. I'll see you later," I said, and let go of Nick's arm. I needed to know if I was just for show, or if he liked me. I walked into the French room, and slid into an empty desk.

"Hey Miles," Lilly said. I looked back at her and smiled. She was a row over, and a seat back. Oliver was sitting behind her. I took out a notebook, and focused on the teacher that was droning on and on.

**LILLY'S POV**

I raised my hand, and the teacher called on me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. She nodded. I didn't need to go; I was just bored to death in that class. I stood up, and left.

"Lucky," Miley whispered at me. I smiled, and closed the door. I started to wander the halls. I was reading a poster that was on the wall, and walking…at the same time. I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," I muttered, and started to walk away. I had just one look at his face, and he was cute. His face looked identical to Joe Jonas's, but I told myself I was going insane. I had to go back to class, anyways. I also, didn't want to get tongue-tied while talking to him.

"It's okay," He said. I turned the corner, and took a drink for the fountain. Someone bumped into me.

"Excuse you," I said, sarcastically. I stood up, and looked at who had hit me.

"Oh, wow. We have to stop doing this," The wanna-be Joe Jonas said. He was the same person that I had walked into before.

"Yea, but now it's even," I whispered. I was getting so shy being around this guy. He really did look like Joe. 'You're going crazy' I kept telling myself. Why would anyone famous be in Malibu? Even Seaview High. Then, I remembered Nick.

"I guess so. Joe Jonas, nice to meet you," Joe said. I felt my insides lurch, and then I fainted.

**MILEY'S POV**

The French teacher asked me to come out in the halls, and get Lilly back to class. She had been gone for like fifteen minutes. I turned a corner, and saw a boy trying to wake Lilly up.

"Hey, um…that's my friend. What happened to her?" I said as I came to a stop. I boy had his head faced down.

"Sorry, she fainted," The boy informed me. His head down, and hat covering his face. He was shaking Lilly, and talking to her. Why had she fainted?

"Um…why?" I asked, it sort of came out like sarcastically. The boy looked at me, and I had known why Lilly fainted.

"All I said was Joe Jonas, nice to meet you," Joe said. My jaw dropped.

"That's why she fainted," I said, and kneeled down next to Lilly; across from Joe.

"What?" Joe asked, obviously confused. Lilly's eyes fluttered open. She looked at me, and then Joe. Her eyes closed, again. I think she fainted, again.

"She's like your number one fan, and she's completely and totally in love with you," I said. Lilly smiled.

"Come on," Joe said, and gently shook her. His eyes got wide, and looked as if something had clicked inside his head. He started to tickle her. Lilly squealed, and jerked around, trying to get away from him.

"Lilly, the French teacher was worried about you," I said as son as Joe stopped tickling her. She stood up, as did Joe and I.

"Lilly, is it? Nice to meet you, I hope I see you around sometime," Joe said, and hugged Lilly. He turned the corner, and walked in the opposite direction of us. Lilly shrieked.

"Lilly, breathe," I instructed. Lilly and I began to giggle.

"Okay, I'm good, now," Lilly said. We started to walk back to the English room. But, not before I glanced into the English room. I saw Nick, and he smiled at me. I waved back. Lilly pulled my arm, and we walked into French.

**Okay, so I could have taken this chapter much farther, but why strain myself. LOL! Okay, so please review! Lots of reviews and maybe the next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday!**


	4. BOYS!

**Chapter four. Wow! This story is moving along swiftly. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so who thinks I actually own Hannah Montana? Not me, like a few songs and some pictures, but I don't own the TV show. It's so sad…**

**OLIVER'S POV**

All Lilly and Miley have been talking about are the Jonas Brothers. Apparently, Miley likes the Nick dude; and Lilly likes Joe. I HATE JOE! Okay, but I don't even know him. All I know is that he's competition. Why can't Lilly just see that I am hopelessly in love with her?

**LILLY'S POV**

Guys are so confusing. I like two guys. Joe and Oliver. Now, Joe is funny and sweet, and famous. But, I've known Oliver since we were four. I have a stronger relationship with him. On the other hand, Joe might be nice to date, just for a while. Oliver doesn't even like me, and he ALWAYS treats me like his 'best friend'. Maybe, that's because we are, but I want to be so much more.

**MILEY'S POV**

Lilly and Oliver have been very quiet. Usually, they argue or talk or something. It was kind of scary to see the back seat completely silent. Actually, the whole car was silent. Even, Jackson was silent. He was always talking. Maybe they were ignoring each other.

"So…what are we doing this weekend?" I asked. It was only Monday, but I could still make plans.

"I dunno," Lilly and Oliver said at the same time. Okay. I looked at them. There were both staring out their windows, and they looked deep in thought. That could be bad in their cases.

"How about the movies?" I suggested. I needed to get someone in this car to talk.

"Okay, Miles," They both said. Their eyes didn't even drift away form their windows. Jackson stopped the car. It was Lilly's…well our house.

"Lilz, you're home," I informed her. She looked away from her window, and stirred. She opened her door, and grabbed her book bag.

"Sorry, and thanks Jackson," Lilly said before running up her driveway, and into her house. Jackson rolled forward, down three houses, and stopped.

"Ollie," I said, almost yelling. What was up with my best friends?

"Sorry Miles. Thank Jackson. See you tomorrow," Oliver said before opening his door. He took his book bag, and walked up his driveway. He went through his pockets, looking for his key. He found it, five minutes later. He opened his door, and we drove off. Jackson feels that it's necessary that we wait until he's safely in his house.

"Jackson, where are we going?" I asked. All I know is that he said that I wasn't getting out at Lilly's. He mentioned to me that we were going somewhere. We pulled up alongside the curb, at our house. There was a car in the driveway. It didn't look like on of ours.

"Here, dad sold it," Jackson said. I was appalled. Someone else was living in my house. Someone else was in my room, using my closet and bathroom. What had happened to everything that we had left here?

"Where's everything extra of ours?" I asked. We had taken the basics to Lilly's house. But, we had left our beds, some clothes. All of our furniture was here.

"Dad said that it's in storage," Jackson said, and held up a key. That must be the key to the storage room. The front door swung open, only to reveal Nick Jonas. My jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted. What...the Jonas Brothers were living in my house? I was filled with mixed feelings of rage, and happiness.

"Isn't that the boy that all over your walls?" Jackson asked as Nick made his way down the steps. I blushed for two reasons one, Jackson's question, and two, Nick Jonas was coming to our car. This moment would be perfect...if I didn't look like a disaster. Oh boy. I looked like a mess. I flipped down the visor, and looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair, and reapplied my lipgloss. I looked better than I had before, and with that thought I flipped the visor up.

"Yup," I answered as Jackson rolled down my window. Nick stopped inches away from my door.

"Hey Miles," Nick greeted me. It felt weird seeing him come out of my house. Never mind, it just felt weird to just be seeing him in person.

"Hey Nick, this is my brother Jackson," I introduced them. Nick backed away from the car. I giggled. I remember that I had told Nick that Jackson was VERY protective.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said, but still looked sort of scared.

"Same," Jackson said. There was an awkward silence. I hated these they were so…AWKWARD!

"So…why are you here?" Nick said breaking the silence. I looked away from my lap, and at Nick.

"This used to be my house, but…actually it's a long story," I said, but stopped myself.

"Our father is Robbie Ray, and he's a big singer. He left us with Lilly's mom. She's talking care of us, and we used to live here," Jackson said. Nick looked more comfortable with Jackson.

"Until he sold it, and I'm assuming that your family moved into here," I finished. Nick looked at me, and smiled.

"Yea, this is my house. That story wasn't that long," Nick said. I giggled. He was right, it really wasn't that long.

"We really should get going," Jackson said, interrupting us.

"Okay, bye Miles," Nick said while waving. Then, he smiled.

"See you tomorrow Nick," I said, and smiled. Nick backed away from the curb, and Jackson drove us to Lilly's. I heard yelling, so I ran into mine and Lilly's room.

**Okay, so that's chapter four. I guess that this could be a cliffie, but I guess not really. Wow, okay so I should have an update soon! But, QUESTION...Should Lilly end up with Joe or Oliver? Tell me in a review!!!**


	5. HE KISSED ME!

** Not much to say, except...enjoy chapter five!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the Jonas Brothers. It's depressing!**

**OLIVER'S POV**

Lilly was tripping over that Joe guy. I hate Joe! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I was spending all afternoon with Lilly because Jackson took Miley somewhere. The whole time she had been talking about Joe, and her experience fainting, twice.

"Oliver, are you listening?" Lilly asked. I had been spaced out the whole time, with an occasional head nod or uh huh. Just so she would think that I was listening; the whole time I was thinking about how I HATE Joe.

"Oh…yea," I said, and she continued blabbing on and on about Joe. God, what kind of name is that? Joe, it's like naming your kid after coffee or something like that.

"Oliver, come on, please listen," Lilly whined. Okay, so she caught me. I was spacing out.

"I'm sorry, but Lilz, I hate Joe," I said. I placed my hand over my mouth. What was I doing? I couldn't go and spill about my crush on her. Her eyes were all wide.

"Why?" Lilly asked me. I took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"Because…" I said, but drifted off. Soon, I was leaning into her. My lips made contact with hers. I pulled away, and looked away from Lilly. She let out a scream, like she had just seen a ghost. I covered my ears. Then, the door burst open, and Miley came in.

"What happened?" Miley asked. I looked at Lilly, with pleading eyes. I didn't want Miley to know. She would either be all like 'aw…' or she would be all like 'Ollie, she likes Joe'. Lilly nodded. Good, she wasn't going to tell…yet.

"Nothing, I just saw a bug," Lilly lied, smoothly. Miley smiled. Then, she proceeded to flop onto her bed.

"I'm gonna get going," I said, noticing the awkward silence that had filled the room. I stood up, and walked out.

"Lilly, tell me. Why did you really scream?" Miley said the second I had left the room. Lilly was going to tell her. I know Lilly. God, why did I let my emotions get the best of me?

"I'll tell you later," Lilly said, and then whispered something. I walked down the stairs, and out the front door. Why was I so stupid? Why does she like Joe?

**LILLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Oliver just did that. I liked him, but I also liked Joe. Why must boys be so confusing? I buried my head in my magazine as I saw Miley get off of her bed.

"So…how big was the bug?" Miley asked, in a joking way, as she sat on my bed. I took the magazine away from my face, and let out a small giggle.

"There was no bug," I said. I put the magazine down, and sat up Indian style. Miley turned and faced me, sitting the same way.

"I could tell," Miley said. Then, there was an awkward silence. Maybe, I could get off of the 'bug' topic. I picked at my black nail polish.

"Where did Jackson take you?" I asked. My curiosity getting the best of me, and maybe it could make Miley forget about the whole bug issue. I looked up from my nail, and saw Miley. She had tears in her eyes.

"To my old house," Miley said, emphasizing old. What had happened? I was never good with sympathy.

"Then, what's wrong?" I asked. It was her house, so why was she crying. She used to love it there. Back, when her mom was alive and her dad was at home more.

"My dad sold it," Miley said, and hiccupped. Miley let some tears fall. She wiped them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, and leaned over to give her a hug. She gladly accepted.

"It's okay. Because of it, the Jonas Brothers are here," Miley said, getting happier. She smiled. I sat back Indian style.

"That's good," I said, only because I really didn't know what to say. Miley got a wicked smile on her face. I gulped; she was going to ask that question.

"Yea, it is. So, why were you screaming bloody murder?" Miley asked. I really didn't want to answer that. I sighed. She would find out anyway, so why don't I just tell her now.

"Because…Oliverkissedme," I said, rushing through it. Miley looked at me like I had three heads. She had a look of pure confusion on her face. Her smile vanished.

"Fast talking Lilly say whaa?" Miley asked. Now, I wasn't sure if she knew and wanted me to repeat it…or if she really had no idea. I bit my lip. Maybe, I could lie, again.

"Oliver. Kissed. Me," I said, saying each word clearly and slowly. Miley looked happy, but then her face changed into a grim look. What now? As if I hadn't been through enough.

"Now, what," I said. Miley stood up, and started to pace. I have never seen her so…like this. She stopped burning a hole in the carpet, and faced me.

"Did you like it?" Miley asked me. I felt my face get warm. Maybe, I could play dumb, and she would leave me alone.

"Like what?" I asked. I should be an actress. I am amazing at keeping a straight face, but only to hide the truth.

"Did you like the kiss?" Miley asked, and then proceeded to roll her eyes. I looked at my hands, the wall, some pictures of Joe, the floor, the clock, my bed…pretty much anything but Miley.

"Yes, but I also like Joe. Now, I'm just confused," I said, actually more like blurted out. I wanted to not tell anyone about that. I was one of those people that keeps their emotions to their self. I definitely didn't want Miley telling Oliver, or Joe, or Nick, or anyone for that matter about this.

"Okay, don't worry. Things will all work out later," Miley said, and then we got called down for dinner. Tomorrow would be interesting. Definitely interesting.

**Alrighty, so I just needed to get some loliver in there, since the majority of the reviewers want Lilly to end up with Joe. Keep telling me who you want her to end up with because I still can't choose. It's all up to you guys. Review!!!**


	6. Nerves and Excitement

**Ugh…midterms are horrible! If you don't have to take them, then you are VERY lucky. Anyway, I have an update for all of you to enjoy! Sorry about the slow update...my internet isn't working. I hope to update asap!!!**

**Disclaimer: No…I still don't own Hannah Montana or any of the Jonas Brothers.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, come on get up," I heard a vague voice say. Then, I was being nudged. I groaned, and swatted at the offending hand.

"Go away," I muttered, and rolled away from the offender. I felt the weigh on my bed shift. Someone, had been sitting on my bed, and they had gotten up.

"Come on, Lilz. Get up," I heard a different voice say. It was Oliver's voice. I placed my pillow over my head, and pulled the blanket over my head. I would get up, but now Oliver's here.

"Lilly, we have school. Let's go," I heard Miley's voice say. I groaned. School. As if it wasn't bad enough before, now you add my two crushes…it just makes it a MILLION times worse.

"Lilz, now, get up," Oliver said, getting annoyed. I released the blanket, and Oliver yanked it off me. I curled up into a little ball and shivered. The air condition had made my room like Antarctica.

"No, it's too cold," I complained. Miley threw some clothes to me. I sat up.

"Leave," I commanded, mostly to Oliver. Miley went into our private bathroom. I didn't look at Oliver once. I took off my shorts, and put on black leggings. Then, I put a jean skirt over that. Finally, I had added a black shirt with random white and gray splotches over it. Miley walked back into our room.

"Looking good, Lilly," Miley complimentes my outfit, and patted the chair, across from all of her makeup. I sighed, and moseyed on over. I sat in the chair. She has it turned so I was facing her. She put eyeliner, mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss on me. I looked in the mirror. My eyes became the size of saucers.

"Thanks Miles," I said, and hugged my best friend. I released her from my grip, and glanced in the mirror.

"No problem. Joe and Oliver won't know what hit them," Miley said, but whispered the last part in my ear. Someone knocked on the door.

"If you guys don't get out of there now, I am leaving without you," Jackson said. He was out transportation to school. Miley and I grabbed our backpacks, and left. I saw Oliver, and his jaw was hanging open.

"Lilz-" Oliver started, but I cut him off. I walked right past him, and down the stairs.

"Save it," I said in a very cold tone. I never knew I could talk like that, especially to one of my best friends. I slid into the back seat. I was squished between Miley and Oliver.

"We have to pick up Coop," Jackson informed us. It's not like we cared. We pulled up to Cooper's house. Jackson honked the horn, and Cooper came out. He slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, Ollie," I said, and pouted. I never meant to sound like that it just happened, and I didn't even know how.

"It's okay, Lilz. I'm sorry about the…yea, um…yesterday," Oliver said, trying to avoid saying it. I looked at Miley, and she smiled. I smiled back. We pulled up to school. We all got out, and I hugged Oliver. We walked into school, all three of us, but Oliver's locker was in a different direction than Miley's and mine.

"Bye," Miley and I said as we watched Oliver walk away from us.

"Hey Miley," Nick said. Miley turned on her heel, and looked at him. I sighed. I was going to walk to my locker, alone.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I heard a voice, from behind me, say. I must have looked lonely. I tuned on the heel of my black converse, and was face-to-face with Joe Jonas. He gawked at me.

"Yea, just peachy," I said, heavy on the sarcasm. Joe must have noticed because he linked his arm with mine, and we walked the halls.

"Here's my locker," I said. Joe stopped, and unhooked his arm. I opened my locker, and started to put things in it.

"So, what's wrong?" Joe said. Even, though I had only known him for like not even twenty-four hors, I wanted to tell him everything.

"Oh…things," I said, trying to get off this topic. I slammed my locker.

"What class are you going to?" Joe asked, I hope out of curiosity. I faced him.

"Well, homeroom," I said, and giggled at the end. Joe's face became pink. The hallways were empty, except for a lost student or two.

"Let me walk you," Joe said, and held out his hand. I gladly took it.

**JOE'S POV**

The second bell rang. Lilly and I continued on our journey to her homeroom. We had passed this area twice, before. I didn't know where we were going. Either, Lilly was lost or trying to avoid her homeroom.

"Haven't we been here before?" I asked. Lilly's cheeks became pink.

"Maybe," She said slyly. She led me over to a bench. We sat down on it. I'm guessing that she didn't want to go to her homeroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Was she going to Jonas-nap me? Okay, so she might be shy, but she defiantly wasn't crazy. She looked at me. I melted the second I looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"I have a question," Lilly said. It snapped me out of my trance. Lilly looked really good with makeup on. I know, that she doesn't wear it often, but she looked really good. Wait. Scratch that. She has looked good since I set my eyes on her.

"Shoot," I said. Lilly looked at our intertwined hands, and then the floor. Then, her eyes looked into mine. We locked our eyes. Her crystal pools were wide and innocent looking.

"How come, in magazines and all that, it says that you're really outgoing and funny…but, when you're around me, you're shy?" Lilly asked. We still didn't break eye contact.

"Because I like you, a lot-" I said, and the second it slipped out, I shut my mouth. Lilly smiled. She had a gorgeous smile.

"I like you, too," Lilly said. What about what Miley had mentioned to me?

"Wait. What about, shoot what was his name…um, something with an O. Oscar…um…Olive, er. Yea, what about Oliver," I said. Lilly's smile faded.

"Did Miley tell you?" Lilly asked, frantically. She ran a hand through her hair. It flopped all over the place.

"Yea," I said, after a while. Lilly stood up.

"Why? Why would she do that?" I heard Lilly cry out as she walked down the hall, leaving me here. Why did I have to mention anything? Look at what I did.

**xoxoxoMEANWHILExoxoxo**

**NICK'S POV**

I was sitting in homeroom with Miley next to me. I was still in my corner. I started to hum 'Hello Beautiful'. She looked at me, and then started to sing.

"Hello Beautiful. How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California," Miley sung along with my humming. She sang really good.

"You're an amazing singer," I just blurted out. I had a habit of things just spilling out of my mouth, when I liked a girl. Her face flushed.

"Really?" She asked shyly, and her face becamer even pinker. The teacher had just yelled at us to stop talking. My bad.

"Okay, now we are going to the auditorium for a mini-assembly," The teacher said. We all stood up, and filed out of the room. We took our seats in the back. We were one of the last homerooms there.

"Where's Lilly?" Miley asked Oliver and I. I shrugged, but Oliver looked around.

"I don't know, but she's here today," Oliver siad. I even knew that. Her and Miley were walking to their lockers, but I said hello to Miley. The next thing I know she is at my locker. I didn't mind and all, but still she ditched her best friend.

"Now, we are all gathered here because I have decided to have all of the seniors paired up with a freshman. Just to teach them the ropes, and help them along, during the year," The principal strated. The seniors moaned, and the freshmen smiled. This could be interesting.

"With that said," The vice principal's filled in because we were being all loud. I was already scared of the VP and it was only my second day at school. The auditorium got eerily silent.

"Your homeroom teacher will be assigning you to the senior that I have picked for you," The principal said. There was an eruption of moans and groans.

"Ah," Miley squealed. She took her pink razor out of her pocket. I looked at the screen. It was a text from Lilly. Miley quickly tapped away at the keys, and slid the phone back into her pocket.

"You know, this could be interesting," I whispered. Oliver nodded his head in agreement, and Miley bit her lip. Okay, so I was more nervous than I was excited for all for this to happen.

**Okay, so I am still deciding between Loe or Loliver. I don't mind writing either, but I just don't know which one. Keep giving me your opinions on which Lilly should be with. Please review!!!**


	7. Wouldn't Hurt Me

**I just got this idea after my soccer coach told us that we would have 'little sisters' to watch after. They are on the lower divisions. I just used this idea, and made it into a chapter! NOTE: For a little Loe oneshot, you can go and read my songfic See You Again! Have a happy reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: What would make you think that I owned the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana?**

**LILLY'S POV**

I was practically running away from that bench, and frantically trying to get to homeroom. I walked in, but no one was there. I dropped my stuff onto and empty desk, and texted Miley. She replied that they were in the auditorium. I ran to the auditorium, and opened the doors. There was a teacher on duty.

"Where were you?" The teacher asked. Now, I could tell the truth or lie. I could tell her 'I like Joe Jonas, but my best friend, Oliver, kissed me. Well, I just don't know which one I like more. So, I was trying to sort out things, therefore making me late.' What teacher would buy that as a valid excuse? I decided with a safe lie.

"I went to the bathroom. What did I miss?" I said. The teacher smiled, and filled me in. The freshmen were getting a senior, to help them with the whole new school thing. I slid into a seat. She also mentioned something about our homeroom teacher assigning us to them. I sighed, and then did the math. Joe was a senior…wait. What were the odds that we were going to be paired together?

"With that said, I need all of the freshmen to go back to their homerooms. Then, I need all homeroom teachers to come up here, and get the seniors. Alright, freshman you may leave," The principal concluded. I got up, and walked back to my homeroom. I slid into a desk, and noticed Oliver's and Miley's stuff right next to mine. They walked into the classroom with Nick. Nick got in the seat behind me, and Oliver was next to me. That left Miley in the desk that was behind Oliver and next to Nick.

"I can't believe that we get to hang out with a senior," Miley said, putting on some fake cheeriness. She was just as scared as the rest of the class was to get a senior. I sighed as the teacher walked into the room. She had a mob of seniors following her. I looked into the mob, and saw Joe. I wanted to die. Right then and there.

"Now, just to mix things up, the principal made all pairs boy-girl," The teacher said, and everyone's faces lit up. Mine, dropped. Miley looked thrilled to be with a senior boy, but she looked at Nick's face. He was giving daggers to the teacher and the senior boys. Miley's smile quickly disappeared.

"Look, it's Joe," Miley whispered to us. I moaned. As if I hadn't already realized.

"Okay, okay. So the principal already gave me a list of pairs," The teacher said. Was it bad that I didn't know her name? Oh well…I could care less. It was homeroom, after all.

"Please don't pair me with Joe. Please don't pair me with Joe. Please don't pair me with Joe," I kept whispering, to myself. Miley tapped my shoulder. I looked at her.

"What are you saying?" Miley asked me. I must have looked like a retarded, whispering to myself.

"Nothing," I said, and snapped my head back.

"Lillian Truscott and…Joel. Wait. Sorry, the principal has sloppy handwriting. Joseph Jonas," The teacher said. I shrank into my seat. The teacher spoke the Joe, and sent him over to my desk. He just stood there, awkwardly. The teacher rattled off some more names, and pairs.

"So…" Joe said, trying, and failing, to make small talk. Miley was over on the other side of the room standing with a major nerd, complete with Harry Potter type glasses. It was pretty funny. I held in a giggle.

"Now, you and your partner have the rest of homeroom and first period to get to know each other," The teacher said. She also mentioned that we were allowed to roam about the school, as long as we stayed together.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked, trying not to get back on the topic of Oliver.

"Let's stay here and talk," Joe suggested, I looked around the classroom. No one was in sight. I sighed. He sat in the desk that Oliver used to be in.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked, although I clearly knew the answer.

"Um…how about, how you ran off when I brought up Oliver?" Joe asked, but I knew it was what he was determined to talk about. No matter how uncomfortable or touchy that topic was. He just wanted answers.

"I ran off because I like you…and him," I simply stated. That was the only reason I had left. I told Miley, but she was like my sister.

"Oh," Joe said. That was it oh. I just told him why I ran away from him, and all he could say was oh. I didn't even know where this rage came from, but it did.

"Yup," I said. The rage that had suddenly appeared; had disappeared just as quickly as it came. The bell rang, declaring that homeroom was over. Now, I just had forty more minutes left with this guy.

"So…" Joe said. There was an awkward silence, that Joe was trying to break. It didn't work too well.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean I like two guys, and my past experiences with boyfriends haven't been too great. I mean first there was Matt and Lucas. Then, Lucas used me again. God, something is wrong with the guys I like. I always end up getting hurt," I just opened my mouth, and all these words spilled out. Joe's eyes became saucers and his jaw was hanging.

"Lilly-" Joe started, but I cut him off.

"Sorry that I dumped all of that on you," I said quickly, and stood up. I had a habit of walking around when I get nervous. I also didn't want to say anything else, that would make me look like a retard. I took a step towards the front of the classroom, but Joe tugged at my hand. He pulled me back to him; he didn't want me to leave. I ended up on his lap. My face was hot, and Joe's was pretty red. He took my hand.

"It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you," Joe whispered into my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder. I inhaled his intoxicating aroma of Hollister cologne. He rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. It sent shivers up my spine. I took in another deep breath of his cologne, and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

**This just seemed like a decent place to stop. The story will end with LillyxJoe and MileyxNick...there might be another LillyxOliver moment, but it won't mean much! Review, por favor!**


	8. Just a Pretty Face

**Okay, so midterms are over, but the teachers apparently think that we have no lives…hence the overload of homework. Have a happy reading…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to admit it? Okay, I stole the cookie from the cookie jar. Oh…I also don't /never will own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I just watched Joe pull Lilly onto his lap, and she just sat there. She looks content to be there. I had ditched my senior girl. I tried, and failed, to hit on her. Then, she left me here. I decided to spy on my crush, or best friend as people know her. She nuzzled her head into his chest. I guess that I had my chance with her, and I blew it. Wait. No, Smokin' Oken, hadn't given up hope yet. I sat on the floor, and started to think of my plan.

**NICK'S POV**

I watched as the nerd tried to hit on Miley. She was smiling, and acting all cool about it. But, when he wasn't looking, she was sending help signals to me. I needed a plan. A Plan…a plan. Hm…got it.

"Hey Missy, let's go over and talk to Miley," I said, not remembering the nerds name. Missy smiled, and I grabbed her hand. Missy was a cute looking nerd, who was shooting daggers at Miley. I think that Missy liked 'Miley's' nerd.

"Okay," Missy said. We walked over to Miley and her nerd.

"Thank you," Miley whispered in my ear. The tips of my ears felt hot as I felt her hot breath on my neck. I was pretty sure that my face was pink.

"Andrew, meet Missy. Missy meet Andrew," Miley said, leaving the two nerds to fall in love. Miley and I escaped that scene.

"You're welcome," I said, in a normal tone. We turned the corner, and Miley tripped. I looked at her on the floor, and then Oliver. Oliver had his legs out in front of him, and he had tripped Miley.

"Sorry Miles. Hey Nick," Oliver said, holding in his laughter. I went to help Miley up, but she just moved over and joined Oliver, against the wall. She patted the floor next to her. I slid down the wall.

"What are you looking at Ollie?" Miley asked Oliver, who was staring into a classroom. Occasionally, shooting daggers.

"Nothing," Oliver said, and shook his head. That was a lie. He was really bad at lieing. Miley moved, so she could look into the classroom. She sat back, and she looked in a daze.

"What?" I asked, waving my arm in front of her face. She snapped out of it. She stood up, and took me with her. We poked our heads into a classroom, where a couple was sitting. The girl had her head on the boys shoulder, and she was in his lap. They looked at peace, and totally into each other.

"I can't believe her," Oliver mumbled. I think I was the only one who heard him, and was totally confused by this whole situation.

"I don't…get it," I said sheepishly. Miley smiled at me, and giggled.

"Joe…your brother…Lilly," Miley explained, really slowly. My eyes shot out of my head. I twisted my neck, for a better look. My jaw was hanging open.

"I don't believe it," I said. Miley took my hand. My face felt hot, and I could bet that my ears were red.

"We need to keep our voice down," Miley said, softly. She released my hand. I slid down the wall. Then, Oliver's previous comment echoed in my head.

"Wait. Oliver, why can't you believe her?" I said, standing up. Oliver looked at me with big saucer eyes. They were pleading me to not tell Miley. He knew I would crack if she asked. Miley looked from Oliver to me. Her eyes rested on Oliver.

"Can't believe who?" Miley asked, obviously confused by this whole thing.

"Lilly," I simply stated. Oliver dropped his head. I looked at Miley, and Miley was staring at her best friend and my brother.

"Why?" Miley asked Oliver, grabbing his hand. He looked at their hands, and then her face. Then, his eyes drifted into the classroom. Miley pulled Oliver away from the doorway, and I followed.

"Because I really like her, and Joe is just another pretty face," Oliver scoffed. I looked at him, rage filling me. I usually didn't act like this, but come on 'just a pretty face'. Is that what he says about me?

"Wh-" I started to argue, but Miley looked at me. I melted in her blue-green eyes, I was immediately silent. Miley turned back to Oliver.

"Do you remember Lucas and Matt? She thought they were cute, and then she ended up getting hurt. I really don't want to see that again," Oliver said, getting soft at the end. I rolled my eyes, but Miley looked like she was…agreeing with him.

"Yea, but Joe wouldn't do that. Sure he's not the cute sensitive one, but he wouldn't hurt Lilly," Miley said, giggling. I smiled, and then decided to speak up.

"My brother really likes her. Just give him a chance. He won't crush her heart," I said. Miley agreed with me. She can't agree with everyone.

"Fine, fine," Oliver mumbled, and rolled his eyes. Then, he wiggled free of Miley's grip. He strolled down the hall. I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really think that my brother would break Lilly's heart?

"Well…that was," I said, but couldn't form a sentence. One because I was around Miley, and I just got so shy around her. Two because I didn't even have a reaction to the way Oliver just acted.

"That was Oliver protecting Lilly," Miley said, and took my hand. My face felt hot. I just smiled, and wished that this didn't happen around her.

"Yea," I said, agreeing with her. I guess that if I had a friend from like preschool, that I would be VERY protective of them.

"Your ears are red," Miley pointed out, and giggled. I let go of her hand, and put my hands over my ears. She just giggled even more.

"Hm…I hadn't noticed," I said, forming a full sentence. I liked her, a lot, and I didn't want to mess things up. She had a big smile on her face.

"Stop, you're cute when you're shy," Miley said as she pulled my hands off my head. She had just called me cute. I had heard it from obsessed fans all the time, but I liked it coming out of her mouth. Wait. She was an obsessed fan…but she actually treated me sort of normally. She wasn't screaming, or getting me to sign everything. I liked Miley, and I didn't have any intentions of losing her.

**I know, this chapter is a filler, but whatever. I had to have Oliver get jealous. Please review. I just need to know, which couple would you like to see more of. So…should the story revolve more around Niley or Loe? Review, please!**


	9. No More Opening Act

**Chapter nine. Wow, almost ten. This story is moving along so fast. Onward with the story…**

**Disclaimer: You would think that from the first bazillion disclaimers, you people would understand that I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Grr…**

**MILEY'S POV**

I was sitting backstage at the Jonas Brothers sold out concert in Los Angeles. I was sitting with Lilly. It was amazing to be back here. I had been behind the scenes at my dad's concerts, but that was when I was like ten or eleven. Being back here was amazing.

"Kevin, we have a problem," Joe said to Kevin, but we could all hear him. We all looked at Joe.

"What?" Kevin asked his baby brother. Joe made Kevin sit down.

"We don't have an opening act anymore," Joe said. Kevin's eyes got all wide.

"You better be joking," Kevin said. Joe had a knack for making jokes. If he was joking, Kevin would kill him. Joe tried to laugh, and lighten the mood.

"I wish I was," Joe said. I saw Nick staring at me with a wicked smile. I shook my head no.

"No, never. Nick don't," I said threateningly. Kevin and Joe were staring at Nick with confused looks on their faces.

"Nick…wanna tell us your plan?" Kevin said, in a sweet voice. Nick looked from me to his brothers. He gulped.

"Miley is a really good sing, she could do it," Nick said swiftly. I caught every word. He was so dead.

"Nicholas, you are so dead," I yelled, and stood up. I went to tackle him, but he ran.

"Can she really sing?" Kevin asked Lilly. I immediately stopped chasing Nick, and stared at Lilly. Are my friends really going to make me get on that stage?

"Yea. She's amazing," I heard Lilly say. I screamed out in frustration.

"Nick, talk to her," Kevin ordered noticing that I stormed down the hall. I heard footsteps catching up with me.

"Hey, hey. You can do this," Nick said. I slid down the wall, and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I can't sing that well. Nick, please, don't make me," I begged as tears started to form in my eyes. I knew exactly what singing and acting did to a family…it ripped it apart. I really didn't want to be separated from whatever I had left. I also had stagefright.

"You are an amazing singer. Miles, I wouldn't lie to you. Please do it, for me," Nick said, and helped me up. I wiped my tears.

"Nick, I really can't get on stage," I said, turning to Nick. I sighed. My life couldn't be getting any worse.

"Why?" Nick asked me. He wasn't that shy today. I smiled, and shook my head at him; tears began to fill my eyes.

"I have...Nick, I have stagefright," I siad, stopping, and then continuing. He gave me a hug, and then his ears became red. I giggled.

"You'll do fine. I promise," Nick said, his ears becoming normal color, again. We began to walk down the corridor.

"Okay, okay…but, I really don't want the whole people following me everywhere deal," I said, and Nick just smiled.

"I have an idea," Nick said, and led me to hair and makeup. I sat in one of the chairs, and waited for the lady to come in.

"And your idea would be," I said, trying to get an answer out of him.

"You'll see," Nick said as the lady walked in. She set her big box of stuff down on the counter. She twirled the chair, so I was facing her. I took Nick's hand. I guess I was just scared, but I did notice his ears get red. I smiled. He got nervous, and shy so easily. I thought it was adorable.

"You two are an adorable couple," The lady said, and started to take things out her box. Nick took his free hand, and put it behind his neck; then, his ears became crimson. I felt my face get hot, but I decided to use this comment to my advantage.

"We-" Nick started, but I placed my hand over his mouth. The lady looked at us like we should be put in straight jackets.

"We...are so thrilled to be a couple," I said, and took my hand off of Nick's mouth. The lady took out all of her make up, and opened up a bag that revealed a head. I screamed, the lady smiled, and Nick looked shocked. The head looked so real, it was creepy. I just held onto Nick's hand tighter.

"I thought that was going to happen," The lady said, and laughed. On the head was a blonde wig. It was blunt cut bangs, and was fairly long. The lady pulled my hair into a bun, and placed a thing on top of it. It looked like I was bald. Nick started to laugh, just looking at my 'bald' head. The lady placed the blonde wig on my head, and adjusted it.

"Was this your idea?" I asked Nick. He nodded his head, before smiling. The lady made sure that if I moved my head, the wig wouldn't fall off.

"Good idea, huh?" Nick asked me. I just smiled. The lady announced that she needed to get more purple eye shadow. She left, and I kissed Nick's cheek. His ears were bright red, more red than I had ever seen them. I giggled.

"It's an amazing idea," I gushed. The lady walked back in, a purple eye shadow in hand.

"Alright, just do what I say, and you'll be out of here in no time," The lady said, and I did everything that she told me to do. It took about fifteen minutes. I wasn't allowed to look in a mirror. She then, told me to keep my eyes shut, till she says to open them. I felt the chair get spun.

"Whoa," I heard Nick say. Was that a good whoa or a bad whoa?

"Open your eyes," I heard the lady say. I opened my eyes, and looked at the mirror. It didn't even look like me. I did a double take. I had on more makeup than usual, but I still looked good. As for Nick's whoa…it was a good one.

"You like?" I said, and twirled on the chair. The lady gave me the direction to wardrobe. I got out of the chair, and Nick led me to wardrobe. They was a tall, anorexic looking black lady standing in the door way.

"Hello Nicholas," She greeted him, and let us into wardrobe.

"Look around, and try on whatever. I'll be back in ten minutes, you better be dressed by then," Nick said, and closed the door. As for why they had girls' clothing at a Jonas Brothers concert, is beyond me, but they did.

I found a cute lavender and white tank top. It has sequins on it. I tried it on. It was a perfect fit, and matched the purple eye shadow that they lady had applied. I found a pair of black skinny jeans, and shimmied into them. My outfit had looked good. All I needed was shoes.

"Are you dressed?" I heard Nick's voice through the door. I looked in the mirror, and twirled. I saw a white jacket. I put it on over the tank top.

"Yea," I said, and saw the door swing open. Nick's jaw dropped. I sat down, and slid a pair of black pumps on my feet.

"You look…wow," Nick said, and helped me up. I giggled; he just had a way with words. I did a twirl for him.

"Thanks," I said as we walked out of wardrobe. I took Nick's hand. We walked into the dressing room. Lilly was laughing at what Joe had just said, and they were seated on a loveseat. Kevin was sitting on the one couch. There was one more couch left.

"Hey Nick. Who's that?" Kevin asked noticing us. I just started to laugh. Joe eyed our intertwined hands, and I saw Nick's ears become red. That made me laugh more. Nick quickly pulled his hand away from mine. I collapsed on the couch Kevin was on laughing. Joe and Kevin were staring at me like I should be in a mental institute. Lilly was smiling and shaking her head. She knew who I was.

"Anyone know who I am?" I asked as soon as I regained my composure. Nick looked at his brothers, and then Lilly.

"Okay, Miley. You should just tell them," Lilly said. Joe and Kevin did a double take. Nick smiled as did Lilly, but I just giggled.

"Now, she doesn't want the whole paparazzi thing. I think that this alter-ego thing could work," Nick said. Kevin and Joe looked at their brother. He just stood there will a smile on his face.

"All I need is another name, so people can't link us," I said. Lilly looked deep in thought. Then, she opened her mouth and shut it.

"I got it! Hannah," Lilly said. I looked at her like she was crazy, and then smiled.

"You're a genius, Lilly!" I shouted. I ran, or walked as fast I could in pumps, and hugged my best friend. I released her, and looked at the Jonas Brothers giving us confused looks.

"Look, her mom dies when she was young. Her mom's name was Hannah," Lilly explained. Their confused looks faded. Nick looked sorry for me.

"We can't just call her Hannah," Kevin said, I agreed with him. I sat on the couch. Nick sat next to me. Kevin was on the other couch, and Joe and Lilly were seated on a love seat. There were practically on top of each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Montana," Lilly said. My eyes were wide. It was so random, but it was Lilly after all.

"Blondie say whaa?" I asked my best friend. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Hannah Montana. It rhymes," Lilly said, as if anyone would know this. I thought about the name.

"It's catchy," I said, and nodded my head. Then, I smiled.

"It's original," Kevin said.

"It's good," Nick and Joe said at the same time. I laughed at them sayign it at the same time.

"Alright, Hannah Montana is our new opening act," Kevin declared.

**Okay, so I could have kept going, but the actual concert will be posted later. I hope you enjoy this. Hannah Montana will be a semi-big part in the story. Anyone have any ideas for including Kevin more because I think that he is being neglected. Please review!!!**


	10. You'll Do Fine

**CHAPTER TEN! Whoo! Okay, so I might have had just a little bit of sugar, but I'm all good. Enjoy chapter diez…  
NOTE: I attempted to add Kevin more, as like a big brother kind of person. Okay, so I might have failed miserably at adding him in mroe, but come on I made an honest attempt. I am seriously considering making a OC, just so Kevin won't be lonely. Okay, so onward with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Grr…stop rubbing it in my face. I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Or any of the songs mentioned, like hello!**

**MILEY'S POV**

I was preparing to go onstage as an opening act for the Jonas Brothers. How had all of this happened so fast?

"Ready?" Kevin asked me, opening the dressing room door. I was dressed and looked ready; mentally, not so much. I was a wreck. I had slight stage fright, and I didn't want to be come too famous; only because my dad's fame tore our family apart.

"Not really," I squeaked, and did the thing that Sharpay does in High School Musical. Kevin chuckled, and sat across from me.

"You'll do fine," Kevin said. Those oh-so encouraging words. I took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Okay, I'll do fine. I'll do fine. I will do fine. I'll do fine. I will do fine. I will do fine. Okay, I will be fine out there," I chanted as I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't working too well, but I was making an honest attempt.

"See now you get it," Kevin said, and smiled. I smiled back. Why couldn't Jackson be all caring like this? Like, my own big brother wasn't even this sweet to me.

"Thanks," I said, and gave Kevin a hug. Nick walked in, and was glaring at Kevin. Kevin walked out, and Nick rubbed my back. He knew how nervous I really am.

"You'll do fine," Nick said. I giggled. I think it was a Jonas thing. I sat on the couch, and I kept taking in deep breaths. I started to over think everything.

"What if I trip?" I just randomly burst out asking. Nick looked at me like I had three heads.

"You-" Nick started to comfort me, but I just kept thinking, and I started to freak out.

"What if people laugh at me? What if no one likes me? What if I am a failure up there?" I kept freaking out. I started to pace. Nick sat on the couch; either, enjoying this moment or trying to figure out a way to comfort me. I decided on the second one.

"No one-" Nick started, but I yet again cut him off. I knew that he was trying to help me, but my mind was racing.

"What am I going to sing? Oh my Jonas! This is too much! What if I trip, and people laugh? What am I going to sing? What if I forget the words to whatever I am going to sing?" I continued rambling. Not noticing that Lilly and Joe were now sitting on the couch, next to Nick. I was still pacing, all over; I was beginning to get dizzy.

"Mile- Han- You'll do fine," Nick said quickly, before I could cut him off. It was cute how he didn't exactly know what to call me at this point. I smiled at him.

"I know, but still," I said, and tried to make a decent argument. I didn't think that was going too well. I sat on the couch, in between Lilly and Nick.

"Miles, you should sing that song that you have in your note…never mind. I mean, what," Lilly started to say, but I shot her a look, and it was too late to save it. She tried, and failed, but still, she tried.

"You have songs?" Kevin asked, just randomly walking into the room. He sat on the couch opposite to the one that everyone else was squished on.

"No," I said quickly, a little too quickly. I sighed. Lilly had just spilled my secret. I carried that notebook everywhere I went. It was in my backpack in the limo. I insisted on bringing it, but I left it in the limo.

"Where is it?" Nick asked me. This was so unfair. Everyone was against me.

"She left it at home," Lilly lied. She knew that notebook went everywhere I went. I smiled at her. She was an amazing best friend. So maybe, some people are on my side.

"Lilly, where is her notebook?" Joe asked Lilly, sweetly. I could see her starting to cave, so much for a best friend. Well, I think if Nick asked me like that I would tell him. Although, he wouldn't because he is too shy.

"In the limo," Lilly said, sounding dazed. It was like he had some kind of spell on her.

"Please, Miley. Just get it," Kevin pleaded. It was like the Jonas's had some kind of power to make you do anything. Because the next thing I know I was outside, fishing through my bag for my notebook. I got it, and walked back in.

"Happy?" I said, sounding slightly annoyed, as I threw the notebook on the floor. Nick, Kevin, and Joe immediately jumped on it. I flopped onto the couch that Lilly was occupying.

"Thrilled," Lilly said, answer my rhetorical question. I just smiled at my best friend. She was so dumb, but that's why I was her best friend. The three boys stood up.

"That was amazing," Joe said. He seemed kind of in a shock that I could write songs. I used it as a stress reliever. I guess some of the songs in there were worth reading.

"I didn't no that you played guitar," Nick said, as he looked up from one of the last pages. Ugh, that's where I wrote chords down. Kevin raised his eyebrows at me. Joe sat down next to Lilly.

"I guess I play some. I mean like not much, and I'm not that good," I said, trying to not give it away. I had been teaching myself since I was eight, but before that my dad had taught me some. That was all before my mom died, and my dad began to play constantly to escape.

"That's what you said about your singing, and it's not bad at all," Nick said, handing me a guitar. Lilly and Joe moved to the other end of the couch, so the guitar wouldn't be hitting them.

"What should I play?" I asked, silently, as I adjust the guitar on my lap. Nick and Kevin scanned the pages. They stopped on one of the first pages I had written on.

"How about this one?" Kevin asked me as Nick handed me my notebook. It was titled 'Right Here'. It was one that I had written after I had Lilly's dad left, for the final time. We were both twelve, and Lilly was a wreck.

"Are you sure? It's like one of my first ones. From when I was ten," I informed everyone. Lilly sat up; she knew that I had a lot of good songs written in here; most of them being from when I was younger.

"Yup," Kevin and Nick said as they sat down. I took in a deep breath. I strummed the familiar chords.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
__Anytime just keep believin  
__And I'll be right here  
__If you ever need a friend  
__Someone to care and understand  
__I'll be right here_

I stopped after the first verse. Lilly had tears in her eyes. She knew that I had written this song after that incident. I used to sing it to her for the first couple days after her dad left. She knew all the words by heart. I put the guitar down, and leaned over to hug my best friend.

"Miley, you need to sing that," Kevin and Joe said in unison. Nick still had a pretty shocked face on. He already knew that I could sing.

"Okay, but I can't just sing one song," I said, pointing out the obvious. Nick smiled. He better have a good idea.

"You could sing Please Be Mine with me, and then we could all sing this one," Nick suggested. I looked at the page he had it open to. It was an assignment from Jackson. He bet me that I couldn't do a song with four people singing; I did it, and got a hundred dollars. That boy is so dumb at times. It was a really good idea.

"So like I could sing Right Here, and then we could sing Please Be Mine. Then, the Joe and Kevin could come out, and we sing We Got the Party. Then, you can all have your spotlight," I said, trying to figure out what was going on in Nick's head. I smiled.

"Exactly," Nick said, dragging me off to another room. We practiced Please Be Mine for a half an hour. Then, Kevin and Joe joined us, practicing We Got the Party.

"Ten minutes," A loud voice boomed through backstage. I could hear the fans yelling from behind the curtain. My stomach flipped. I immediately felt sick. Nick must have sensed this.

"You'll be fine. Stop freaking," Nick said, giving me a hug. I was going to be fine.

**Okay, so that was a pretty okay-ish chapter. I loved all for the reviews that I got on the last chapter. Keep them coming! Please review!**


	11. The Concert!

**Okay, so I loved all for the review. Now, I know what I said...I would update on Wednesday, but this chapter was ready and I was pumped to get it on here. I am working on chapter thirteen...so I am kind of ahead of myself, but whatever. Bold are flashbacks, and italics are lyrics. Here's chapter eleven…a REALLY long chapter eleven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana…blah blah blah…or the Jonas Brothers…yadda yadda yadda…or any of the song that are put in here!**

**

* * *

**

**MILEY'S POV**

Okay, so I was preparing to go on stage. It was a large concert, and I was getting nervous by this point. My hands were all clammy.

"Here's Hannah Montana, the new opening act for the Jonas Brothers," Some loud announcer sounding voice thing boomed, and I got pushed onto the stage. I think by Nick. Oh boy, look at all the people. Wow, how did singers do this?

"Hello Los Angeles! How's everyone doing tonight? Here's my first song titled 'Right here'. I hope you all enjoy it!" I yelled to the crowd, and they got pumped pretty quickly. So, far so good. I walked around the stage, and started playing those familiar chords.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
__Anytime just keep believin  
__And I'll be right here  
__If you ever need a friend  
__Someone to care and understand  
__I'll be right here_

**"Miley. He's gone for good," Lilly sobbed over the phone. It was probably around midnight, on a Thursday. We both had school, but Lilly needed comfort. I felt bad for her; her dad was just gone. I knew that Lilly's parents were having problems, but I didn't think that it would end up like this.**

**"Do you want me to come over?" I asked my best friend. I could sneak out. I had done it before. I mean I was only ten, and I loved and respected my parents, but if my friend was in need I was there.**

**"I guess. If…yea. I need you Miles," Lilly said. We said our goodbyes, and hung up. I had written a not on a post it, and placed it on my mom's head before leaving. Little did I know that later that week my mom was going to leave, just like Lilly's dad.**

**  
**_All you have to do is call my name  
__No matter how close or far away  
__Ask me once and I'll come  
__I'll come runnin'  
__And when I can't be with you dream me near  
__Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
__All you gotta do is turn around  
__Close your eyes  
__Look inside  
__I'm right here_

**"Thanks Miles. You're the best," I said as I climbed through Lilly's window. I had already passed her the chocolate ice cream, and pile of movies. I fell onto the floor, and started to laugh.**

**"No problem Lilz," I said as we seated ourselves on the couch in her living room. We popped in a movie, and dug into the ice cream. The first movie ended around three in the morning. We immediately placed a second one in. Not really paying attention to this movie, but more on me trying to figure out what had happened to Lilly's parents.**

**"He just left. But not before breaking a window, and three plates. Then, he threatened to take me and Tristan away. I was so scared. He left, and I ran into my room and cried," Lilly explained. Her and her dad used to be so close, but then. I don't even know what had happened.**

_Isn't it great that you know that  
__I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
__Anywhere I'll be there_

**"I'm so sorry Lilz," I said as I hugged my best friend, and heard something fall. It made a loud noise. We looked behind the couch to see Tristan, Lilly's older brother, lying in a tangled mess. I couldn't help, but giggle. He was in Jackson's grade, and he was really cute.**

**"Tristan, I'm scared," Lilly confessed. Tristan stood up, and jumped over the couch. Almost landing on me. I felt my face get hot.**

**"Don't worry Lil, I'm here," Tristan said giving his little sister a bear hug. He was so sweet to her. Why couldn't Jackson be more like that?**

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, just remembering all of this. This song had too many emotions, and memories for me to handle. I had to keep pushing through the song. I just had to. I could only imagine Lilly backstage at the moment.

_All you have to do is call my name  
__No matter how close or far away  
__Ask me once and I'll come  
__I'll come runnin  
__And when I can't be with you dream me near  
__Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
__All you gotta do is turn around  
__Close your eyes  
__Look inside  
__I'm right here_

**"Here Lil," I said handing Lilly a piece of torn notebook paper. She looked over it.**

**"Thanks Mile," Lilly said, tears threatening to spill over. It was a song that I had written after I had gone home with the news of Lilly's dad, and then the verdict of Tristan's custody. He had to go with Lilly's dad, only to get visits on the weekends. It destroyed Lilly. Her and her dad were super close. Her and Tristan had an amazing bond.**

**"No problem Lilz, I'm always going to be right here," I said, she smiled slightly, and hugged me. She held onto me like I was the last thing she had left in her life.**

I had a single tear rolling down my face. The crowd just kept on cheering, and I heard a couple of aw's as the tear made its way down my cheek. I pursed my lips, and took in a deep breath before continuing.

_Whenever you need me  
__There's no need to worry  
__You know that I'm gonna be  
__Right here_

**A couple of weeks later, Lilly and I had recieved news that Tristan was beaten to death...by his own father. It left Lilly a emotional and mental disaster. I mailed her this, photocopied version of the, song every day for three weeks. It helped her because after a month, she had pretty much gotten over it; it was still a sore topic, but she wasn't a prisioner in her room anymore.**

I continued singing. I even leaned down, and ran my hand through the fans extended arms. They liked my singing, this song, and me. Maybe, making it in Hollywood as a singer would be easy. I mean I had my doubts before, but not so much, anymore.

_Ask me once and I'll come  
__I'll come runnin  
__And when I can't be with you dream me near  
__Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
__All you gotta do is turn around  
__Close your eyes  
__Look inside  
__I'm right here  
__Oh yeah yeah  
__I'm right here_

That was pretty easy. Sure, I was doing a little rough in the beginning, but by the end I was a natural at it. I heard the crowd cheering and applauding even louder than before when I was singing. By the last chorus I had heard some people screaming the lyrics. They sure caught on fast.

"Thank you Los Angeles! Next, I will be doing a duet with the one, the only, Nick Jonas!" I screamed into the microphone. Nick walked on the stage, guitar in hand; cue the loud girly shrieks and squeals. I swear that I must have lost my hearing. It was pretty bad. Okay, never mind, I used to be one of those crazy girls.

"Thanks Hannah! We will be doing 'Please Be Mine' in a duet!" Nick screamed, and more girls screamed. At least no one had fainted, from what I could see. We started playing the song that I had memorized, but this time I was performing and playing it. It didn't even seem real.

_Nick:  
__They come and go  
But they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

**"Miley! Turn to channel twenty-two!" Lilly yelled from a beanbag chair. I was sprawled on my bed. She was looking through my magazines. I rolled over, and changed the channel to twenty-two. We had been living under the same roof, since my dad had announced his year long tour.**

**"OH MY GOD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It was my dad handing an award to Nick Jonas, himself. Why couldn't my dad take me on tour with him? It had been a year since my mom had passed, and he had just needed a way to escape.**

**"Toldja," Lilly said before coming over to my bed. I made room for her, and watched her drool over Joe. It was pretty funny, considering she was a 'tom-boy'.**

**"Whatever," I mumbled. They weren't even that famous. People didn't even really know who they were.**

_Me:  
__I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

I sung and bounced around the stage, as if I had been doing this all my life. The crowd loved Nick. He had walked near the edge of the stage, brushing by the fan girls hands. Some of them screamed even louder, or just stood there in shock. It was pretty funny; I mean now that I'm not all obsessive over Nick, not as much.

_Both:  
__But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time  
Please be mine  
_

**"What do the Jonas Brothers see in Mandy?" Lilly complained as she read the latest magazine article about the not so infamous Jonas Brothers. I tried to hold in my giggles. It didn't work, and I just decided to tell her.**

**"Not all of them…only Joe," I informed Lilly. She looked pretty made and officially hated Mandy and the song. Even to this day, she doesn't like that song; talk about a grudge.**

**  
**_Nick (Me):  
__I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Tryin' to find  
If it's really true (na na na na)  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

Nick and I looked pretty natural singing on stage with each other. It looked, and felt, like we had known each other since we were in diapers. I just randomly wondered what Nick did with all of those letters I had sent him. He probably threw them out. Nick walked by me, the microphone away from his face.

"You're doing amazing," Nick whispered as we brushed by. I felt my face get warm. This song was definitely on a different not than my last song.

_Both:  
__But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time  
Please be mine  
_

**"Miley, you have mail, dearie," Ms. Truscott called from the kitchen. I walked from the living room with a confused look on my face. It was addressed to me, from Nick Jonas. I screamed.**

**"What Miles? What is it?" Lilly said running in the room. She looked at the letter and screamed even louder than me. Ms. Truscott covered her ears, and rolled her eyes. I guess having two teenage girls was bad for her hearing. I opened it, and read it over before letting Lilly see it.**

**"Here look," I said handing the letter to Lilly. She read it over, and looked genuinely jealous of me having contact with a famous person. I had only sent a letter saying that I loved his music, and that he seemed really sweet. Also, that I would like an autograph. Never, ever, did I expect a whole letter written by him. **

**"That's so sweet," Lilly said, handing me the letter back. I ran up the stairs and into mine and Lilly's room, letter in hand; only, to start writing a reply letter.**

**  
**_Me (Nick):  
__I can't stop the rain from fallin',  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you (it's callin' you)  
I can't stop the rain from fallin',  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you (it's callin' you)  
(I can't stop the rain) I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you (yeah), It's callin' you  
_

I was walking around stage, acting totally natural about it. This whole stage thing was fun, even if I was in an itchy wig. I didn't even look like Miley anymore, but Hannah was a really good idea, on Nick's part. I walked by Nick, my microphone hanging low.

"Thanks for everything," I said, and I meant everything; replying to my letters, not treating me like everyone else did, and the whole alter-ego thing. He really was a kind boy, and I knew that from square one.

_Both:  
__But I'll be there forever  
You will see that its better  
All our hope and our dreams  
They will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time  
Please be mine_

Nick and I finished, our faces really close. I think if we had just leaned about two centimeters closer that I would have had my first kiss. I know, but whatever; I'm just shy of fifteen, and never been kissed.

"Thank you!" I yelled, and blew a little air kiss. The crowd was already screaming their heads off. How would they have voices left for the rest of the concert? I know that they wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow.

"We will now be doing We Got the Party with my brothers and Hannah. This song will be available soon, on Hannah's upcoming album!" Nick shouted, and my jaw dropped at that last part. Maybe, he had already set this all up. Kevin and Joe joined us on stage. I even saw Lilly, kind of cowering near the curtains. She wanted to be seen, but not too much.

_Me:  
__C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin',  
__We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place._

I remember this song. I had made Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson sing it with me after I had finished it. I think I still have that DVD. I needed to watch it later. I made a mental note of it. I could see Joe stealing glances from Lilly. Usually, he was the crazy one on stage, but now he was just obsessed with staring at Lilly. He needed to act normal before rumors started to spread. I know how Hollywood drama starts, and spreads like wildfire.

_Joe:  
__The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,  
__Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face._

Joe sang this, and started moving about stage. Acting, slightly more normal than before. He walked by the edge, and let his hand drop into the crowd's; the one that isn't have the tambourine in it. Many fans screamed at he touched their hands. I just rolled my eyes.

_Me:  
__It's Friday, but there's no where to go,  
__Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home._

This song was going on my upcoming album. Hello, that sounded so cool. I, Miley Stewart, will have an album, under my alter-ego Hannah Montana. That is seriously awesome.

_Nick Jonas:  
__We can do anything we wanna do,  
__It's all up to me and you._

Nick sang, walking closer and closer to me. It was like he had some kind of attraction to me. I know that I liked him, but I convinced myself that we were only going to be friends. I was convinced. Why would anyone like Miley or Hannah, for that matter? It wasn't like I was that talented. Oh great, there I go again with my low self-esteem.

_Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Me:  
__Turn this park into a club,  
__The stars are lights,  
__And the moon is a vibe from above,  
__Skateboard here's all right so pull on up,  
__Everyone is waiting for us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us.  
__Me:  
__We got the party with us  
__We got the party with us_

"**Lilly, why am I a failure at guys?" I complained as I walked into our room. It was around May during eighth grade, and Lilly was going out with Lucas. They had kissed, and she seemed completely happy. I had never been on a date, nor had I ever been kissed.**

"**You're not a failure," Lilly comforted me. She was doing this a lot. I started criticizing myself, and looking at the bad sides of myself.**

"**Fine, whatever," I mumbled before crawling under the sheets that were covering my bed. I snuggled under the blankets. I was a failure; she was just being a good friend.**

**  
**_Joe:  
__Radio, let me be the DJ,  
__I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a roll_

I bet that Joe would be a good DJ. I giggled thinking about DJ Danger. I moved around stage, brushing by Nick. He was getting pretty close to me. It was kind of like Joe had the center of the stage, but like near the crowd. Kevin kind of stayed in the entire back, moving around the very back. Then, Nick and I were like glued to each others sides, kind of behind Joe, but more towards the left. I was having fun, and just having Nick around me was nice.

_Hannah & Joe:  
__Everyone is dancin' to their own beat and letting go  
__Everybody here's got soul_

When Joe and I sang this; I moved up towards the crowd, with Nick in tow. It was pretty funny, actually. The crowd was screaming their heads off, and the concert hadn't even like officially started.

_Nick:  
__It's Friday and there's nowhere to be,  
__We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free,  
__We got each other and that's all we need,  
__The rest is up to you and me._

Nick sang this part back-to-back to me. It was fun. We needed to hang out more, and do concerts more often. I just remember that it was a Friday night, and this was the concert that Lilly and I were going to see. I giggled at the crazy coincidence.

_Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Me:  
__Turn this park into a club,  
__The stars are lights,  
__And the moon is a vibe from above,  
__Skateboard here's all right so pull on up,  
__Everyone is waiting for us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us_

"**Lilly, come on," I pleaded. There was going to be a huge bonfire on the beach. Lilly didn't want to go because Lucas had stomped on her heart for the SECOND time.**

"**No," Lilly said, stubbornly, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a hot July Friday night, but the bonfire was going to be amazing.**

"**Lilly," I whined. She looked like she was starting to cave. She uncrossed her arms.**

"**Fine, but if I see Lucas…then, we are so out of there," Lilly said slipping flip flops on her feet, and we were out the door. We got to the beach, only to notice a pretty dull gathering taking place.**

"**Let's get this party started!" I screamed as I ran over to the DJ table. I moved away the computer nerd that was playing old classical stuff. I changed it to the fast paced dance music. The beach started to fill up with people, just chillin.**

"**You made that party awesome," Lilly said as we walked home around ten thirty at night. It was true, and I couldn't help, but think of those lyrics that I had written oh-so long ago.**

**  
**_Nick:  
__(We got the party with us, we got the party with us)  
__Hannah:  
__(We got the party...)  
__Life is for dreamers,  
__And I'm a believer,  
__That nothing can stand in our way today  
__Let's find a place to play!_

I sang this in between Nick and Joe. It was like Kevin wasn't even there at all. I looked back at him, only to see him staring off into space. Like he had just seen a drop dead gorgeous girl walk by. Hm…I needed to make a mental note to ask him about that later.

_Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Me:  
__Turn this park into a club,  
__The stars are lights,  
__And the moon is a vibe from above,  
__Skateboard here's all right so pull on up,  
__Everyone is waiting for us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us_

I was having so much fun up here, and soon I realized that I would be off the stage soon. I really didn't want to leave. I used to think it was scary being up here, yea, not so much. Especially, since I have people like Lilly, Joe, Kevin, and Nick to help me along. I was having a blast.

_Joe, Nick, and Me (Kevin:  
__Turn this park into a club,  
__The stars are lights,  
__And the moon is so a vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)  
__Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
__Everyone is waiting for us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us,  
__Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,  
__Everybody knows,  
__We got the party with us,  
__(Anywhere we go...)  
__We got the party  
__We got the party  
__We got the party  
__We got the party with us!  
__We got the party with us!_

"Thanks! Here's the Jonas Brothers!" I yelled into my microphone; then, I tried to run offstage. I had just got a rush of stage fright, and I wanted off this stage, NOW.

"Give it up for Hannah Montana!" Nick and Joe yelled at the same time, and the second that was out of their mouths I was gone.

"You did amazing," Lilly complimented me. I stood next to Lilly, and watched the Brothers perform. Soon, it was intermission with a little guitar playing dude played. I saw Kevin run off stage, and into the dressing room. Joe and Nick ran to us, and gave us hugs. They were kind of sweaty, but hey, I really didn't care at the moment.

"Hannah, you were amazing out there," Nick complimented me. Lilly and Joe were already gone; off to God knows where.

"Thanks, you did pretty good yourself," I said, and Nick gave me another hug. I just started to wonder where all of his shyness went. I wasn't complaining, just curious.

"Yea," Nick said. There was going to be an awkward silence, I could sense it. But, before any silence could really fall Nick's lips hit mine.

* * *

**Okay, so I decided that this chapter was long enough was it was. This was my favorite chapter to type, so far. Next chapter, will include Miley's reaction, what Kevin was staring at, and where Joe and Lilly went. I hope you guys enjoyed that little Niley moment. I also hope that you enjoyed the length of the chapter. Don't ever expect a chapter that long like ever again. LOL! Okay, so I am loving the reviews that I am getting on this story! Please update!!!**


	12. Dun, Dun, DUN!

**So, I am pretty sure that no other chapter will ever be as long as the last one. This one is a little more than half of the last one. I loved all of the reviews that I got!!! Thank you for all for them. Now enjoy the feature presentation…**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own three gorgeous brothers, and a blonde pop star? It doesn't…good because I don't!**

**MILEY'S POV**

Nick had just kissed me. He. Just. Kissed. Me. Wow! What was I thinking…we were just meant to be friends? Wait. Like, hello, they have a song titled Just Friends, and it ends up being a little love song.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'll just-" Nick said running off. Great. I just scared him because I didn't say anything, but only because I was in too much shock to realize what had just happened. I just wandered into the dressing room, and took off that itchy wig. I changed back into my 'Miley' clothes. I walked back out of the dressing room to see Joe and Lilly pulling away…from their kiss.

**LILLY'S POV**

I watched Joe and Nick run off stage, and I got engulfed by Joe's arms. I hugged him back. Joe pulled me away from Miley and Nick. I guess he knew that they were going to have a moment, or he wanted to be alone with me.

"You did awesome!" I exclaimed as Joe chugged a water bottle. I giggled.

"I know I did," Joe said, getting all cocky. I smiled, and shook my head at him. I saw Kevin walk by, and I glanced at him. I needed to know why he was staring time the entire time of their performances.

"Don't get all cocky on me," I said as I saw Joe's arm waving in front of my face. I snapped back to reality, and that was all that I could come up with.

"I'll try," Joe said as I looked over Joe's shoulder I saw Kevin staring at us. He looked like he was glaring daggers. It was kind of freaking me out. You know, just a little.

"Yea, you should," I said, not exactly knowing what to say. Joe just smiled down at me, yes down. I was short, and he was tall.

"Miley did really good," Joe whispered in my ear. It was random and just feeling his hot breath on my neck made me blush.

"Yea, I know," I whispered back. He sent shivers up my spine, and all he was doing was breathing. Everyone needed to breath, but not on my neck. Joe sat down on one of the little chairs that were just lying around. He pulled me onto his lap. Like he did that day in school.

"Lilly. Can I just…" Joe started to ask, but never finished. He was supposed to be funny, and smooth with the ladies. Then, he kissed me. He was going to ask if he could kiss me. I found myself kissing back, and my arms found their way to around Joe's neck. We pulled apart, and I saw Miley with a huge smile on her face, and Kevin looking like a wounded puppy. OH MY GOD! Kevin liked me. I stood up, and started to pace around.

"Joe, we are performing," Kevin said, very softly, almost sounding like he was about to cry. Joe stood up, and left with a confused look on his face. Miley caught my arm, forcing me to stop pacing.

"What was that?" Miley asked me, clearly knowing that I had just kissed Joe. I knew that she wanted to know why I had just started to pace. It was what I did when I was confused of nervous; it was just proof that I had known her too long.

"I kissed Joe," I said, but it kind of sounded like a question. Maybe, I could play dumb, and Miley would just drop it.

"Yea, I saw that. What about the whole pacing deal?" Miley asked me. I winced when she said that. I really didn't want to tell her. I got an idea. I could act it out.

"Okay, so I was sitting here, and then Joe kissed me," I sat flinging myself not the chair previously occupied by Joe. I sat sitting in the same direction that I had before. Miley looked bemused.

"Uh huh," Miley said, scrunching her eyebrows together. I rolled my eyes.

"So, then I pulled away and saw you looking all happy, and Kevin looking really sat. Like someone had just don the Mexican Hat Dance on his heart," I said, hoping Miley would be able to figure out the rest without me telling her. Her eyebrows set into place.

"OMG! So, that's what he was staring at while we were performing," Miley said, and I knew that she figured it out. I nodded. She collapsed in the chair that Joe and I had kissed on. I had started pacing, again.

"Yea, so now I just needa tell Kevin like it is. I lo- like Joe," I said. I was about to say I love Joe. Miley noticed this and smiled at me.

"You love him?" Miley asked me. Did I? I mean like I like him a lot. More than I like Oliver, and I used to like him a lot.

"Love who?" Joe's voice echoed through backstage. The concert was over already. Wow! I ran over and gave him a bear hug. I noticed Kevin glaring daggers at Joe, but at the same time looking very sad.

"No one," I whispered in Joe's ear, and smiled. We left the building, in one piece, but the reporters, or paparazzi, kept getting asked if Joe and Lilly were dating. They were also asking about Miley and Nick. Also the occassional question of Hannah and Nick dating, since the little duet. Hannah had left the concert early due to recording…or that's what we told the reporters. We had given them no answer as for the whole dating situations.

"That was amazing!" Miley yelled as we all slid over the buttery smooth leather seats. Miley was sitting next to Nick, who was next to Kevin. On the opposite seat was Joe and I. Joe's arm was draped over my shoulder.

"You did great Miley," Kevin mumbled. Joe and Nick shot him confused looks. Kevin stared out the darkened window.

"Thanks," Miley squeaked and tried to get closer to Nick. I scooted even closer to Joe. If I got any closer I would have been on top of him, but that wouldn't be a first. The limo ride was semi-awkward.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Joe suggested, not knowing what he was going to get himself into. We were stuck in traffic, so it was going to be boring AND awkward. That wouldn't be any fun.

"Okay," Nick, Kevin, Miley, and I agreed. Joe smiled and nodded.

"I'll go first since I thought of it. Nick truth or dare," Joe said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. I shook my head; Joe was coming up with something that Nick would regret.

"Um…truth," Nick squeaked. Joe's face fell a little; he probably had a weird dare planned out. Joe then smiled. Nick looked a little worried about this.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Joe asked. I could see Nick's face become pale, but his ears become bright red. Then, I saw Miley's face become as red as a tomato. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. They had OBVIOUSLY kissed before, and that was Miley's first kiss. Why didn't I hear about this before? I had to lecture her on that later.

"Miley," Nick whispered. I guess Joe heard because then Joe was smiling, and he made little kissie faces at them. I smiled at my best friend.

"Aw…" Joe mocked a girl's reaction. Miley's face got even redder, if that was possible. I glanced over at Kevin, whose eyes were still out the window.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Nick asked me. I didn't want to confess anything like that, but I also didn't want a dare. I decided to be brave and bold.

"Dare," I confidently said. Nick looked to be deep in thought.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss…Kevin," Nick said. I felt my face drop, Kevin look eagerly at me, Joe pull me closer to him, Nick smile, and Miley's eyes get huge. WHAT THE HECK WAS NICK THINKING?!?

"She doesn't have to do that," Joe yelled at his younger brother. I felt a little smile burst out on my face. He was being protective of me. Good Joe! Sweet Joe, don't make me kiss your older brother, that has a crush on me.

"Yea, she does. She chose dare, now she has to do it," Nick said back to his brother, trying to stay calm. This could get ugly.

"No, she's going out with me. I won't let her kiss Kev. Besides, she doesn't want to either. What kind of brother are you?" Joe yelled as he pulled me even closer to him. Kevin looked sad, and them he returned to staring out the window. Wow, for liking me, he sure did a pretty good job of hiding it…till now. Wait. Hold up. Had Joe just said that we were going out?

"We are going out?" I asked Joe, very quietly. Kevin must have heard because I saw the glare being sent to Joe.

"If you want to," Joe whispered back to me. I hugged him. I most definitely did. Okay, so now we were going out. This made the Kevin situation THIS much more complicated.

"Okay, so can we continue. I won't do it, but we can't just sit here," I said, noticing those glares going back and forth from Nick to Joe; occasionally one came from Kevin, and it was shot at Joe.

"Good idea," Miley said, trying to help me. That way maybe we would live for this limo ride, and we could be able to tell the tale.

"Okay, so Miley truth or dare," I said, not daring to pick anyone with the surname of Jonas. Miley put on a fake face of thinking.

"Truth," Miley said, putting on an overly sweet smile. I knew exactly what I could ask her.

"Are you still a failure at guys?" I asked Miley. Her face became flushed, and she shook her head.

"Not anymore," Miley said, and smiled at Nick. The tension that was between the brothers didn't seem as strong.

"Nice Lil," Joe whispered, and I felt the hot breath on my neck. I, involuntary, shivered. Joe noticed that I shivered, and hugged me tighter. He must have thought that I was cold. It was a really cute gesture.

"So, Kevin, truth or dare," Miley said. I guess it was only fair; we couldn't act like he didn't exist. He looked at Joe then me then Nick then me then Joe then Miley.

"Truth," Kevin mumbled. Miley thought for a moment, then smiled at me. My eyes became wide as I thought of what she could possibly ask him.

"Kevin, have you ever like, or do like someone in this limo?" Miley asked the question I was dreading the most. My jaw hung open, and I think that I seriously could have killed Miley at the moment.

"Yea," Kevin mumbled, and tried not to say anything else. I had to kill Miley for that. Joe hugged me tighter, and I saw Nick drape his arm over Miley's shoulder.

"Who?" Nick asked, sounding scared of the answer. There were only two girls, and another bro had claimed her. Kevin faced everyone in the limo, and cleared his throat.

"Here we are. At Miley Stewart's house," The driver announced. Miley opened the door, and we were getting ready to leave. Joe kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later," Joe said before releasing me. Miley and Nick hugged.

"Bye Mile. Talk to you later," Nick said. Miley and I were out of the limo…of death. I hugged her.

"Lilly," Kevin whispered the answer to the previous question. I slammed the limo door.

"DRIVE!" Miley yelled at the limo driver. The limo was gone in record speed. This could be a problem, a big problem.

**So, there Kevin will have plenty of spotlight with the situation that I put him in. After this problem is all resolved, he might actually get his own girl. I feel sorry for Lilly. She has Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, and Oliver crushing on her…the only person that isn't is Nick, but I could easily change that. (But I won't. Don't worry people, it will still be LOE!) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Rose

**This story is probably my favorite to write. The people that review are amazing. I love all of your reviews, you guys are amazing!!! Enjoy chapter thirteen…**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana! But, I do use them for whatever crazy thing I want them to do!**

**LILLY'S POV**

It's been a week, and Joe still hasn't said more than two words to Kevin. Kevin's been looking really sad, and Joe's been more protective with me. Sometimes taking it a little overboard.

"_Joe, I'll be waiting for you in the limo," I said, only because they had some equipment to clean up. Kevin was already outside, clearing some details up with Mr. Stewart. He was a really nice dude, but he was just protecting his baby doll._

"_No, Kev might make a move on you. Wait for me. I'll be ten minutes tops," Joe pleaded. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Come on. It is so boring just waiting for you. I'll just be in the limo listening to music," I said. I really didn't want to wait around, by myself. I wanted music, and music was located in the limo._

"_You'll be listening to music, but Kevin will be all over you," Joe said. I rolled my eyes, and kissed Joe's soft lips._

"_I'll just be in the limo. I won't let him do anything dumb. Okay?" I said. I just wanted Joe to trust his brother again. I liked that he was all protective, but this was a little too much._

"_Okay, Lil…call me if you need anything. I'm just a phone call away," Joe said before giving my forehead a kiss. I giggled. I was only like twenty feet away from him. Oh well._

There was also another time that was ridiculous. I like couldn't believe that Joe would even think that.

"_Joe, I'll be right back. Bathroom," I said, and got up from the couch that Joe and I were sprawled out on. We were watching a movie; I don't even remember the name. For most of the movie I was staring at Joe, trying to get the brother's to stop feuding, and kissing Joe._

"_The bathroom is the second door on the left. Past Kevin's bedroom. Wait. Lil, can't you hold it," Joe said. I started to laugh, but that made me only want to pee even more. He was being crazy about this._

"_No. Joe, I really can't," I said walking out of the, I guess you could call it the, living room._

"_I'll come with you," Joe said jumping over the couch. I rolled my eyes, and left the living room…with Joe trailing behind me like a puppy dog._

"_You are crazy about this," I commented. We passed Kevin's room, and Joe grabbed my hand._

"_Where are you guys going?" The oldest Jonas asked us. I stopped short, causing Joe to walk into me. I guess he wasn't expecting me to stop at Kevin's remark._

"_Anywhere not around you," Joe said, coldly. I rolled my eyes at him. Can't you just feel the brotherly love? That was sarcasm. This had been going on for like four days. Couldn't they just kiss and makeup already?_

"_The bathroom. He's a little protective," I said. Kevin smiled at me, and went back into his room. Joe and I continued on our walk to the bathroom._

"_Now, he could have done that before, without me there. Then, he could have just kissed you," Joe explained as I went into the bathroom. This was a little insane, and out of hand._

"Earth to Lilly! Lilz!" I heard a distant voice yell. I snapped back to reality, out of my little day dream. I was just thinking about the past week, and how brothers can hold grudges for a long time.

"Huh?" I asked noticing that my mom was in front of me, and I was laying on the couch in our living room. I sat up, but a little too fast. I felt the room spin.

"Guess who's here?" My mom asked me, but before I could even think of anyone that was around I saw my older sister Rose.

"ROSE!" I yelled, and flew off the couch, and hugged her. I hadn't seen her in months, since she left for college. I missed her so much.

"Hey Lilz. It's nice to see you too," Rose said, and I released her from the hug of death. She smiled. I stepped back, and looked at her. She must have grown, and she looked a lot skinnier than the last time I had seen her. She definitely looked tanner. I guess that's what sunshine does to you. Tight skinny jeans, matched with a polo or graphic tee, and converses. She had on many bracelets, and her blonde hair was down. She had gotten it cut to just below her elbow. She was still sporting her blue streaked side bangs.

"I'll let you two have some time together," I heard my mom say before leaving the room. I saw the front door open. I received a huge hug from Miley. Then, she turned to face Rose.

"ROSE!" Miley yelled, even louder than me. I giggled, and Miley gave Rose a huge hug. Miley had been living with Rose ever since we were twelve or something like that. Rose had practically raised us, since my mom was always working just to make end's meat.

"Hey Mile," Rose said as Miley loosened up her grip, but didn't let go. I heard the doorbell ring, so I opted to get it…since Miley and Rose were having a reunion.

"Hey Lil," Joe said, giving me a kiss. I saw Kevin coming from his car that was parked in the driveway. I saw Nick standing behind Joe like a little lost puppy dog.

"Hi. Is Miley here?" Nick asked trying to push past Joe and I. I moved over, and let him in. With all of the force he was pushing with, he fell when I wasn't there anymore. Miley ran over, and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked as Rose walked over, and started to talk to Joe. I couldn't help, but feel jealous. My own sister was batting her eyelashes at him, and touching his arm. Kevin was walking up the patio stairs, and Joe slammed the door in his face.

"Joe," I growled, and opened the door up. Kevin came in, and I hugged him. I let go to see Joe giving an envious glare, and I saw Nick and Miley nowhere in sight. I guess they would be better not here. From what I could tell, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Lil. I'm sorry," Kevin said as soon as we were out of earshot of Joe. I gave him a quizzical look, and I could feel my eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Why?" I asked the oldest JoBro. It wasn't like anything was his fault.

"For liking you," Kevin whispered. I laughed. Then, I saw his face, and it must have looked like mine before.

"You can't control that kind of stuff," I said, and hugged Kevin. I looked over Kevin's shoulder to see Rose hugging Joe. I know, that she's my sister and everything, but I just wanted to slap her across the face. I walked over to their little huddle, and entered their little circle thing.

"Hey Lil," Rose said casually. I resisted all urge to slap her, or yell at her. I heard the notes of 'Please Be Mine' being played on a guitar. I left there, just to be sure that I didn't cause a scene…or did something that I would regret. I walked into the living room to see Miley playing guitar, and her and Nick singing. Just like the concert, I smiled.

"Hey Lilly. You like?" Miley said, referring to the little song. I bit my lip, and nodded my head. I felt someone walk up behind me. I whipped around to face Kevin. I gasped. I was practically in his face, like if I had been two inches taller I would have hit his face.

"Um…" I said, and gulped. I knew that I was in too deep. I heard Miley giggle behind me.

"Yea," Kevin said, and moved to the side. I walked into the kitchen, only to see Rose pushed up against my boyfriend…kissing him. I gasped, and put my hand over my mouth.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled, and raced up the stairs. I buried myself under my blankets, and placed my head in my pillow. I was crying. It just hurt me, so much. I thought that I had loved him. I thought that sisters wouldn't do that to me. I heard my bedroom door opening. I hadn't locked it. Stupid Lilly. I sobbed.

"Lilly," I heard a gentle male voice say. I couldn't tell which Jonas Brother it was, or maybe it was even Oliver. I didn't know. I just wanted them gone.

"Go away," I said, but it was probably all muffled. I continued to have tears pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that he would let her do that. I couldn't believe that Rose would do that. I wasn't sure which one I was madder at.

"Come on Lilz," I heard Oliver said. This wasn't going to help my problem anymore. I mumbled, and rolled over. I felt the blanket being lifted off of me.

"Go away," I said, facing Oliver. Tears still trickling out of my eyes. Oliver nudged me, and I moved over to make room for him. He sat on my bed.

"No, Lil. Miley sent me up here; after she explained everything. I'm so sorry Lilz," Oliver said. He hugged me, and it just felt weird. It was like I didn't even like him anymore.

"Ol. Please don't do that anymore," I whispered. Oliver must have gotten the hint because he immediately let go.

"Lilly, don't worry about Rose. Joe was just another pretty face. A face that hurts you," Oliver said. I rolled my eyes. If he was going to lecture me on why Joe was bad for me, then I didn't want to hear it.

"Oliver. I really don't want to hear it," I said in a pretty annoyed tone. Oliver must have gotten the hint that I didn't want company because he stood up.

"I'm just a phone call away, Lil," Oliver said before kissing my cheek. I saw a pretty angry looking Joe walk into my room. Oliver left, practically tripping over his feet. I started to cry again. I had my heart broken one too many times.

"I came up here to explain myself, and I see that. Lilly, I knew you were mad, but come on," Joe said, sounding like he was getting more and more mad by the second.

"He kissed my cheek, you kissed Rose's LIPS!" I said, getting louder and louder with each word, until I was yelling. My sadness was replaced by anger. In just needed to get out of here. Maybe, punch something or run. Running had always been my escape. I couldn't be here anymore. I stood up, and slipped my feet into my black beat up converses. I ran out the door, practically knocking Joe over in the process. I ran down the stairs, and out the door.

"Lilly! Where are you going?" I heard Miley ask, but I was already gone; running as fast as I could. I hoped that she had the common sense to know where I was, and maybe to not bring anyone when she finds me.

**MILEY'S POV**

"I'm right here," I sang, and played my guitar. Nick and I were in Lilly's furnished basement, playing around. Nick applauded for me. I sat on the couch, and put the guitar down.

"ROSE'S LIPS!" I heard a girl yell. I think it was Lilly, and she sounded pretty mad and upset. I ran up the stairs, I knew something was wrong.

"Lilly! Where are you going?" I asked from the patio. Lilly was already gone, running away from here. I knew exactly where she had gone. I would just need to go alone, or take Nick; someone who hadn't done anything bad to her.

"Where is she going?" Oliver said, sticking his head out from inside the fridge. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Somewhere," I said, getting mad. As if Lilly hadn't had enough boy problems.

"Oh," I heard a few people say. I saw Rose sitting on the counter, an overly innocent face on. I just wanted to punch her.

"Joe and Kevin can you just go home. Please, Nick stay," I said as I noticed Nick leaving. He stayed back by me. Joe and Kevin left.

"Bye Mile. Tell me if she's okay," Joe said, sounding sincere. Maybe, he really did care about her. Oliver was making himself a sandwich.

"Oliver! Make one of those at home!" I yelled at him. He quickly finished up making his sandwich. He put in a plastic baggie, and left. I smiled at Rose.

"Are you okay?" I heard Nick whispered in my ear. I must have looked pretty scary like this.

"Just peachy," I said with my teeth clenched, and it was dripping sarcasm. I said as I stormed out of the house, but not before grabbing Nick's hand, and dragging him with me.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked me. We were walking down the sidewalk, and I still had my hand in his. I stopped and looked into his brown- wait, that makes them sound ugly- his hazel or chocolate eyes. I noticed the tips of his ears were red. The wind whipped my hair around my head.

"To find Lilly," I stated.

**So, Miley decided to be all brave…but not without taking Nick with her. Ah…the sweet drama. Sorry, it will all work out in the end. I just ended it here before I went and just kept typing up this like monster long chapter. So…review, and the next chapter will be up soon!!! The next chapter will contain Joe's view with the whole random Rose issue.**


	14. On Her Way

**Chapter fourteen…I am just stalling on doing my English project. Yea, it's due tomorrow, and I've had it since before Christmas…but I am a HUGE procrastinator. Bold is Joe's flashback, and italics are the little text. So, here enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything. It's sad.**

**LILLY'S POV**

What was I thinking? It was late, and I was on the beach alone, crying. I sobbed, and pulled my knees up to my chest as the wind whipped around my body. It started to rain.

"Why does my life have to be so bad? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I questioned myself, I think. I wondered if Miley, or anyone, was looking for me. The only perosn that truely cared about me was Joe, and he was found kissing my older sister. I knew Miley cared, but now she had Hannah Montana and Nick to worry about. I shivered. It was getting cold, rainy, and windy out.

"LILLY! LIL, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Miley yell. I stood up, and walked away from the little hole that I had squished myself into.

"Lilly," Nick said, and pointed to me. I could see a curly haired dude, and a girl running towards me; their hands were intertwined. Miley got to me first and hugged me; she almost knocked me down with the force. Nick just awkwardly stood behind us.

"Lilly, never do that again," Miley scolded me. I nodded, and felt tears running. I guess that no one could see them because of the rain. Miley stood in between Nick and I, she took our hands. I smiled. It felt great to have something to fall back onto.

"Miley, I'm just gonna go home," I heard Nick say, before Miley let go of my hand. I continued walking down the street. I crossed the street, and saw Rose's car drive down the road. I kept walking, my feet in rhythm with the sound of the rain.

"Lilly!" I heard someone behind me yell. I turned around to see Miley trying to catch up with me. I smiled. I wasn't sure if I crying anymore.

"Lilly, Miley," My mom said, hugging each of our soaking wet bodies. Jackson came down the stairs with towels. Miley and I each took one, and dried off with it. My mom then took off two bowls of chicken noodle soup off of the counter, and placed them on the island. It didn't look like anything my mom would have made.

"Who made this?" I asked as I sat at the island, a bowl of steaming warm soup in front of me, with a towel wrapped around my numb body. It was raining so hard.

"Mrs. Jonas. She heard about what happened from Kevin after she saw Joe coming home, in tears. Then, seeing Nick soaked she brought this over," My mom explained as I helped myself to another bowl. It was just so warm, and I was just so cold. Rose walked into our house. I shot her a glare. She walked up the stairs, and into her attic room.

"That was nice of her," I said, trying not to think about Joe crying because of what I did. Maybe, he really didn't do it. Maybe, it was all Rose's fault.

"Yea, real nice," I heard Rose, sarcastically comment. She came down the stairs, and suitcase clunking behind her.

"Rosie, where are you going?" My mom asked. I hoped that she was shipping herself back to her college, never to return. I never wanted to see her again.

"To see Tristan, and then a hotel. Tomorrow, I will be back on my way to Maine," Rose said before giving my mom a quick hug, and leaving. Ding dong, the wicked witch is gone…played in my head, only I changed the words. I smiled.

"I'll be in my room," I said to my mom after seeing Miley go into the basement. My mom started cleaning up the bowls, and I went up the stairs. I went into my room; I changed into a pair of American Eagle sweat pants, and a tank top, that used to be Rose's. I laid down under my covers, and looked at my phone. I had a missed text, and it was only eight forty at night. I looked at the missed text. It was from 'Shmexy Joe'. I giggled just thinking about when he had put that in my phone.

'_Lil. where r u? im worried bout you…rose did it all. call me back sometime. -joe' _He was worried. I decided to call him. I sat up, and pressed speed dial number two.

"Hey Lil," Joe said, his voice cracking. Was he seriously crying?

"Are you okay?" I asked. It just slipped out. I stood up, and slipped my feet into my pink fuzzy slippers.

"Yea, I'm fine," Joe said. He sounded distant. I walked to my window. I saw something moving. I opened my window to get a better look. The wind whipped my hair around.

"Oh…I was just checking because my mom told me that you mom said that you were crying. I was just worried about you," I said after a pause. I saw that it was a cat. I was hoping that it would be Joe, doing some kind of clichéd window-throwing-thing…I guess not. Therefore, I closed my window, and sighed.

"Yea, I kinda was. I'm sorry Lilly," Joe said. I sat on my bed, Indian style.

"It's okay, I think," I said. I pulled my blanket over my shoulder, and held it like a cape. I was cold. Miley walked into our room. She grabbed a large pair of sweats from out high school, and a pink tank top. She walked out of the room; I think she was going to take a shower.

"Yea. Lil, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow," Joe said.

"Bye. See you in school," I said, and hung up. I heard the shower water running. I called it. I looked at the clock it read nine twenty. Miley walked back in the room, holding her dirty clothes in one hand and her wet towel in the other. I got up, and walked into the bathroom. I took a hot shower, and stumbled back into my room. I laid in bed for a half an hour, unable to sleep. I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. I heard my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I looked at it, one new text. I heard Miley snoring softly.

'_can u sleep? –joe' _I smiled as I read this. It was like he still cared even after the whole Rose incident.

'_no…' _I replied to Joe. I wasn't sure of what to call him anymore. Was he still my boyfriend, and just a friend?

'_neither can i…i really am sorry. -joe'_ Joe sent. I looked at the screen. I bet he was, but I couldn't just forgive him in a second. It was just something that I didn't do.

'_i know…was it really all roses fault?'_ I sent. I needed to know. I wasn't sure. I know that Joe was being all protective of me with Kevin. Shouldn't I have been all protective of Joe with Rose? I guess so; then I wouldn't be in this position.

'_yea…ill tell you tomorrow.. -joe'_ I read.. This had been a long day for the both of us. I decided not to text him back, but to call him. I needed to have this cleared up, tonight, if I wanted any sleep.

**JOE'S POV**

I was, patiently, waiting for Lilly to text back. I really had felt back about this. I did cry when I got home, and I was crying before. I decided to text her because of my lack of falling asleep, and I felt horrible about Rose. I felt my phone vibrating in between my hands. I looked at the caller id. 'Lil'. I smiled, and opened my phone.

"Hey," I said softly, one because Nick was sleeping across the room and two, because I didn't want to be all loud and obnoxious. Yes, I know big words; I just don't use them a lot, ow whenever I talk.

"Hey, wanna explain?" Lilly said, cutting to the chase. I don't blame her though. The memory rushed back to me, and hit me like a ton of bricks.

**Nick and I made Kevin drive us over to Lilly's house. We pulled into her driveway, and I was still sort of mad at him. I just couldn't believe that he liked her, Lilly, my girlfriend. What was wrong with him? My own brother.**

**"Hey Lil," I said before giving before mentioned girlfriend a kiss. Then, Nick tried to push his way through. Lilly moved to the side causing my klutz of a brother to fall. That caused Miley to rush over, from an older version of Lilly with blue streaked side bangs. Miley helped before mention klutzy brother up, and they disappeared in the living room. The older Lilly came over.**

**"Hi. I'm Rose," Rose said batting her eyelashes. Was this girl flirting with me? Who was she anyway? I looked around, but not before flashing Rose a smile, and saw Kevin coming up the patio stairs. I slammed the door.**

**"Joe," I heard Lilly growl at me, yes growl. Lilly opened the door and let my older brother in. Then, she received a hug from Kevin. I gave him a glare. I hated his guts for hugging Lilly. I know, that's a little over protective, but still.**

**"And you are?" Rose said, filling in the blank that I left. Did she seriously not know who I was? I saw Lilly and Kevin talking in hushed tones in the corner of the kitchen. Then, they hugged again. My blood was boiling, and I wanted to punch Kevin.**

**"Joe Jonas," I said, and she giggled and gave me a gentle shove. I saw Lilly walk over, and jump into our conversation.**

**"Hey Lil," Rose said to Lilly. Lilly looked really pissed, and I heard the chords of 'Please Be Mine' being played. Lilly left, and went to see what was going on. I noticed Kevin following her. Rose must have noticed my glares at Kevin because she leaned over.**

**"Don't worry about her," Rose said before kissing me. I was pushed up against the island as Rose kissed me, hard. I heard someone gasp. Rose pulled away from me and I opened my eyes; only to see a really sad Lilly with tears on the brims of her eyes.**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lilly yelled before running up the stairs. I went to go and help her, but Miley held my arm back. Then, that Oliver kid walked in, and Miley sent him upstairs. Miley went down a flight of stairs in the basement, taking Nick with her. I took that as an opportunity to go upstairs. I went up the stairs, only to see Oliver kissing Lilly's cheek. I walked into her room.**

**"I came up here to explain myself, and I see that. Lilly, I knew you were mad, but come on," I said, exasperated. Lilly was crying, I wasn't sure if she had just restarted or if she hadn't stopped. I resisted every urge to put my hand out, and wipe her tears away.**

**"He kissed my cheek, you kissed Rose's LIPS!" Lilly said getting louder with every word until she was yelling. Then, I watched her slip her feet into converses, and take off out the door. She was down the stairs and out the front door before I even realized what had just happened.**

I remembered, and told Lilly everything. There was a long pause, it really didn't seem awkward. It just seemed like Lilly was thinking.

"I knew Rose was bad news," Lilly muttered. I could almost hear her sadness.

"Okay, well Lilz, I have to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said. It was getting late, and I was finally getting sleepy.

"Me too, night Joe," Lilly said, and the phone call ended. I rested my head on my pillow. She was on her way to forgiving me.

**That's a wrap. Now, I have to go and do my English project. That I HAVE to finish by like tomorrow morning! I should have fun with that! Ew…till then review please!!! Oh BTW, I will update on Wednesday...I am so busy with tests and friends until then!**


	15. Tristan and Dairy Queen

**I got an 83 on the English project. That shocked me, considering that I spent a night on it. LOL! I was like overly ecstatic. Here's chapter fifteen!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers! Isn't that great!**

**MILEY'S POV**

I had just woken up, and Lilly seemed to be in a deep sleep. I looked at my phone, top check the time, but I saw that I had one missed text. I yawned, and opened it.

'hey mile. meet me at the beach at ten' it read. I already knew that it was from Nick. I looked at the time; it was nine forty-three. I had like fifteen minutes to get ready. I sprang out of bed, and frantically looked for clothes. I picket a pair of black Bermuda shorts, and a bright aqua tank top. I slipped my feet into my black flip flops, and ran out of the house, my cell in hand. I ran to the beach, and when I was a block away I stopped, and started to walk. I got to the beach, and saw Nick with a hat, sunglasses, and a big jacket on. I giggled, and gave him a hug.

"Let's go over here," I said, pulling Nick off to the area where we found Lilly last night. The storm had passed pretty quickly.

"Did you just wake up?" Nick asked after a few minutes of silence. It was like a cross between an awkward silence, and a comfortable one. I yawned, again, and smiled at him.

"Yea. Why did you want me to come down here?" I asked him. I know that it might have been weird, but I needed to know. I looked into Nick's eyes, and his eyes were scanning my face. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. What was he going to say?

"Um…Miles," Nick said, but not getting to the point. I took his hands in mine. It didn't feel weird, at least for me. We had kissed last night, in the rain, so cliché.

"Nick, tell me," I said, almost whining. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled sharply. Then, he sighed, and ran a hair through his curls; making them flop in different directions.

"Okay, Miles will you…" Nick said, but drifted off. I think he was trying to…I have no idea, but he better tell me.

"Will I what?" I asked, like I was asking a little kid. He ran another hand through his curls. I giggled. I scanned his face, he bit his lip. Then, a hand went through his curls.

"Will you," Nick started off loud, and then went into a bunch of incoherent mumbles. I threw my head back, and did an overly exaggerated sigh. I snapped my head back in place, and saw Nick running another hand though his hair.

"Nick come on, just please say it," I said, it sounded like a cross between a whine and begging. He ran another hand through his curls. What was wrong? Like, how bad could it be?

"Go out with me," Nick said in a whisper. I was surprised that I heard it. Wait. Did he just ask me out?

"Come again," I said, knowing what he said, but this wasn't really happening. It couldn't really be happening. This was all a perfect dream, that I would unfortunatly wake up from.

"Will you go out with me?" Nick asked, not sounding nervous at all. There was no hand in hair before he said this. I guess that he had found some courage.

"Yes," I said, and smiled. Then, we kissed. It was short and sweet. It didn't look like we were trying to eat each other's faces.

"Okay," Nick said as we parted. That made three times. Was I really going to keep count of the number of times that we had kissed? Isn't that a little weird? Oh well, we intertwined our hands, and walked onto the beach. The sun was shining, and the world just seemed peaceful. I just realized that Nick didn't have any disguise on.

"RUN!" I shouted noting about twenty teenage girls looking at Nick, and shooting daggers at me. Nick and I took off running. I didn't even know where we stopped, but we were finally away from them. I had my hands on my knees, and I was taking in deep breaths; just as Nick was.

"Thanks," Nick said, as soon as we could breathe again. We hugged, and then we kissed. That would be four. My eyes were closed, but I could see a flash of…lightening, maybe. Nick and I shot apart, and looked at where the flash of light came from. It was a guy holding a camera, and a retarded grin on his face.

"Nick, whatever happened to Hannah?" The guy asked. I rolled my eyes, and balled my hands into fists.

"Huh?" Nick said, playing dumb. I took my hand, and intertwined our fingers together.

"I saw you and Hannah at your last concert, and now you've moved onto this girl," The guy said. I was trying my hardest to not punch him or something. We were the same person, how dumb could some people be.

"Oh, well, Hannah and are close friends, but me and Miley are dating," Nick said. I felt my face get hot. I was dating Nick Jonas. It all sunk in. I smiled from ear to ear.

"That would be a lot more comforting if you didn't have a song titled Just Friends, where they fall in love," I said, trying to make everything seem more realistic. Nick's ears became red.

"Well, I might just leave you two alone, seeing as there might be a fight," The guy said, and ran off. I thought that the paparazzi lived for good gossip, and fights. Anyway, the guy was gone. I started to laugh, and Nick joined in. It must have been around two in the afternoon.

"Let's go surfing," I said, pulling Nick to the beach. We already had our bathing suits on, it was like a given when you live in Malibu. We ran to the beach, and attempted surfing.

**xoxoxoxoMEANWHILExoxoxoxo**

**  
****LILLY'S POV**

I rolled over, and felt my phone digging into my side. I sat up, and yawned. I stretched my arms out, and noticed Miley's empty bed. I got up, and changed into a pair of beat up old jeans, and a black tank top with white skulls on it. I looked at my phone, to check the time. I had an unread text. I check the time first. It was ten. I check the text. It was from Kevin. What? Why Kevin? I opened it.

'hey…meet me at my place. I needa talk to you' was what it said. Was Kevin insane? I mean he was cute and sweet and all, but I liked Joe. Why do boys have to be so confusing? I called Kevin's cell.

"Hello?" Kevin asked on the second ring. I stood up, and yawned.

"Hey, um…what do you need to talk about," I said, casually. Well, I tried to make it sound casual. It was my ex-boyfriend's older brother. If, he was trying to make a move on me that was just…ugh, gross. Like, he could have someone more his age, and one that didn't like his younger brother.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you would like to go Starbucks," Kevin said. Um…how could I say 'no, I like Joe' in a nice way? I don't think it was possible. I smiled; maybe it would make Joe feel even worse about the whole Rose situation.

"Um…I have to…visit Tristan," I said, my voice sounding sad near the end. He was my brother, and he had been killed by my father, one that I used to love and be so close to. I could always visit Tristan. I was so close to him. We were practically glued to the hip. My eyes filled with tears.

"Who's Tristan?" Kevin asked, obviously not noticing the sadness in my voice when I mentioned his name.

"My dead brother!" I shouted. I just got frustrated. I had tears running down my face. My dad could have just left, and the judge could have not been so stupid as to send someone to live with him.

"Oh…okay. I'll talk to you later," Kevin said and hung up. His voice was all sad, and broken up. I had just exploded because he didn't know who my brother was; I had never mentioned him before. Miley and Jackson knew about him, and how close we really were. I sighed, and took out the door. How was I getting there? I needed a ride, two miles is a long way. I took out my phone, and pressed speed dial two.

"Hello?" Joe said. I sighed, and sat on the steps of the porch.

"Hey Joe. Can you give me a ride?" I asked. I needed to visit Tristan, and I needed to tell him everything. I went there whenever I was confused or frustrated. This time I was both.

"Yea, sure. To where?" Joe asked me. The tears had stopped, but I knew telling my story over would make the tears come again.

"Somewhere, just pick me up at my house," I whispered. We said our goodbyes, and I waited for him. He finally rolled up. I stood up, and checked to make sure that I had locked the front door. Jackson was at Rico's, my mom was at work, and Miley was gone before I was awake.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked as I slid into the passenger seat. I closed the door, and buckled up. Joe pulled down the road.

"The cemetery," I whispered, my voice getting very sad. I could feel the tears just threatening to spill out.

"Oh, Lil. I'm so sorry," Joe said. He didn't even know half the story. I wished that today wouldn't have been Tristan's birthday. It just made today even more confusing, and horrible.

"Yea, I need to see my brother Tristan. Today's his birthday…and I just need to talk to him. I just need…to pretend that…he's really here. I just miss him," I said, now crying uncontrollably. I have never told anyone about Tristan. Everyone that knew had already known. I sobbed in between my words.

"Lil, I'm so sorry," Joe said, again. I guess that he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I just miss him. I used to be so close to him, you know. We were inseparable, and my dad beat him to death," I said, still crying, but not sobbing. Joe pulled to the side of the road, and threw his arms around me. I put my head into his shoulder, and cried. Was this wrong? He was my ex-boyfriend, and I was hanging onto him like he was the last thing I had.

"Lil, everything will be okay," Joe said as I started to control my crying. He rubbed my bad. It felt good to have Joe back.

"I'm good now. But, I still need to go there," I said, and Joe let go. We drove to the cemetery in silence. I gave Joe the directions to Tristan's grave.

"Here Lil. Do you want me to stay here?" Joe asked, almost inaudible. Did I want him to come, and keep me comfort? Or did I want him to stay here so I could spill everything?

"Can you come?" I asked in a small voice as I opened my door. Joe smiled.

"Of course," Joe said as he got out of the car. He followed me to Tristan's grave. Just looking at it, I had tears in my eyes.

"Hey Trist. I miss you. Happy birthday! I brought a friend," I said, my voice cracking several times. The wind blew my hair in front of my face. I had tears running down my face.

"Lil, are you gonna be okay?" Joe asked. I just realized that he never used Lilly, it was always Lil. It was the little nickname that he had given me. I nodded.

"Tristan, why must guys be so confusing? I don't even know when they became confusing. I think that it was something that just happened overnight. Trist, I need you here. I miss you so much. I can't believe that dad did that to you. Trist, I need your advice," I said, my voice cracking on like every other word. I had tears trailing down my face. Joe came over, and put an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, in a protective way.

"Tristan, you have an amazing sister," Joe said. I smiled, through all my tears. Joe was being all sweet, and not funny and sarcastic. Although, I needed him like that sometimes.

"Trist, you are missing out on the most dramatic time of my life. These times are when I wish that I had you. You know, that sometimes I wait up for you, just hoping that you'll come home from your late shift at Rico's," I confessed. No one knew that, not even Miley. Now, Tristan and Joe did. My tears were flowing a lot slower, and not as frantically. I put my head into Joe's chest. He hugged me, and rubbed my back. I was having another breakdown. These happened once or twice a year. Tristan's birthday, and sometimes Christmas.

"Come on Lil. I'll buy you some ice cream," Joe said, and led me to the car. He opened my door, and I slid in. Joe got in the other side, and drove to the nearest Dairy Queen. It was about a block from Joe's house. We waked in, our hands intertwined, and we caused a bunch of chaos.

"Hello, welcome to Dairy Queen. How many I help you?" The guy at the counter asked. Joe ordered his favorite, and I just got the same. We sat at one of the tables. We ate, with Joe occasionally signing something, or taking a picture. Other than that it was pretty nice. They had the radio playing in the back ground. I heard 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale come on. I immediately blushed.

"Are you two dating?" A rich looking teenager asked. She was tanned, and had long flowing almond colored hair.

"Um…" Was all that I could manage to get out. My face was still red, from the question and the song playing.

"Yea," Joe said, and my jaw dropped. I looked at Joe, who was smiling.

"Fine," The teenager said, glaring at me, and strutting off. Yes, strutting, like the local Dairy Queen was her catwalk. I giggled. I threw my little cup and spoon away. I turned around from the garbage, and was faced with an awkward position. I was face-to-face with Joe. It was the same place that I was with Kevin yesterday.

"Um…" I said, getting cut off by Joe's lips. That had just shocked me. We parted only to see Kevin walking in the door.

**Okay, so I know exactly what will happen in the next chapter. I left it open for you people to predict what will happen. I should update Friday!!! Review!**


	16. Perfectly Imperfect

**Chapter sixteen. Wow, I just can't believe it. I have a splitting headache, and I was taken out of school early. LOL! Now, I like have nothing to do, so I decided to type this up.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, I thought that you had to visit Tristan. Not play tonsil hockey with my bro," Kevin said, sounding mad. I felt tears form in my eyes. I was just a disaster today. Kevin was usually the clam and collected one, what happened to him.

"I wasn't playing 'tonsil hockey' with Joe. He had driven me to see Tristan. Then, I was in a really bad mood, so he offered to buy me ice cream. Jeez," I said before running out of here. I just ran and ran and ran. When I was running, and my head was filled with jumbled thoughts, it never felt like that long. The next thing I knew I was by Rico's. That had been over a mile, and no one had chased after me. I have come to the conclusion that…guys suck.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said coming from the direction of the ocean. Her hair was wet, and she was carrying a surfboard. She had gone surfing…with a moving surfboard.

"Who's behind there?" I asked. All I saw was a blue and green board, and two hands holding it upright.

"It's me," Nick said, before sticking his head out from behind the big board. They turned the rentals in. I wiped my eyes; they must have been all red and puffy, not to mention the smearing makeup.

"Hey um…listen, Miles, I'll be home. Don't tell anyone where I am," I said, leaving a very confused couple. I ran to my house, and locked myself in my room. I have had enough drama. I heard someone knock on the door. This time, I remembered to lock it.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I heard Jackson ask. When did he become caring? I don't know, but I kind of liked it. If he stayed like this, I would have another person to complain to.

"No," I said, and sniffled. I was gaining control of my gushing tears.

"Lilly, I know what today is. Don't worry. Everything will be okay," Jackson said, and I heard him walk away. He was referring to Tristan's birthday. Things were so complicated. Someone else knocked on my door. I didn't want to see anyone. I was just starting to function normally on Tristan's birthday, and now with all of the Jonas drama added on to it…it just, ugh, made it so much harder.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I heard Miley said. I sighed, but it seemed like it was out of relief. I hoped that she was alone. I heard the doorknob being jiggled. She was trying to get in. It was also her room, so I should have let her in, but I didn't want to explain anything to her. I just wanted to be alone, in silence, just to think.

"Lilly. Open up," I heard Nick say. I smiled. He was the only Jonas, besides Frankie, that didn't my life even more complicated than it was. I could tell that we were going to be close friend. Like one that would be able to read me like a book. Like Oliver used to be...before he fell for me, and I had a crush on him. One that was growing each time Joe upset me, but you didn't hear that from me.

"Hold on," Miley said. I cursed myself. She was getting the key. We had hidden it from everyone. It was in the living room, behind the pile of DVDs, in that little hole that we had cut out. I heard the key being put in, and then the door flew open. Miley and Nick were standing in the doorway. At least no Kevin or Joe were there, but I knew that they were coming. They had to...they just had to show that they cared.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Nick asked me, giving me a hug. Miley didn't look jealous. Why did Joe freak out every time I hugged Kevin? Was he overprotective of me?

"I'm fine," I said, in an unconvincing tone. Nick and Miley sat on Miley's bed, across the room from mine. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yea, um, no. Try again," Miley said. I sighed. I would end up telling her anyway. I heard the doorbell, and then I saw a blob run by my room. I think it was Jackson running to get the door. I hoped that it was Joe, and not Kevin. I could deal without seeing the oldest brother, for a while.

"Okay, so I needed a ride to the cemetery. I called Joe, but that was after I declined Kevin's offer to Starbucks. Then, Joe took me to the Dairy Queen, and we ended up kissing. Kevin started to yell at me, and I just ran all the way home," I said. Nick's eyes were wide. I don't know which part did it, but his eyes were huge. Miley looked deep in thought.

"Wait. You ran like a mile back to here," Miley said. I guess not fully comprehending the concept of running from the nearest Dairy Queen, a mile away. I nodded my head.

"Why did you go to the cemetery?" Nick asked. I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and my throat closed up. I didn't want to tell anyone else, although it was a piece of vital information in understaning the fiasco.

"Lil, can I come in?" I heard Joe ask. He was standing in the doorway.

"Lilly, I'll explain to Nick the whole…yea, thing. Talk with Joe," Miley said, leaving me in the room. She took Nick with her. I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell that story again.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset before," Joe said. I know that I was upset. Kevin was being all…stupid. Can't he just understand that I don't like him like that?

"I guess," I said, before Joe threw his arms around me. I hugged him back, and sobbed into his shirt. Would I ever be able to go through Tristan's birthday without being a disaster? Although, it felt good to have a solid...um, friend to fall back onto. Actually, I had a lot, but Joe was the one that had been with me all of today. I guess it gave Oliver and Miley a break from this; that they had seen every year.

"Shh…it's gonna be okay," Joe said. It was so comforting. I liked how he could be all funny and sarcastic, and then all sweet and comforting. I sobbed. Joe was still holding me hostage. It didn't seem like he was going to be letting go anytime soon, and that was fine by me.

"I know," I said. Tomorrow, everything would be okay. I would be normal, and I could continue with my life. My messed up, drama filled, confusing life. Oh, the joy.

"Ahem," A voice said. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I pulled my head away from Joe's chest, only to see Kevin. Seeing him made me throw my head back into Joe's chest. I didn't need this. Who had let him in? Jackson was in his room, and Miley and Nick knew that I didn't want to see him.

"Go away," Joe said, and started running his fingers through my hair. It felt good, I liked it. I wish that I could stay like this, forever. Let Joe handle all of teh drama, that i couldn't make myself go through.

"No, she needs someone to comfort her, not make jokes," Kevin said. I squeezed my eyes shut, and cried. This whole brother hating brother thing had to stop. Why couldn't I be like Miley, and just stay out of all this drama?

"I am comforting her. She needs someone with a sense of humor to cheer her up," Joe said. I could tell that this was going to get ugly, and fast.

"She needs someone who won't push her aside like a toy after a week," Kevin said, and I could tell that his comment just pissed Joe off. His body got rigid, and he held me tighter. I didn't mind though. I did mind the fact tha if Kevin kept making comments that I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Come on, Lil," Joe said, picking me up bridal style. He carried me like that out of my room, and down two flights of stairs; into the basement. It was furnished, and just like had a bunch of couches, a TV, a huge stereo, and some instruments. I loved it down here. I once convinced my mom to let me sleep down here, but I never fell asleep. Needless to say, that was the last time that my mom had let me be down here after nine, and it was the last time I ever had an energy drink.

"Promise me that…you won't just push me aside…like a doll," I managed to get out, after some sobs. Joe placed me on one of the love couch things, and sat next to me. I looked at our intertwined hands, and he picked up my head. I was looking into his eyes. I bit my lip. I was never good with confrontational things, and sometimes I had trust issues.

"I promise. Lil, I think…I…love you," Joe said. We had locked the door that lead into the room. This one's key only Miley's and I had a copy of. Tristan was the one to give us identical hand painted keys. He was teh one to personally take his paintball gun, and paint them for us.

"How many times have you said that this week?" I heard Kevin shout from outside the door. I needed this whole brother feud thing to stop. I'm surprised that they hadn't killed each other at home yet. Joe put his arm over my shoulder, and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. Today was turning out to be perfectly imperfect.

**I like this chapter. Sorry for the whole Joe/Kevin fight. Should I keep Miley and Nick out of this, or should I drag them into it? Possibly, Nick could be forced to take sides. Just some ides. I'm also sorry for that horrible, cliché ending…it sounded good in my head, but not on paper. I just left it. I should update on Monday, but if I get a lot of reviews than I will update Sunday.**


	17. The Memories, The Picture, and The Dad

**Okay, so here's chapter seventeen. I got over twenty reviews on the last chapter…I was in complete and total shock. I love all of my reviewers! Have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Hello, I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the Jonas Brothers.**

**MILEY'S POV**

Joe and Kevin were still fighting. We were in the dressing room, backstage, for the next concert. Hannah was performing, again.

"Joe, she needs someone who will care for her," Kevin argued. This had been going on too long. Lilly was walking around backstage with Oliver. He let her escape from here. Lucky duck.

"Yea, but Kevin, she also needs someone her age. With a sense of humor," Joe countered. Nick and I looked at each other. I guess that I would have to use my backup idea. I have had this one planned for three days. I guess it was time to put it into action.

"Hannah Montana to stage," A loud voice boomed. I stood up, and straightened out my black skirt, and I pulled my pink top up. Nick stood up, knowing that in another minute they were going to be called down.

"I have an idea for after the concert," I whispered to Nick. I performed Right Here, Please be Mine with Nick, We Got The Party with the Jonas Brothers, and True Friend, one of my new songs. I had remembered writing that song when I was twelve, it was a long night, and I just started writing. It became my song True Friend. The audience seemed to love it, even though Kevin and Joe stayed miles away from each other. I was finally offstage. I met up with Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey," I said, giving them each a hug. Lilly's eyeliner was gone, and she had a few black smudges on her cheeks.

"Hey Hannah. You did good," Oliver said, smiling. He actually came back stage, but only for Lilly. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"I know. Come on, Lil," I said, pulling Lilly behind me. Oliver was close on our heels. I was planning on getting the makeup off. I used some makeup remover, and took it off of her cheeks. I then redid her eyeliner.

"Thanks," Lilly said, giving me another hug.

"No problem," I said as Lilly flopped onto one of the couches. Her life was getting pretty hectic. At least she had some decent friends to help her along. I scratched at the wig, it was pretty uncomfortable.

"THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" I heard a Jonas Brother yell. The concert was over, already. What? When had this happen? I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I had fallen asleep, smooth.

"Hey, ready," Nick said, kissing my cheek. I told him my plan before the concert. I nodded, and showed him the CD.

"Kevin, Joe…follow Nick," I said, rushing ahead of them. I needed to get into the basement and into the computer room before they did. I opened the door, and slid the CD into the one computer. It started to play, so I pressed pause, and covered the projection screen.

"I will not go in any room with him," Joe complained. If you asked me, they were both being babies about this. The door opened, and Joe and Kevin walked in.

"Sit." I commanded. The stood looking at the two computer chairs that were side to side. I pushed Joe into a chair, and Nick pushed Kevin. I moved the piece of paper away from the projection screen. A slideshow started to play. It was all baby pictures of the little Jonas boys.

"Don't you remember when you two used to be inseparable?" Nick asked as the pictures kept moving. I just stared at Joe who was making faces at Kevin, and Kevin who looked moved by this whole thing.

"Yea," Kevin whispered. Joe was sticking his tongue out at Kevin. Would this boy ever grow up?

"JOE!" I yelled, and smacked his head. He needed to stop making faces, and make an effort to care. There was no way, that I was letting this band get ruined because of a stupid girl.

"You can't seriously hold this grudge over something that stupid," Nick said. He was right. She was my best friend, but they couldn't hate each other because of it.

"I know," Kevin said. Kevin was on his way to forgiving Joe, but at Joe's rate…he would never be there.

"But, I love Lilly. He just wants her, so I can't have her," Joe said. Somehow I think that this was going to turn into a confession session. I didn't want that. I just wanted them to kiss and makeup.

"I liked her, but apparently you like her more," Kevin said, sounding hurt. I guess that this was a pretty bad time.

"I do," I heard Joe whisper. I guess no one else heard it. I hugged Joe. He was finally growing up.

"Hannah!" I heard a girl's voice yell through the basement. It didn't sound like Lilly's. Then, whose was it.

"Um…down here," I yelled back, but it sounded like a question. Nick went to open the door, and it wouldn't budge.

"Um…" Nick said, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. Kevin and Joe looked at him. I gave him a look, like he HAD to be kidding. I wasn't going to die down here. I went into full panic mode.

"I can't die down here," I whined, and gripped onto Nick's shirt. Nick gave me a hug. Okay, so maybe I overreacted. Kevin tugged at the door's handle, and it opened.

"You're weak, little bro," Kevin said, letting us all out. Joe and Kevin hugged once we were safely out of that…that dungeon.

"Hannah, I found you," My cousin said, coming towards me. Wait. My cousin? What?

"Hey Cayce. Um…what are you doing here?" I asked. How did she know I was Hannah? She was three years older than me, but we were still close as ever. She was like the big sister that I never had.

"Oh…Uncle Robbie told me to pick you up from here," She said. My dad sent her. We walked up the stair, to the main level. Only to find it completely empty, except for a laughing Lilly and an innocent looking Oliver.

"Okay, so Cayce. This is Joe, Nick, and Kevin. You already know Lilly and Oliver," I said, introducing her to all of them.

"Hey," Cayce said, getting hugged from each brother. They were so sweet.

"Guys, this is my cousin Cayce. She's from Florida and she's here for…" I said, leaving the end for Cayce to pick up.

"For a month, then I'm back in Florida. I'm staying with Miley, in Ms. Truscott's house. I just turned nineteen, and I want to get accepted to UCLA," Cayce said. I saw Kevin staring at her. Man, that boy bounced back fast. I laughed as Nick put am arm around my waist.

"Come here," Nick said, pulling me over to the now empty stage. He kissed my lips, ever so gently.

"Till the end, the end of time. Please be mine," I sang, as my voice echoed through the theater. Nick clapped. I giggled, and took an over exaggerated bow. In the process my wig slipped, but I pulled it back before it fell off.

"Nice job Mile," Nick whispered, before putting his hands on my waist and kissing me. My arms found a way to around his neck. This moment would have been perfect, except for the flashes. My eyes shot open, but to see no one, nothing. I thought nothing of it, so we left. Kevin's eyes glued to Cayce.

**(A/N:** **I was going to end it here, but I decided to make it longer.)**

**STILL MILEY'S POV**

I woke up that morning, only to realize that I was not in my room. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I was in Jackson's room. It wasn't as bad as he kept it before; Ms. Truscott made him keep it tidy. I sat up. Why was I in my older brother's room? I saw Jackson sleeping on the floor, and I was on his bed. When did he become nice? I slid out from under the covers, and saw that I was in my clothes from yesterday. I shook Jackson, him stirring slightly. He blinked a couple of times, and sat up faster than I had ever seen anyone.

"What am I doing in here?" I asked him, clearly dumbfounded. He propped himself up against the wall, and yawned.

"Well, last night some pictures were taken, and you had a nightmare last night," Jackson said, and I remembered everything. I sat down, fast, and almost missed the edge of the bed.

"_Nick, please, let me walk you home. I am not going to let my pop star boyfriend walk home alone. Nick, come on," I whined. Nick was already halfway out the door, and I was tugging on his arm. I didn't want him to leave._

"_I can't. Who will walk you home? I can't let Ms. Montana walk back to her house alone," Nick said, whispering my alter-ego. I pouted, but gave in._

"_Fine, fine," I said, sounding angry, but I had a smile. I was just playing with him. I hugged him, and then we kissed. We pulled away, only after seeing a blinding light. I looked at the vicinity of where the light came from, and saw that same stupid guy, with that same stupid smirk, and that same stupid camera._

"_Have a wonderful night, Ms. Montana," The guy said before running off. Nick went to go chase after him, but I held onto his arm._

"_Nick, don't. Go home, I'll be fine," I said as Nick sighed, and kissed my cheek. He ran finger along my cheek bone, causing me to involuntary shiver. He walked down the porch steps, and off into the darkness. I went back inside._

"_What's wrong?" Lilly asked me, noticing that I was crying. Joe was still lingering behind Lilly, not sure of what to do. He must have felt very awkward._

"_Someone knows my secret," I said, and Lilly gave me a hug. I sobbed, and wiped my tears. I just needed to not be in this situation. Sometimes, life was just too hectic. Sure, I had a perfect boyfriend, the perfect alter-ego, perfect friends, but my life was far from perfect. My dad had left me, my mom died, my best friend was wrapped up in a whole bunch of drama, I was living with my best friend's family, and my brother could barely stand me._

"_Bye Miley, feel better," Joe said, exiting the house. I was too busy putting myself down, to realize that Joe had already said bye to Lilly. Back to my not-so-perfect life. I was pretty, I wasn't that talented, I haven't had a steady boyfriend, and…there's a lot more. I was just a failure at life._

"_Miles, are you okay?" Lilly asked, she must have noticed that I was zoning. I nodded._

"_Yea, I'm just gonna go to bed," I said as Lilly retreated to the basement, and I went upstairs. I soon drifted into a deep sleep._

"_MOM NO! DAD DON'T DO IT! MOM!" I started shouting, and then I suddenly woke up. I started to breathe like I had just ran a marathon. I stumbled out of bed, and into Jackson's room. I passed a sleeping Lilly on the way out. I lightly tapped Jackson's forehead._

"_Whaa..." Jackson moaned. I rolled my eyes, and checked a clock. It was three fifty-two. I could see why people weren't awake, and functioning._

"_I had a horrible nightmare," I said, and then continued the story. Jackson was now fully awake and listening contently._

"_Sleep here," Jackson said, and placed me in his bed. Then, he laid down on the floor. I couldn't believe that my brother was caring like that. I was too sleepy to realize what he was doing. Then, I felt someone kiss my forehead, and I was out cold._

"I remember now. Last night was horrible," I said, and Jackson nodded. I smelt pancakes being made. They smelled exactly the way my…dad, used to make them.

"Miley, Jackson. You're finally awake," Ms. Truscott said as she swiftly walked by. She wasn't cooking. My eyes got wide, and my throat started to close up.

"Miley, your dad makes the best pancakes," Lilly said stuffing a piece of pancake into her mouth. I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to see him. He was just going to make my life horrible. I didn't want to get attached, and have to watch him leave…again. Wasn't once enough?

"Ms. Montana doesn't want to see her dad," Lilly announced to the world, only after I groaned. I heard the doorbell ring. Who else was coming?

"Hello boys. They're up in Jackson's room," I heard Ms. Truscott say. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. The boys were the Jonas boys. This meant Nick. Who I needed to see like they was no tomorrow. Three boys strolled in.

"Hey Nick," I said, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek. Then, I remember how bad I must have looked. I didn't shower last night; I was going to do that when I woke up. I had my hair pulled into a messy bun, but I slept on it. Causing a frizzy messy bun with curls flying out, everywhere. I was in big sweatpants, that were two sizes too big, and a sort of fitting tank top. I tried to run out of the room, but Nick caught my arm.

"You can't leave, the party just arrived," Joe said, only getting a giggle from Lilly. I shook free from Nick's grip, and ran into the bathroom. I started running shower water. I got in washed my hair and face, and got out. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked from my private bathroom into my room. I grabbed a pair of gray Bermuda shorts, and a purple tank top. I put them on, and walked downstairs, where I heard people talking.

"Hey," I said, in a soft tone, almost sounding shy. Everyone looked up from their plate of food, and stopped talking. I looked around the table, giving smiles to everyone. My eyes reached my dad, and I gave him the coldest glare that I could muster up.

"Hey bud," My dad said. He couldn't 'hey bud' me, and expect me to love him again. I could barely trust him, let alone love him.

"Hi father," I said, spitting. Everyone's heads shot back and forth, like someone watching the ball at Wimbledon.

"Miley, I am sorry-" My dad started to apologize. I wouldn't, and couldn't, accept any apology from him. I just couldn't.

"I don't want to hear it. Don't try to apologize. I have heard enough. Go back to being a star, dad. Just leave me here, to grow up with out my biological parents. Just leave me alone," I said, running into the living room.

**CAYCE'S POV**

I had gotten dressed that morning expecting something to happen. It was like I could sense it, so I had purposely showered that morning. Then, I had gotten dressed in a mini jean skirt with black leggings. I wore an aqua cami. It looked hot. To complete the look I wore my aqua flip flops. I went down the stairs, and saw a lot of people; Lilly, Oliver, Joe, Ms. Truscott, Jackson, and Kevin. I looked over to the stove, and saw…Uncle Robbie. Huh? I thought he was off being a music singer. Where was Miley? Wasn't she excited to see her dad?

"Hey Cayce," I heard Kevin say. Then, he stood up, and pulled out the chair next to him. He motioned to it, so I walked over and sat on it. He pushed me in. Okay, so that was a sweet friendly gesture. I mean I liked him, but why would a pop star like me.

"Thanks," I whispered, and took a pancake off of the plate in the middle of the table. I drenched syrup in it.

"Cayce, have some pancake with your syrup," Kevin joked. I thought Joe was the funny one. Isn't that what Miley told me? Maybe, I had gotten them all mixed up.

"I'll try," I said, and took a huge bite of my pancakes. Wait. Where was Nick…and Miley?

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lilly asked. I felt my eyebrows get all scrunched up. Were they talking about Miley? What had happened?

"I think so," I heard Nick say. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway, with Miley holding on him. She looked so sad. I looked around the table. Kevin, Oliver, Jackson, and Joe were devouring their pancakes. Lilly had gotten up, and was hugging her best friend. Ms. Truscott said something to Uncle Robbie, and he went upstairs. Ms. Truscott continued making the pancakes that Uncle Robbie was doing before.

"Wait. What happened?" I asked, being the brain genius that I am. Everyone was staring at me, their eyes practically bugging out of their heads.

"My dad," Miley said. Nick rubbed her back. What did Uncle Robbie have to do with her being upset? I definitely missed something.

"I…don't get it," I said brushing my straight brown hair out of my greenish bluish eyes. Kevin turned in his seat, so he could look at me. I looked into his eyes, and I knew that if I was standing my knees would have given out.

"Okay, Miley. Hates. Her. Dad," Kevin said, really slow. Almost as if I was a very young child…with a learning disability. I nodded my head. I really didn't get it still.

"I know that, but...wait. Why is he even here?" I asked. Kevin nodded his head in Miley's direction. I guess it was his way of saying 'ask her'.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's here, and I want him gone," Miley said. I really felt bad for her. I guess that all she needed was sometime, and everything would be better. I hope.

**Sorry for the bad ending. I had the first part typed up, but then I realized that it was too small. I made it longer, and had no idea of how to end it. Because I was being generous you got like two chapters, in one HUGE chapter. Enjoy! I should update on Tuesday or Wednesday!**


	18. Pizza and Shrieking

**Sorry, but it was snowing, and my internet was down. I am sorry! Okay, so I am loving the amount of reviews. I love all of you guys!!! Have a fabulous reading!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN!**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Miley, look at this," Cayce said, handing me a magazine. We had made the boys go out and get us pizza. So, Cayce, Lilly, and I decided on reading a whole bunch of magazines. I looked at the page, and gasped.

"I can't believe it," I exclaimed. The headline was 'Hannah Is a FAKE!' That was horrible. I was just getting famous for being seen with the Jonas Brothers, that's not even my singing. I had recorded an album; all from songs that I had written.

"Lemme see," Lilly said, and tugged at the magazine. I kept it in my grip as my eyes scanned the page. Lilly crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted.

"Someone found out," I said softly. Wait. The world just found out.

"Even getting pizza is deadly," Kevin said, and I saw Cayce blush. She so liked him. It was WAY too obvious. They were practically the same age. I guess it would work.

"Yum, food," Lilly said, practically tackling Joe, who was holding the pizza box. I wasn't sure if it was for the food, or the boy holding the food. Cayce stood up, and walked over. She took the bags of chips out of Kevin's hands, and placed them on the counter.

"The world found out," I said, glumly. It was pretty soft, and Kevin was pretty close by. He turned to me, with his eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Found out what?" Kevin asked. I bit my lip as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at us. I walked into the kitchen, and sat on one of the stools by the island.

"That I'm Hannah Montana," I said. Everyone gave me a hug, except Nick. He gave me a kiss. I loved that my best friends, and boyfriend, were there to comfort me.

"Don't worry Mile. It will be fine," Nick said in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I took a slice of pizza, and nibbled on the edge. I was in a pretty sad mood. Jackson was at Rico's, and Ms. Truscott took my dad out of the house for the day.

"You should release Hannah's album as your own," Lilly said as she was playing with Joe's hair. Forget about eating pizza, when you could eat your boyfriend's face.

"Huh?" I asked. I had a mouthful of pizza, so I couldn't make real words.

"That's a really good idea," Nick said. Did everyone understand Lilly's idea, except me?

"Yea, like just ditch Hannah, and just be Miley," Cayce said. I guess that made sense. Just then the front door flew open, only to reveal my dad and Ms. Truscott coming in. They were both laughing, and obviously had a fantastic time. I was in an instant bad mood. I was getting to a pretty good one before.

"Hey, Bud. Lil, Cayce, boys," My dad, in a thick southern accent, before going in the living room. Ms. Truscott went with him.

"I'll be in my room," I said, coldly, as I stood up, and started to walk to my room. I went up the stairs, and into my room. I didn't want my dad here. Did he do enough damage for one lifetime?

"Mile, are you okay?" I heard Nick's voice from the doorway. I had my face buried in my pillow. I tried to respond, but it didn't work. I picked my head up.

"No," I said, and flopped my head back down. I heard his footsteps come across the room. The weigh of my bed shifted, he had sat down.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Nick said, running his fingers through my hair. I rolled over.

"I guess so," I said as I sat up. I was gaining all courage to continue. I really didn't want to break down in the middle. This was probably one of the most tragic things to happen in my life. Just like losing Tristan was to Lilly.

"It's okay. You don't have to," Nick said, noticing that I was taking forever to get myself together.

"No, I want to. Okay, so when I was seven…my mom…d- died. My dad…needed a way…to escape reality…he continued with music. He eventually just left me and Jackson here, under the care of Ms. Truscott, one of his various exes. This is the first time I have seen him in almost three years," I said, a little rough in the beginning. The beginning was the hardest part to tell.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Mile," Nick said, as he hugged me. Then, he caressed my cheek. At least, I knew one solid guy in my life.

"It's okay. I just don't want to get hurt again," I said. I could confusion cross Nick's face, but it soon disappeared as he kissed my cheek. I felt like I could break-down any moment now.

"I know, I know," Nick said as I sobbed. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't get this worked up because of one guy. My dad. I couldn't let him hurt me, again. Nick rubbed my back.

"We should probably be getting back downstairs," I said. Nick must have agreed because he got up, and took my hand.

"Wait. Are you gonna be okay?" Nick asked. He was too sweet for his own good. I don't think that I would ever meet someone who cared so much for me.

"Yea," I said, smiling. He looked at me, as if he didn't believe me. I kissed his lips, and my hands found there way into his curly little 'fro. We broke apart to see Lilly and Joe smiling at us. I instantly blushed, and I looked over to Nick, only to see his bright red ears.

"We just…" Joe started, but ended, laughing.

"We were coming up here to make sure that you two were okay," Lilly said, and looked at Joe, a smile growing on her face.

"We're fine," I said, trying to get off the topic of being caught. I don't know why, but I found it really embarrassing.

"Joe, stop laughing at them," Lilly scolded Joe. He stood upright, and could help himself. Lilly smiled, and kissed Joe. He instantly stopped laughing, and responded. I loved how they didn't care about the whole public display of affection thing.

"It could have been my dad," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Nick's ears were still bright red, and his hand seemed to be glued to his neck. I smiled.

"I guess," Nick said, almost as a question. In my opinion, that could have been a lot worse.

"Ahem," I coughed, wanting to leave my room. Seeing as Joe and Lilly were kissing in the doorway, leaving wasn't an option.

"Joe," Nick yelled, and they finally broke apart. Joe put his arm around Lilly's waist.

"Thank ya," I said as I left the room. I walked down the stairs to see Kevin and Cayce sitting around the island laughing. I wanted to leave them alone, seeing as they were obviously into each other. I decided to let them flirt in peace. I went into the living room to see my dad and Ms. Truscott watching some old TV show. I rolled my eyes, and decided on the basement. I opened the door, and started to go into the basement.

"Bud, where do you think you are going?" My dad asked, almost in an authoritive tone. I turned on the heel of my Uggs, and rolled my eyes at him. I intertwined my fingers with Nick's.

"In the basement," I stated, as if anyone could figure that one out.

"You cannot go down there with him," My dad said. I gave him a look. It was a cross between 'get lost' and 'what are you smoking'. I was going down there with Nick if it killed my dad.

"Really? Watch me," I said as I descended the stairs, Nick in tow.

"Should you have done that?" Nick asked me. He had some things to learn about my dad.

"Yes, he hasn't been in my life for a long time. He just can't come in, and expect me to respect his authority," I said as I picked up a guitar. I started to strum the chords to As I Am. Maybe, I could just ditch Hannah, and go out into the music industry as Miley. It could work.

"As I am, is how you take me. Never try to push or make me different. When I talk, you listen to me. As I am, is how you want me. I found the pieces missing. I'm looking at him," I sang. I heard some applause, but it seemed like more than just Nick clapping. I turned around to see my dad. Great, just great.

"That was wonderful, bud," My dad said, his southern accent present. I put my guitar, and sat down next to Nick. He put a protective arm around my shoulder. Was he really going to protect me from my dad?

"Yea, yea," I said. Why was my dad even here? Did he honestly think that I would all of a sudden care? Because, new flash, I wouldn't, and I won't.

"Bud, I missed seeing your smiling face every time I woke up. I missed Jackson's pranks. I'm here to say that I missed ya, darlin'," My dad said. It was almost as if he could read my mind. I shifted, so I was leaning even closer to Nick. He was all that I had to back me up.

"Yea, well, if you missed us so much you would have come back years ago. But, dad, guess what. You didn't. I waited up for you, for nights on end, just waiting for you. When I realized that you weren't coming back I was sad, but I soon got over that. All my sadness, was replaced with disappoint and hate…towards you," I said, and got up, and left. I ran up the stairs, but I heard someone following me. I hoped that it was Nick. I ran into the kitchen, and into Cayce's arms.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Cayce said as I cried into her shirt. Now, I know that I was interrupting her flirting, but I needed someone.

"Can I…?" I heard Nick ask. Cayce turned me around, so I was on Nick's shoulder. He rubbed my back, as I held on to him for dear life. I just exploded, but I felt so bad. I still am sad that he left. I just needed to get my thoughts straight.

"Cayce, wanna go out for pizza? I'm starving, and everyone else is in their own world," I heard Kevin say. I smiled, and looked at Cayce. My head was still rested on Nick's shoulder, and I was trying to figure out what I felt about my dad.

"I'd love to," Cayce said, and they left. The second the door closed I picked my head off of Nick's shoulder.

"YES!" I shouted. I guess that I was going to call this their first date. I was happy for her…and I guess him. Kevin hasn't had a date since like forever and a half.

"You're feeling better?" Nick asked with a small smile. I smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Of course," I said as I happy danced around the kitchen. Nick grabbed my arm, and stopped me from bouncing off the walls.

**LILLY'S POV**

Miley and Nick had left the room over an hour ago, and they still didn't come back. Joe and I were watching Zombie High on the TV. It was a new series, and that Jake Ryan was so hot. Joe was rolling his eyes, but I was enjoying every minute of that zombie slayer's body.

"Lilly, he's just an actor," Joe reminded me, again. If I didn't know better he was jealous.

"I know, I know. But, look at him. Sorry. Are you jealous?" I said. Joe's eyes flickered all over the room, not once meeting my gaze. He was jealous.

"Uh…no," Joe said. Wrong answer. He was, I could tell. I turned off the TV, and faced him.

"Aw…you are. That's so cute," I said, and pinched his cheek. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Fine, maybe I am. But, like you wouldn't get jealous," Joe said. I looked at him with my eyes all wide, and my eyebrows up. Was he going to be serious? Of, course I was going to be jealous.

"I never said that," I said. Joe smiled. I knew that he was going to try to make me jealous.

"Wow. Jessica Alba, look at that body. Her eyes, and silky brown hair. Her gorgeous tan-" Joe started, but I stopped him. I was jealous. Joe was more obsessive with Jessica Alba than he was with me. That hurt, I wasn't just jealous.

"Okay, so I don't have a nice body-" I started, but Joe cut me off.

"Wait. Lil, I didn't mean it like that," Joe said, sounding really sad. I didn't feel bad anymore, but I could still play around with him.

"Hold on, I'm not done Joseph. According to you, I am ugly. I am an ugly albino freak," I said, holding in my giggles. So far so good. Joe looked really sad.

"Lil, I never meant it like that. You're gorgeous. Wait. You're beautiful," Joe said. I started to giggle. I couldn't help it. Joe was being all sweet, and I started to laugh. Wow, I had bad timing.

"I'm sorry, I was just playing," I said, and kissed his cheek. Joe looked at me, like I wouldn't have the guts to ever do that.

"I wasn't. Lil, you are beautiful," Joe said. I immediately stopped laughing, and I kissed him. It was a slow, but sweet kiss. I loved every moment of it. We parted, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"YES!" I heard a girl yell, from downstairs. I think it was Miley. I stood up, and went with Joe downstairs. We got to the landing only to see Miley kissing Nick. What did I miss?

"Huh?" I said, but only Joe heard. He shot me a very confused look. Nick was grabbing onto Miley's arm, almost to stop her from acting all sugar high. Miley saw me, and shrieked as if she had just won concert tickets of a lifetime.

"Kevin and Cayce went out for pizza. Together. Like a date," Miley said. I screamed. Miley and I started bouncing, and screaming. I saw Kevin staring at Cayce after the concert. I saw Kevin pull that chair out for Cayce this morning. I saw Cayce staring at Kevin when they came back with pizza. They so like each other.

"I knew it. I knew they liked each other," I said as soon as Miley and I calmed down a little. Joe had his arm around my waist, and was holding me in place. Nick was holding Miley's hand.

"We will so get the details, when they get back," Miley said.

**Okay, so a very bad place to end, but I have so many ideas for this story. I hope everything was cleared up from the last chapter. I tried to add some more Niley. Hence, almost the entire chapter being in Miley's POV. I also tried to add some Loe in there. Then, I guess there were some Kevin/Cayce moments. I hope everyone was satisfied by this chapter. I tried, I really did. Please review!!!**


	19. Hospital and Paparazzi

**Now, I know that I said that I would update on Saturday, and now it's Wednesday. But I have a really good reason for my lack of updating. My cousin was admitted to the hospital. She has been in there since Friday night, and I haven't really felt like writing a happy story. I've been doing this in pieces since Saturday. Hopefully, it makes some sense. Have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone, not even Cayce. She's MyJonasSensesAreTingling3. (Check out her stories…there are really good.)**

**MILEY'S POV**

Okay, so it's been three hours, and they haven't come back. I don't even want to think about what could have happened to them.

"Are they ever coming back?" Lilly asked, to no one in general. I shrugged my shoulder. My dad had left, with Jackson. He seemed to be liking the fact that dad was back. I, on the other hand, could deal without him.

"I don't know Lil," Joe said, for the fifth time. She had kept asking. Then, Nick's phone started to ring. Dad and Jackson walked in the door, loving their bonding moment. Nick's face was pale. The two entering guys stopped like deer caught in headlights, the second they saw Nick's face.

"Um…can you get us to the Malibu Hospital?" Nick asked. I nodded, for everyone. Nick hung up. I was scared. Something had happened to them.

"Nick, what happened?" I asked. He shook his head; he looked like he had just been hypnotized. My dad grabbed his keys, and everyone was out of the door, in two minutes tops.

"Nick, what happened?" Lilly asked Nick. They were getting really close, but I trusted the both of them. They were staring to act like best friends. I, personally, thought it was cute that she could get so close with him.

"Kev…Cayce…accident," Nick spit out. That was all I needed to hear. I slid across the buttery smooth leather seat in the back of Jackson's car. Joe was riding shot gun, Lilly and Nick were in the back with me. My dad had decided to pick up Ms. Truscott from work, and take her to the hospital.

I grabbed Nick's hand. I was never good with hospitals, and neither was Lilly. My mom had died in a hospital, Tristan died in a hospital, and my baby cousin died in a hospital. It didn't even have a name before it was declared a still birth. I still feel bad for Cayce.

"Miley, don't make me go in there," Lilly pleaded, but in a very soft tone. I think I was the only one to hear. I think Joe heard because he hand went back, and Lilly grabbed onto it. She smiled. I loved how happy they make each other, although at times it is rather sickening.

"I won't," I said, and tightened up my grip on Nick's hand; but only after seeing the Malibu General Hospital sign. I saw him wince, and I let go a little.

"Miles, you don't have to go in," Nick said, obviously seeing that this was going to be hard for me. I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't even remember if I had told him about my mom or not. I guess I would tell, or possibly re-tell, the story.

"I know. I haven't been good with hospitals, ever since…" I said, but I felt my throat closing up. I was never good with telling people about that.

"She died," Nick whispered, and then left a delicate kiss on my cheek. I smiled.

"Who wants to go in?" Jackson asked as he parked the car. I looked from Lilly to Jackson to Nick to the floor. I bit my lips. Cayce was my cousin, but I don't think that I could handle another death in a hospital. Nick squeezed my hand.

"I'll go," I said, nibbling on my lip. I looked up at Nick, and saw him smiling at me. He opened his door, and we both slid out. The car next to us almost hit me with their back door.

"Whoa," Nick said, as we stopped short. The door closed, and we walked by. The door opened, and I saw little Frankie jump out of the car.

"Frankie, you almost hit me with the door," I joked, being mad. Nick was off convincing Lilly to come in with us. He closed the door, and looked a little remorseful.

"Sorry," He said, rubbing his hand behind his neck; the same way Nick does, when he's nervous. Poor Frankie, he has some of Nick's traits.

"Oh, hello Miley," Mrs. Jonas said; obviously only seeing me, and not any of her sons. She grabbed Frankie's hand.

"You don't need to hold my hand," Frankie protested. Mrs. Jonas smiled, and rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"I'll see you inside," Mrs. Jonas said. She sounded so polite, and well kept up. Well, she was holding herself together well, considering her eldest son was in a hospital.

"Lilly please," I heard Joe say, and I snapped back to reality. Jackson was sitting on the hood; his face looked to be zoned out. I looked over to Joe, only to see him pouting.

"Lilly, please. It would mean a lot to Kevin and Cayce," Nick said. I decided to help them.

"Lil, it would mean a lot to me," Joe said. I made my way over, and I knew exactly what to say.

"Lilly, please. Do this for me. I am going in there, and I have just as many bad experiences as you in these places," I said. I wasn't done, but I was hoping that someone could pick up from there.

"Lil. Miley, Nick, and I will be there for you. Don't worry," Joe said as Lilly stuck her hand out. Joe smiled as he grabbed onto it, and helped her out of the car.

"Just don't let go," Lilly said as Joe slid his arm around her waist. Joe kissed the top of her head.

"I won't," Joe said as we walked in the general direction of the hospital. Jackson walking slightly behind everyone. Nick intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Joe, put me down," I heard Lilly scream. Snapping me out of my little zoning I just did. He had Lilly over his shoulder, and he was spinning in circles. She looked to be enjoying it. You have no idea, how much I wanted to be Lilly. Not to have Joe, but for Nick to not be as shy as he is. Maybe, I could tell Lilly later…or this could become my dirty little secret.

"Guys, act normal. This is a public place," Jackson was lecturing us, mostly Joe. I giggled. Lilly looked back at me, and rolled her eyes. Yea, a public place, a very bad public place. I felt my hands start to sweat. Great, not only was I nervous, beyond belief, I was sweating.

"Miley, everything will be okay," Nick said, and we stopped before we went in. I knew that my knees would get weak, and I might even have a breakdown.

"Just don't leave me," I whimpered. He pulled me closer to him, and put his arm over my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder. Nick would need to be a rock, for me.

"I won't, I won't," Nick said as we went through the sliding doors. We were greeted with the smell of cleanliness, and the white walls. I had just stepped inside, and I immediately wanted out. Nick guided me over to where Lilly was sitting on Joe's lap.

"Miley, I don't wanna be here," Lilly whispered as soon as I sat down next to her. Nick sat in the chair next to me. I smiled at her.

"Same here," I said. I started to think of ways that Lilly and I could escape, without any boys with us. I had come up with nothing. Now my head was on Nick's shoulder, and his arm was over my shoulder. I thought that I was going to fall asleep. I just felt so comfortable in his arms, like everything was going to be okay. As if nothing else mattered.

"Hey bud, Lilly, boys," My dad greeted us, coming in with Ms. Truscott. She looked a little apprehensive about being here. They sat in the chairs across from us. Can they just go away? I don't want twenty questions. Mrs. Jonas shot up from her chair, and walked up to the front desk. I could see how being a parent, and not being allowed in would be hard. She walked back.

"Come on boys," Mrs. Jonas said. I looked at Nick's face. It was kind of like 'are you kidding me'. I smiled.

"Mom, do I have to?" Nick asked. Now, I know that he loves his brothers, but I know that he didn't want me to be alone. Frankie was already standing next to his mom, waiting for his two other brothers to come to their senses.

"Yes, Nicholas, you have to, he's your brother," Mrs. Jonas said, firmly. I guess that he would have to leave me, in here by myself. Nick stood up, and pouted as he was standing next to Frankie. Wait. I had just gotten a brilliant idea. I got up, and ran over to the desk, that Mrs. Jonas was previously standing at. I waited for the lady to look at me, but I felt someone come up next to me. It was Nick.

"Mile, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Nick asked me. I know how nerve wracking it would have been to see someone act like an idiot.

"Yes," The lady said, obviously noticing my existence. I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Yea, um, is Cayce Stewart allowed to have visitors?" I asked. I looked over at Nick, who smiled. He knew what I was doing.

"Why, who are you two?" The lady asked. Jeez, a simple yes or no would have sufficed.

"I am her cousin, Miley, and this is my boyfriend Nick. So, can she or not?" I asked again, after explaining. She typed some stuff onto the computer, I'm not even sure if it was relating to me.

"Yes, family only. Room 214," She said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I said, and skipped away. Joe was holding Frankie, and Lilly looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Nick just stood next to his mom. I whispered in Lilly's ear.

"Come on. Cayce can have family visitors. Let's go, you're her other cousin," I whispered to Lilly. Mrs. Jonas was slowly taking her boys down the hall.

"But, I'm not her cousin," Lilly argued. I sighed, and shook my head.

"I know that, but do you want to sit here, all alone. Come on," I said, pulling Lilly up. We ran down the hall, until we were in our beloved boyfriends arms. Nick had his arm over my shoulder, and Joe had his arm around Lilly's waist.

"What room are you two going to?" Mrs. Jonas, politely, asked us. I guess living with boys made you pretty tough. She changed from demanding mom, when talking with her sons; to innocent and polite, when talking to anyone else.

"Room 214," I said, and Lilly had to add a little bit of commentary.

"Aw…Valentine's Day," Lilly said. I immediately got it, but from the look of Joe's face, he was confused. I giggled.

"2 14, is February 14. Which is Valentine's Day," I explained, and as soon as I did, Joe's face was normal. He was ridiculous. Lilly kissed his cheek.

"Kev's in the same room," Joe said. Yes, I didn't have to leave Nick. In didn't think that I would be able to.

"Aw…they stuck Kevin and Cayce in the Valentine's Day room," Lilly said. I giggled. Lilly looked way too far into this. Sure, they liked each other, but come on. Mrs. Jonas opened the door. I swear if Nick wasn't there to hold me up, I would have been on the ground. Nick practically carried me into the room, and set me in a chair. It was too much for me to handle. Cayce and Kevin had all these wires hooked up to them, and there were so many machines. Just like when my mom passed away. I sobbed.

"Mile, everything will be okay," Nick said as he picked me up, and put me in his lap. I buried my head in his shoulder. I didn't even look at them; all I saw were the machines, tracking heartbeats, making sure that they were breathing, tubes all over the place.

"I know. Can we go for a walk?" I asked. Nick placed me in the chair.

"Mom, can I take Miley for a walk?" Nick asked. I had pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Sure, at least you came into see your brother," Mrs. Jonas said. Nick helped me out of the chair. He placed his arm around my waist, so I wouldn't breakdown and fall. Nick and I made our way through the sterile white walls, and finally outside. Outside, where there was dirt, and disease. I sat in the grass, and Nick joined me.

"Thank you, so much," I said. I was out of there, and I didn't know what happened to Lilly. I was guessing that she was either in the room, or off somewhere with Joe.

"It was no problem, really," Nick said. I decided to lay down, and I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. Then, I started to think about why Cayce and Kevin were even there in the first place. I mean I knew the vague details, but I wanted some that were more specific.

"Nick, how did they end up in the hospital?" I asked. Nick sat up, bringing me up in the process.

"They got into a car crash. That's all the details that they would give me," Nick said. I faked a smile. I think that knowing why they were admitted to this horrid place, make me even more sad.

"Oh, do you think we should be getting back?" I asked. I didn't want to stay in one place. I wanted to keep moving. In the hospital was to hectic, and tragic for me; the outside was too peaceful, and unrealistic. I needed a happy medium.

"If you want to," Nick said, standing up. I intertwined my fingers with his. We entered the building, and were mobbed by a bunch of photographers. Crap.

**I don't really know where this is going. All I know is that in the next chapter, it will be up quicker and that many secrets will be spilled. Thanks for the long wait, please review!**


	20. I am Hannah and Candlelit Dinner

**My cousin was released earlier this morning. Because of all the good news I decided to type this entire thing up. P.S.- I have been typing since I found out that she was released. I would like to thank everyone who gave me support, and everyone who reviewed. Every review made me smile. Here's chapter twenty, a very long semi-eventful chapter twenty.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I could possibly own a blonde pop sensation, her friends, and three musical boys and their families? No, I don't…good, because I don't own.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Come here," Nick said as he pulled me into a supply closet. I shut the door, and sat against it. I saw Nick whip out his EnV.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Nick sat down next to me as he pressed buttons. He closed his phone.

"Seeing if Joe is okay," Nick said. That made sense. I mean like what kind of band would have only one, or two, people.

"Good idea," I said as my Sidekick started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, and looked at the screen. It was a call from Lilly. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked. No one said anything yet.

"Miley, thank god you picked up. I am trapped in the bathroom with Joe," Lilly said. Now, if I didn't know about the paparazzi swarming the place, I would have started to think bad things.

"Well, I am in a supply closet with Nick," I said. Nick was furiously pushing buttons on his phone, again.

"Well, I hope you two are having fun," Lilly said. I saw Nick's ears become crimson, and I felt my own face becoming warm.

"Why don't you have fun with Joe?" I asked. Gaining a look from Nick, and a sigh from Lilly.

"Because Frankie, my mom, your dad, and Mrs. Jonas are with us. Do you think that they would enjoy seeing us swap spit?" Lilly said. I heard some gasps on the other side of the line, but then I head laughing. Nick was laughing pretty hard, and I was trying my best not to laugh.

"No, I don't think they would," Nick managed to get out, seeing as I started laughing.

"Miley Rae Stewart, is that phone on speaker?" Lilly asked, sounding outraged. I looked at Nick, and he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe. I have to go," I said, and hung up. The second I did my phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Lilly. I opened my phone, and looked at the screen. I smiled.

'_thnks mile. now my mom is asking bout swappin spit. lol! lylas!' _It read. I showed Nick who laughed. His phone started to play that annoying tone that came with the phone. He picked up.

"Hello…no, I mean…fine," Nick said, and put his phone on speaker. Great, he sounded annoyed.

"Now, Nicholas this better be on speaker," Mrs. Jonas's voice rang out through the small room. She sounded slightly mad at, I'm guessing, Lilly's previous comments.

"It is," Nick and I said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, and took a step forward. Only to hit Nick.

"Since, I can't be there to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen. I am going to have to trust you," Mrs. Jonas said. My eyes were wide, and my jaw was dropped. She was thinking that…ugh.

"Bud, that means don't do anything that you might regret later," My dad said. He had no authority over me. He barely knew anything about me, besides from the little bits of info from when I was younger. I bet he didn't even know about my other side.

"Dad, are you kidding me? I am only fifteen years old. How stupid do you think I am?" I started yelling. From there I took Nick's phone, and I snapped it shut. Sure, I might have overreacted, but come on. My phone started to vibrate. It was from my dad.

'_Bud, that was inconsiderate and rude. You should never speak to anyone like that.'_ It read. I swear, I could have killed him. I hit reply, and started typing. When I was done it read.

'_dad, i dont kno who u think u r but u have no authority over me,'_ I pressed send. Nick was still typing on his phone. If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was just pressing random buttons.

'_Bud, I am your father. You should respect me.'_ My dad sent back. I scoffed at that. I didn't want to hate him, but come on, he left me. I don't even know why he came back. I typed on my Sidekick.

'_dad…if u want respect, u have 2 earn it.'_ I sent back. Sure, I sounded stuck up and all that, but I didn't care at this point.

"Come on," Nick said, and grabbed my hand. He led me out of that storage room, and down the hall. We went right into Cayce and Kevin's 'Valentine's Day Room'. I gulped, and sat in a chair; that I had turned to face the wall.

"Why are we here?" I asked as I felt my phone vibrate. It was from my dad.

'_How can I do that? I don't want to lose you again, Bud,'_ It read. Yea, okay, right. I thought.

"Because only family is allowed in here, therefore allowing no paparazzi in," Nick said. He was pretty smart.

"That's a good idea, but do I really have to stay in here," I said. I typed a response back to my dad. I just realized that Nick hadn't stopped typing that one message yet.

'_dad, idt u can anymore,'_ I pressed the green button. It was being sent to my dad. I sniffled. It hurt me to type that, but I was still mad at him. Him leaving me was probably my worst childhood memory. I didn't have a mom, and then my dad decided to leave. My phone started to vibrate. It was from Nick. What? I opened it.

'_mile, i like u a lot. prob more than anyone ive met b4 u…this is pretty hard for me to say. i think that…u have to ask me and u cant stop till u get an answer,'_ The screen read. Um…hello, confusion. I turned around, to face Nick.

"Nick what do you mean by your text?" I asked. I had two ideas. Either he was trying to say that he loved me, or that he was trying to break up with me, but being all nice about it. Like, we are over, but we can still be friends; and I like you, but this isn't working out. I was hoping it was the first choice, but either would make me squirm.

"Well…actually. I um…" Nick said. I knew that this was going to take a while. As soon as I saw his hand run through his curls, I realized that this was going to take longer than expected. A random machine beeped. It startled me. I backed up into one of the various white walls. Nick was standing across the room, his hand behind his neck.

"Well…um, actually…you better tell me," I said, mocking his nervousness. It was fun, and lightened the mood in the room. Nick's free hand went through his brown curly locks. I rolled my eyes, and took a seat in a chair.

"Well…I…you see. This is harder than I expected," Nick said. It dawned on me that he wanted to breakup with me. I could have sworn that my world was going to come crashing down, any moment now.

"Nick, say it," I said, getting angry that he wasn't able to say 'we are over'.

"Miles, I…why is this so hard to say?" Nick asked. I was fed up with him stalling on the breakup. The sooner he did it, the sooner I could start healing, and having Lilly tell me that he was a jerk face. His hand ran through his hair, and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Nick, come on, tell me that-" I started, but was cut off by a machine beeping. It sounded like a bomb that was going to explode. It didn't sound promising. I started to cry. One because some machine is beeping, indicating that something is wrong with one of them. Two because I knew that Nick was calling it quits. Three nurses rushed in, and rushed us out. We walked into the waiting room, hoping to see a familiar face, but instead we walked into the swarm of paparazzi.

"Is it true that Nick and you are dating?" One guys asked, practically shoving a microphone down my throat.

"What about Nick and Hannah?" Another guy asked. There were so many flashes. I grabbed onto Nick. Everything was just too overwhelming.

"Nick, are you cheating on Hannah with her?" A girl shrilled from the back. Nick sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Could it be the other way around? Are you cheating on this girl with Hannah?" The same guy from the first question asked. Wow. How did people deal with this?

"I AM HANNAH!" I yelled. I needed to end everyone talking. The room was dead silent, before the crowd of paparazzi started to laugh. I rolled my eyes. I told them the truth, and they decided that it was funny.

"Uh huh. Prove it," The same guy from the first question said. He was very persistent. How could I prove it? How could I prove it? Nick tapped my shoulder, and cupped his hand around my ear.

"Sing something," Nick said. I smiled. He read my mind. He kissed me, and then let me to face the crowd on my own. Did he honestly think I was going to do this all on my own? I stepped back, and bumped into Nick.

"Let's go. Please Be Mine," I said, dragging Nick with me. We had nothing to base our tones off of, so we had to do this a cappella. I took in a breath. I shot Nick a look, he had to start or we were getting no where.

"But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true," Nick sang. He sang three lines of the chorus, leaving me to do the last four. Okay, here I go.

"I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you. Till the end, the end of time. Please be mine," I sang, with Nick joining me on the last part. The paparazzi stared at me like I just had grown three heads, and the others in the waiting room were screaming.

"Nick, Hannah…have an interview at our place," One guy yelled, and gave me a business card. I must have gotten handed like fifteen business cards, and pieces of paper with telephone numbers and addresses scrawled on them. I shoved all of the various pieces of paper into my pocket.

"You did amazing, Mile," Nick said, and gave me a gentle, delicate kiss. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to breakup with me. Maybe, I did overreact.

"I know. Now, what were you trying to tell me back in the room…" I said, but then I remember all the beeping. I ran back to the room. The door was open, but only Cayce was lieing there. Where did Kevin disappear to?

"Um…excuse me," I said to the nurse that was tending to Cayce's injuries. The nurse turned around, and I went over to Cayce. I took her hand.

"I was wondering where my brother went to," Nick said, running his hand through his 'fro. Cayce had a very strong pulse. The nurse walked over to Kevin's charts, and thumbed through them.

"He was taken to…fix lung," The nurse said, obviously needing to polish up on her English. Cayce's eyes fluttered open. Was it because we were talking about Kevin or because I was holding her hand?

"Fix his lung?" Nick asked, in disbelief. He sounded a little mad, or sad, or both. The nurse nodded, and went to leave.

"Um…excuse me, again. I was just wondering. What had happened to them?" I asked the nurse before she left. Nick was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands. This must have hurt him more than anything before had. Him and his brothers were inseparable, maybe having Kevin in the hospital was too much for him to handle.

"I don't know. Ask her," The nurse said, referring to Cayce, and then left. Cayce yawned, and rubbed her eyes. I went over to Nick; I figured that I could ask Cayce later.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked Nick as I put my hand on his shoulder. He moved over in the chair. The chairs were pretty big, I'm guessing made for the heavier people, and Nick and I could easily fit in them. I sat next to him.

"Nothing," Nick mumbled. I gave him a hug, and kissed his 'fro. Wasn't I supposed to be the hospital hating one? Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be breaking down? I guess that the tables have turned.

"Nick, you can tell me anything. Including that thing from the text," I said, but I rushed the end. He picked up his head and smiled. I gave him another hug. I guess that this was going to be a long recovery.

"I know, but it's just. As for the text, I'll tell you later," Nick said. I nodded my head, and looked over to Cayce. She was sound asleep, no machines beeping.

**LILLY'S POV**

I was sitting on the bathroom floor. I know, that's pretty gross, but it was the hospital. They had clean everything. Frankie's head was in my lap, and he was sleeping. I was running my finger through his curls. Joe was talking with the adults.

"Joe, can you come here?" I asked. I was getting lonely; at least before I had Frankie to talk to. He excused himself from the conversation, and made his way over. He slid down the wall.

"Hey, what's up Lil?" Joe asked me. He didn't seem normal. My first instinct, and action, was to check his temperature. My hand flew up to his forehead and it seemed normal temperature.

"You feel normal," I remarked, earning a look from Joe, and a smile from Mrs. Jonas. I pulled Frankie onto my lap, and I cradled him like a baby.

"Um…Lil, are you okay?" Joe asked me. He was going to ask me that. My mom and Mr. Stewart were acting like long lost best friends. But, when Mrs. Jonas talked to my mom, Mr. Stewart looked mad. From what I could tell Mr. Stewart didn't like Mrs. Jonas, but her and my mom were acting like they have known each other since diapers.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. Frankie yawned, indicating that he was waking up. I propped him up, against the wall, and stood up. I pulled Joe up, too.

"Mom, I'll be around," Joe and I both said, but, obviously, to different people.

"Bye," They all said in unison. It felt weird to be so in sync with someone. The door closed, and Joe kissed me. We parted, and I giggled.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" I asked. He put his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him.

"Since you were talking to Miley about it," Joe said, and I smiled sheepishly. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. We wandered around the halls, finally going into the waiting room; seeing a mob of paparazzi around…someone. I was too short to see, but obviously Joe did. He was laughing, and shaking his head.

"Who is it?" I asked Joe. He lifted me up, like I was the weight of a piece of paper. I looked into the mob, and saw Nick and Miley. My eyes became wide. What had they gotten themselves into?

"I AM HANNAH!" Miley yelled. I gasped. This was like out of a novel, or a good movie. All I needed was some buttery popcorn to make this complete. Joe placed me down. I pouted.

"Couldn't you leave me up there?" I asked. Joe checked his phone, and shook his head.

"Nope, let's go. Er, before they figure out that we are here. I don't want to be mobbed," Joe said. It made sense. His arm was back around my waist, and he led me outside. I saw a little pond, in the distance. It was on the bottom of the hill. The view was breath taking from up here.

"The view is amazing," I gushed. Joe nodded, but didn't budge. I didn't care; it let me take in the magnificent view. I was trapped in a hospital all day, seeing a pond and the sunset was lovely.

"Close your eyes," Joe said, it was pretty random.

"What?" I asked him. Maybe, I had heard him wrong. Or, maybe, everyone else was right, Joe was going crazy.

"Close your eyes," Joe repeated. Okay, so I had heard him right.

"Why?" I asked. What could be so important that had to close my eyes for?

"Just do it," Joe said. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Joe put his hands over mine.

"Why did I even have to close my eyes, if you are just going to put your hand over them?" I asked. Joe chuckled as he led me down the hills.

"Double protection," Joe said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, something dawned on me. He could be total Joe like.

"I swear, Joseph. If I end up in that pond, you will be dead," I said. Then, I realized that I could have just given him an idea.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but since you said that…" Joe said, and drifted off. This would be the moment that I would roll my eyes, but Joe was covering them.

"Joe!" I shouted. Joe stopped walking, which meant that I stopped walking, too.

"Don't open your eyes till I say so," Joe said. Joe took his hands off of my head.

"Okay," I said, it was a little delayed, but I still agreed to it. What was Joe going to do?

"Okay, Lil, open your eyes," Joe said, and I happily obliged. We were standing on the banks of the little pond, with the sun setting, and a candlelit table sitting in front of me. I gasped. Since when did Joe become the romantic one? Whenever it happened, I liked it.

"Joe, this is amazing," I said, and kissed Joe. I lightly bit Joe's lower lip, and he allowed access into his mouth. I tousled his brown hair, as he ran his finger through mine. We weren't playing tonsil hockey, but it could easily have gotten there. We parted for air, and I rested my forehead on his.

"Let's eat," Joe said. I nodded. I was pretty hungry. I hadn't eaten since the pizza we had around noon.

**This was a pretty long chapter. I have decided that I am skipping their little romantic dinner, and all that. So the next chapter will be about tomorrow, in the hospital. Please review…they make my day!!!**


	21. So, What If I Do? and I Love You

**My cousin is doing fine. I decided to type, instead of doing my English class work. My teacher thinks that I was working hard all class, boy was she wrong. This is the longest chapter in this story, so far. Italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I mean anyone. Everyone, in this story is owned by someone else.**

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Hey," I heard someone say. There voice sounded girly. I had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

"Hey Miley. What's up?" I said as I started waking up some more. I had been in here for, not even a week, and I desperately wanted out. This place was creepy and boring, beyond belief.

"Nothing much, except you woke me up," Miley said, and nodded her head in the direction of the clock, that was hanging on the wall. It read 3:15. I'm guessing that it was in the morning.

"I'm sorry. How did I do that?" I said. I needed to know how I woke her up. Was I screaming, during my nightmare? Maybe, I started to sleepwalk.

"You were screaming 'Kevin, AH, no,' for like ten minutes. Finally, I got sick of listening to you, so I threw a pillow at you," Miley said. I had been screaming. I wondered how many other people heard me. I sheepishly picked up the hot pink pillow, that was lieing next to me, and tossed it, gently, to Miley. She caught it, and put it in the chair that she was previously curled up in.

"Sorry," I said timidly. _Kevin turned the steering wheel, so he wouldn't hit a deer, or squirrel, or other object in the road. 'Kevin, AH, no,' I desperately yelled as the car spun off the road._ I heard snapping off in the distance. I was back in reality.

"Cayce, are you okay?" Miley asked. I just zoned for a little, was it really that bad. _We ended up in the bushes, the airbags were deflated, and the windshield was smashed._ I came back to the real world.

"I think so," I said, honestly. I had no clue. _Kevin's face was covered in blood and I saw all the glass remnants in my lap. I undid my seatbelt, and took out my cell phone._ I came back to reality, only to see Miley asleep in one of the chairs. This was going to be a long night. _I had no service here, so I tried to wake Kevin up. His face was cold. I screamed, and then I heard sirens. People were coming to rescue us, that was the last thing I remember, before everything went black. _I was back in reality, only to see a bowl of Cheerios sitting in front of me.

"Morning Cayce," Lilly said, all cheerful. I think that she had a good night, considering she didn't come back till nine o'clock, with her body practically glued to Joe.

"Morning," I said, and took a huge bite of the Cheerios. I know that someone brought this to me, only because hospitals don't serve this kind of food. I know that much. I looked around the room, while I was chewing, and I saw Lilly sitting on Joe's lap. Frankie playing with his cars on the floor, he was playing with Nick, and Miley was running her fingers through Nick's hair. Uncle Robbie Ray was sleeping in the one chair. Mrs. Jonas was sitting on the empty bed across the room. Then, I noticed that Lilly's mom wasn't there; well, she didn't exactly have to be there.

"What are you looking for, sweetie?" Mrs. Jonas asked me. I was looking for the other person that was in the accident with me. _I placed my hand on his face; it was cold and covered in blood. I immediately thought he was dead. I started to cry, and shake. I screamed, out of aggravation. The sound of sirens started to fill the air, and then my world went black. _I came back to reality. Flashbacks suck.

"Oh, no one, nothing," I quickly tried to cover. It was a little too obvious that I was looking for the driver of the car. I took in a huge bit of cereal. I needed something to keep my trap shut. Filling it with food would work for now.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask me," Mrs. Jonas said as she stood up, and left. Only off to God knows where. I saw Miley stand up. She was going to ask me about my nightmare, and why I was looking around like a freak.

"Cayce, he's still in last minute surgeries," Miley whispered in my ear, almost reading my mind. I bit my lip, and squeezed my eyes shut. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't of agreed to getting pizza, then I wouldn't be here. Maybe, just showing up to Malibu was enough to destroy his life. Uncle Robbie Ray, stretched his arms, and yawned.

"Thanks Mile," I whispered, and gave her a hug. She was the closest thing I had, right now. She walked over to Nick, and started playing with his curls. I took a bite of my Cheerios, only to realize that I only had milk left. I picked up the bowl, and tipped it; letting all of the milk run into my mouth. _Kevin had opened my car door. I slid into the passenger seat, and he closed the door behind me. He got in the driver side, and put the key in the ignition. He rolled down the driveway, and onto the road. 'I am starving,' I said. I really was. 'I'm not that hungry,' Kevin said. I blushed. I don't even know why. Okay, so maybe it was the fact that I liked him._

"Cayce, do you want anything from the outside world?" Lilly asked me. She was still in Joe's lap. He was sleeping, and he was holding onto Lilly; just like a little kid sleeps with a stuffed animal. I started to think. Was there anything I wanted from the outside world?

"Can you pick up my cell phone, iPod, some Orbit gum, a soft pretzel, and some magazines? My phone is…I have no clue. I think it was lost in the…you know. My iPod is in Miley's room, sitting on the one dresser, by the door. Thanks," I said. Uncle Robbie nodded, and left. I guess he was going to get me what I wanted. I took a sip of my Gatorade, that apparantly came with breakfast.

"A soft pretzel?" Miley asked. I nodded my head. I was craving one, a nice big salty one.

"Yea, I want one," I said, and pouted. Miley laughed, and sat in the chair next to Lilly. I took another sip of Gatorade, letting the orange flavor sit in my mouth.

"Can you believe that Kevin likes Cayce?" Miley said, in an over dramatic voice. The gulp of Gatorade was threatening to come spewing out of my mouth. I swallowed, and looked at them. Nick was still playing with the cars, but Lilly and Miley had huge smiles on their face.

"But, he thinks that she don't like him," Lilly said, in the same tone as Miley. Okay, it was obvious that they wanted for me to confess that I liked him. I mean how, could anyone not like him. _'Let's go to this pizzeria down the street,' Kevin said. I immediately knew which one he was talking about. 'I heard that one is amazing,' I said, to my lack of vocabulary. Kevin looked over at me, and flashed a million watt smile. That smile made my day, no wait week. I felt the blush creeping up my neck, but luckily, it was dark, so he couldn't see my face turn crimson._

"Yea, I wonder if she likes him, but who to ask," Miley said, in the same over dramatic tone. I looked at Nick, who had a small smile breaking out on his face. Joe was still sleeping, and Lilly and Miley were being obnoxious, but for a good reason.

"I know, let's ask Cayce. Maybe, she knows," Lilly said as Miley stood up, and walked over. There were no adults in the room, to catch them harassing the injured person. Frankie bounced onto my bed.

"Whatcha talking about?" Frankie asked, being all nosey. I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head in the direction of Miley.

"Nothing, it's girl stuff," Nick said, and took him off the bed. They were over on the empty bed, opposite of my room. I made a mental note to cherish Nick. He was going to be my savior from little Frankie, and hopefully annoying cousins.

"So what if I do?" I said, discreetly, and smiled. Miley looked at me, and made a little squealing noise. A smile erupted on her face. I looked over at Lilly, and she was cuddling up next to an awake Joe Jonas.

"I knew it!" Miley exclaimed; only to get looks from everyone in the room. Lilly's smile must have been the size of Miley's. I think it was a combination of being up next to Joe, and Miley's comment. _Kevin turned the steering wheel, so he wouldn't hit a deer. 'Kevin, AH, no,' I desperately yelled as the car spun off the road. We ended up in the bushes, the airbags were deflated, and the windshield was smashed. _I just kept having that horrid flashback. Could it stop? Wasn't it bad enough to live through it once?

**(AN: I was going to end it there, but I decided that this would have been a sorry excuse for a chapter. So I continued.) **

**MILEY'S POV**

Oh my god, I knew it. I knew that Cayce liked Kevin; now, does he like her. I was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I knew it," I whispered. I hugged Cayce, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So, how are things between you and Nick?" Cayce asked. Then I remember that he hadn't told me about that text from yesterday. I got off the bed, and ran over to Nick. He was sitting, his back facing me, so I threw my arms around his neck.

"What?" Nick asked, obviously not knowing that I was hugging him.

"Mile, let him breathe," Joe said. I turned my head, and saw Joe smiling. He was cradling Lilly as she slept in his lap. I stuck out my tongue at him, and he did the same thing back.

"Way to be mature Miley," Cayce said. I rolled my eyes at her, and loosened up my grip on Nick. Frankie was looking for his car that rolled under the bed. I sat on the bed, next to Nick.

"Hey Mile," Nick said, and kissed my cheek. It was these little gestures, in front of people that made me blush. I just smiled, and tried to force the blush away.

"Um…you never told me what that text was about," I said. Nick's eyes flickered all around the room, finally meeting my gaze. His hand immediately ran through his curls. I smiled.

"Well, it was about, something," Nick said. I did like a little giggle. His hand was on the back of his neck.

"Really?" I asked, obviously knowing that much. His hand was off of his neck, but was now in his hair.

"Nick, your hair looks fine," Joe said. I laughed; it did look like Nick was fluffing his hair up. Nick was acting way too nervous.

"No, I think it could use more volume," Cayce said, joining in with teasing Nick's nervousness. I leaned in, and kissed his cheek. I think it was poke fun at Nick day.

"Just tell me, and they would stop," I said in a sing song voice, and then sat back. Nick's hand was now on his neck, and his ears were bright red. He was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm back," My dad's southern accent rang out through the room. He came in carrying various bags, and balancing stuff on his arms. I thought the sight was funny, but Nick used this moment to get away. He started helping my dad take stuff out of bags. I didn't ask for anything, except for some vitamin water.

"Thanks Uncle Robbie," Cayce said, a smile growing on her face, as she inspected the various items that were laid across her hospital bed. I wondered how they let my dad in here with all of that stuff.

"I found it," Frankie said, holding up his little toy car. I smiled, and ruffled his hair. I had forgotten that he was even there. Cayce passed me a lemonade vitamin water. I opened it, and took a sip. It was good. My dad came over with a bag. I hadn't asked for anything.

"Here, bud," My dad said as he left the bag on the bed, and went over to his Subway sandwich. He was looking at me. I opened the bag, and peeked in. I saw some of my favorite things from when I was a kid. I gasped as I saw a necklace with a diamond cross pendant.

"Dad," I said, my eyes filling up with tears. This used to be my mom's. She told me that I would get it on my Sweet Sixteen. My dad was compassionate, when he wanted to be and I allowed him. I can't believe that he still kept it.

"Do you want help putting it on?" My dad asked. I nodded, and squeezed my eyes shut, willing the tears to not spill out. My dad came over, and put the necklace on. As he was walking away, I did something that surprised, me, my dad, I think everyone; I gave him a hug, and he kissed my head.

"Miley, let me see," Cayce said, reading a magazine, finishing off her pretzel, and opening her package of gum. I walked over, and kneeled on the ground. She fingered the pendant. I looked at the article she was reading. It was about Mr. Jake Ryan; the very egotistical, actor on Zombie High. Lilly thought he was gorgeous. I took a sip of Cayce's Sprite. Jake Ryan was coming to Seaview High. I almost spit out my drink, but I did almost choke on it.

"Mile, breathe," Nick commanded. I got the drink down, and I took in a deep breath. I started to take in short, choppy breaths; just as if I had seen a ghost, or I just had a heart attack.

"Miles, what was it?" Lilly asked. In turned around to face her, and she was finally off Joe's lap; only because he was playing with Frankie's cars. He was a little kid at heart.

"Jake Ryan is coming to Seaview," I announced. Lilly looked thrilled, Nick looked confused, and Joe looked pissed. I'm guessing that he was just a little jealous of Lilly's crush on him.

"I love him," Lilly squealed. Joe rolled his eyes. I smiled, and Nick's face still held an obvious confusion to this subject. Cayce took her magazine back.

"I know," Joe said, sounding mad. I sat on Cayce's bed, and got comfy. I knew that this argument would not be one to miss. Nick ran his fingers through my hair, and I turned around only to see our face centimeters apart. I got nudged, and fell into Nick. I didn't mind, we kissed. It was short and simple.

"Who pushed me?" I said, the second Nick and I parted. I looked from Lilly to Joe, and both of them were pointing at Frankie. What? He was eight.

"He really did it Miles," Lilly said, trying to make me believe her.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that an eight year old pushed me into my boyfriend," I said; Joe and Lilly both nodded. I shook my head, and looked over at Frankie. I gave him the look like he better tell me, or he'd be dead. He waved at me.

"He blushes like crazy the second anyone says your name, and you know that you wanted to kiss him," Frankie said. I couldn't help, but feel that familiar heat crawling up my neck. I bit my lower lip, and looked at Nick. The tips of his ears looked sunburned.

"Yea, Miley. You know you wanted to," Lilly said, holding in her giggles. I knew this girl all too well.

"And if I did?" I asked, subtly, as I bounced off the bed. I walked around the room a little, just kind of pacing.

"Then, just do it," Frankie and Lilly said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was taking advice from my ditzy best friend, and an eight year old Oliver. This was going to be interesting.

"I have clothes," Mrs. Jonas said, bursting into the room. Thank god, this conversation was weird and awkward enough. She was holding a bag. She just placed it on the floor, in the middle of our little circle. Joe practically attacked the bag.

"Ew…it's pink," Joe said holding up a bra. I recognized it as Lilly's; as if on cue, he cheeks became slightly pink. Lilly, Cayce, and I were laughing. He was holding it with two fingers, and as if it was something deadly. He dropped it on the floor. I think he overreacted, just a little.

"Yes, I stopped and got the girls clothes. Mrs. Truscott helped me with them," Mrs. Jonas said after Joe stopped overreacting. Joe, Frankie, and Nick claimed their clothes. Leaving Lilly and I to pick out what we wanted. We fit in the same clothes, so it was all good.

"Um…I think these belong to one of you," Joe said, holding up a pair of skinny jeans. Lilly walked over, and took them from his hand. I was giggling. Those were Lilly's favorites. Her dark washed skinny jeans, with tears on the one knee. Those rips got there from skateboarding. They never looked like they would have fit Joe anyway.

"I wanted that," I said, referring to the aqua tank top that Lilly had in her hands.

"Um…I need pants," Joe said. Leaving me and Lilly sitting on the floor laughing. Mrs. Jonas got the remaining pair of jeans, and threw them to her son. I could finally breathe. Joe walked out of the bathroom wearing his pair of skinny jeans, and a red polo. Lilly and I stood up, and went to leave.

"You need help," Lilly teased her boyfriend, and then kissed his lips. Lilly and I then walked out of the room, and down the hall. We went in the nearest bathroom, which ended up being a men's room. Oops, we started to laugh, and then we left. We ran across the hall, and into the girls' room. We changed into the clothes that Mrs. Jonas had brought. It felt good to be in clean clothes.

"I would have looked better in that tank top," I said as Lilly left the stall she was changing in. She was wearing the aqua tank top, the one that I wanted. I took the purple tank top, and the flare-ish jeans. Lilly was in her favorite jeans, and that aqua tank top.

"Too bad," Lilly said as we started our walk back to Cayce's room. I looked out one of the windows, on the way to the room. I saw the stars and moon. Was it already that late? Lilly stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked Lilly. She had her eyes shut, and she was facing the window. She opened the eyes nearest to me.

"Wishing on a star," Lilly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, she closed her eyes, and made a wish. I looked out the window, and closed my eyes. I wished that I could get out of the hospital fast, which meant that Kevin had to get better.

"Come on," I said to Lilly, noticing that she was still wishing. I pulled her arm, and we ran to the room. We went inside, and noticed that Nick was looking at us.

"Were you in the guys' bathroom?" Nick asked. Lilly and I immediately started to laugh. I sat on the empty bed, next to Nick. Lilly sat on Joe's lap.

"Um…we went in the wrong," Lilly got out before laughing, again. Joe was just holding her.

"In the wrong bathroom," I finished. No one else thought it was as funny as we did. Frankie thought it was kind of funny; but the adults just looked at us, and shook their heads, disapprovingly.

"I'm going to get some food, anyone coming," Joe said, standing up, leaving Lilly on the seat. Lilly shook her head. Cayce was sleeping.

"Um…I'll come," Nick said as he pecked my cheek, and left. Mrs. Jonas went with them, providing the money. My dad had decided to go home for the night. Frankie was sleeping on the other bed. Lilly and I were sitting in chairs, across from each other.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" I asked Lilly. I could see her face turning red. I felt relieved that it was someone else's moment to be embarrassed.

"Yea, I do," Lilly whispered. I could tell that she was about to ask me, but a disheveled looking Oliver barged in the hospital room.

"Hey," Oliver said, sounding really mad. What had gotten him so worked up?

"Hey Ollie," Lilly chirped, obviously not picking up on Oliver's angry look.

"What does Joe have that I don't?" Oliver asked, his jaw clenched. Lilly looked at him, and I sat back in my chair. I knew that this was going to be the conversation of a lifetime.

"Um…skinny jeans?" Lilly guessed. I started to laugh. I mean, it was pretty funny. Oliver shot a look at me, and I tried to contain my giggled. Oliver's glare was intense.

"No, Lilly. I mean like why do you like him more than me," Oliver said, sounding hopeless. I mean sure, Lilly was a blonde, but wasn't that a little too much. She ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"Does everyone do that?" I asked, out of curiosity; gaining weird looks from both of my best friends.

"Huh?" Oliver and Lilly asked me in unison. They stopped arguing.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Oliver's eyes went right back to their glaze, as he looked back to Lilly. Lilly looked, clearly confused, and embarrassed by this entire conversation/fight.

"Why Lilz? Why?" Oliver asked her. I back my chair away from this conversation. It squeaked, but they seemed unfazed by it.

"Because he's sweet, but funny, at the same time. Because he happens to like me back, and I like him," Lilly went on and on. Joe, Mrs. Jonas, and Nick stood in the doorway. I saw them, and told them to stop where they are, and to be quiet. They obeyed.

"Is that it?" Oliver asked, sounding like a little puppy dog, that had been kicked.

"No. He also has my heart," Lilly said, her eyes filling up with tears. Oliver nodded, and left.

"You have a good girl, don't let her go," Oliver told Joe, before leaving.

"Aw…" I said. That was really sweet of Oliver to say. Maybe, he was finally growing up. The adrenaline, or sugar I was running on, finally wore off, so I pulled my knees up to my chest. I got comfy in the chair, and I was half-asleep. Someone pulled a blanket on me, and kissed my cheek. My eyelids were too heavy for me to see who it was.

"Night Miles. I love you," Nick whispered in my ear, and I drifted off into dreamland.

**Now, I know that there is no Kevin in this chapter. Um…let's pretend that he's in another room, and he can't have visitors. Yea sounds good to me. The next chapter will have Kevin in it. I promise. This chapter was a whole bunch of fluff, and I decided that I needed less drama. Please review…the amount per chapter has been going down.  
NOTE: The whole bathroom thing…yea, my best friend and I did that. Oops! The thing with Joe and the pink bra…my brother was Joe at that point. (I used a lot of my experience in the hospital with this chapter.) Don't forget to review!!!**


	22. Forgiving and Secrets

**This chapter is filled with a lot of drama being cleared up. To see what I mean, you have to read.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I woke up before everyone else, so I tiptoed over to the empty bed. I looked at what else was in the bag that my dad brought me. There was my half finished Lemonade vitamin water, Beary, and my song book. I took out my song book, and flipped through the pages.

I stopped at the page that had the song that my dad helped me write. Back when I was eleven, and I still loved him to death. Before he left, before my life became a spiral of drama.

"I learned from you that I do not crumble. I learned that strength is something you choose," I started to sing quietly, hoping not to wake anyone up with my singing. I remembered singing this song every night, with my dad, until that day he left. I guess he just he still held a place in my heart.

"All of the reasons to keep on believin'. There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you," I heard my dad singing. I bit my lip, praying that no tears would spill over. I heard footsteps. I knew he was walking over here.

"Hey daddy," I said, my voice cracking. I stood up, and turned around. I was in an embrace with my dad. It felt good to be back in his arms. I knew I would cave in to my dad. I never really did hate him; I was just disappointed.

"Hey bud," My dad said, and then kissed the top of my head. I knew that I was leaving a wet spot on his shirt.

"I am sorry; I never meant to say anything I did. I was just mad that you left me, but I could never hate you," I spilled. He rubbed my back as the tears were coming on, full force now.

"I know, bud, I know," My dad asked. I pulled my head away from his chest, got on my tippy toes, and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you daddy," I said, as my tears started to slow down. I had went from hysterical, to calm, all because my dad forgave me. My dad let go of me, and thumbed through my book. I snatched it away.

"What?" My dad asked me sitting on the edge of the empty bed. I sat up near the top, the book resting on my lap. I knew that he couldn't see the contents of it pages.

"I'll tell you what the songs are about," I said. My dad nodded, and got comfortable on the bed. He never knew about this book. He helped me write I Learned from You, but I stapled it into the book.

"Okay, Miles," My dad said. I flipped to the very first page. Right Here, one that I had already sung on stage. The boys had instantly fallen in love with it, and I wrote it when I was ten.

"Alright, so when I was ten Lilly's dad permanently left, so I wrote Right Here, for her. It made her feel better when I sang it. Then, I Got Nerve, I was just testing my ability at writing songs. Finally, Who Said, I wrote when Jackson was making fun of me," I said. Those songs were when I was ten. I mean I guess I had some okay ideas, for being that age.

"I remember you locked yourself in your room all night, scribbling in that notebook, and yelling out in frustration. You talked to Lilly, and didn't leave your room for an entire day," My dad said, obviously reminiscing on that night, from so long ago.

"Yea. When I was eleven you helped me write I Learned from You. I just realized, a couple of days ago, that everything in this song it totally true. Later, that year I wrote I Miss You, and it's about missing mom," I said. My dad smiled, and I saw little tears in his eyes.

"Yea, I still miss her bud," My dad said. I knew that I stuck a raw nerve, with mentioning mom. It was a raw nerve for me, and I knew that this song was going to be the next one I sung.

"Me too, daddy. Then, when I was twelve, Lilly and I got in a huge fight. To make it up to her, I wrote True Friend. I sang it to her, over the phone, and we made up. I wrote Old Blue Jeans because you were always taking us out to premieres, and I was sick of getting dressed up," I said. My dad smiled. I didn't mention Pumpin' up the Party, because I really don't like it.

"I remember you singing that, but when I asked you what it was, you just stopped singing, or made up some name. I think you said that Alexis Texas sings it. I spent days searching for some kind of Alexis Texas," My dad said. I giggled.

"That was also the year you left me, but the next year Jackson found this book. He dared me that I couldn't make a song with four people singing. Needless to say, he lost money, and I made We Got the Party. I wrote Bigger than Us, after Jackson announced that he 'fell in love'. It just flowed, and I liked the way it came out. I wrote See You Again after I saw this really cute guy. Then, G.N.O., or Girls Night Out was written after Lilly broke up with Lucas, and trapped herself in her room. This song made her feel better," I said. When, I was thirteen, I spent a lot of my time writing songs, and making everyone feel better.

"Wow, you wrote a lot that year," My dad said, holding in his smile. I knew that he knew something that I didn't; I just wasn't sure what it was.

"Yea. Then, when I was fourteen I wrote Good and Broken. I wrote that after Matt's breakup with Lilly. It just came out, and I realized that any girl could relate to this. Then, I wrote Let's Dance. That was just fun to write, and I was really bored," I said. When, I was fourteen I was too busy trying to keep Oliver out of trouble, and Lilly happy to write a lot.

"Those seem like hits," My dad said. I think he knew that I was a singer. I just had this feeling about the way he made his last comment.

"Finally, fifteen. I wrote One in a Million, the night after meeting Nick Jonas. It really captured my feelings. I have a plan for another song. It's gonna be called As I Am, and I know exactly what I want it to be about, all I need to do is write it down," I said, concluding my songs.

"I'm sure that any of them chosen will work on your album," My dad whispered. The sun was rising, and my dad kissed my head.

"I knew that you knew, I just had this feeling," I said as he stood up, and kissed my head.

"I am going to get some breakfast," My dad announced. He made his leaving, so that I could write As I Am. I already knew how I wanted this song to go. I picked up one of Cayce's pretty colored pen. I chose the pink one, and I got into a comfortable position, and I wrote.

_As I Am_

_Gonna stay in bed today  
__Cause I can't stand the light  
__Don't know why I get so down  
__I won't be much fun tonight  
__And I can't believe  
__You still want to hang around me  
__It's not so pretty all the time  
__You don't mind  
__To you it's alright _

_(Chorus)  
__As I am is how you take me  
__Never try to push or make me different  
__When I talk you listen to me  
__As I am is how you want me  
__And I know I found the piece that's missin'  
__I'm lookin' at him  
__  
I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
__You almost know me better than  
__Me, myself, and I  
__Don't know a lot of things, but I know what I got  
__It's not so perfect everyday  
__I don't have to try  
__Cuz it all falls into place (It all falls into place) _

_(Chorus)  
__As I am is how you take me  
__Never try to push or make me different  
__When I talk you listen to me  
__As I am is how you want me  
__And I know I found the piece that's missin'  
__I'm lookin' at him _

_Face to face, eye to eye  
__You're standin' there  
__Feels good on the inside  
__I don't mind, I don't care  
__You're standin' there  
__Seein' me for the first time  
__Seein' me for the first time  
__Seein' me for the first time _

_(Chorus)  
__As I am is how you take me  
__Never try to push or make me different  
__When I talk you listen to me  
__As I am is how you want me  
__And I know I found the piece that's missin'  
__I'm lookin' at him _

_Found the piece that's missin'  
__Take me as I am  
__When I talk you listen  
__Take me as I am  
__Found the piece that's missin'  
__Take me as I am_

I finished, and noticed Lilly stirring. She wasn't in Joe's lap, but she had her head on his shoulder. She yawned, and stretched her shoulder.

"Morning Lilly," I said, cheerfully. I had just written another song, and felt good knowing that I completed it.

"Morning, Miles," Lilly said, yawning in between those two words. I smiled. She was so tired, and I was really hyper. I just finished a new song, and I was hyped.

"Wanna get some food?" I asked her. I heard my stomach growl. She stood up.

"I guess so," Lilly said, she kissed Joe's cheek, and we left. We went to the vending machine; I knew that the little food court wouldn't be open yet. I looked at all of the selections. I got a bag of those hundred calorie Oreo things, and my Lemonade vitamin water. Lilly got a bag of Lays chips, and a bottle of water. We walked back into the room, only to see my dad packing up Cayce's stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked my dad, it must have sounded rude, but I really wasn't going for that. Cayce's bed was empty. I was majorly confused.

"Bringing Cayce home," My dad said, and then the bathroom door opened. Only to reveal Cayce in black Bermuda short, pink flip flops, and a pink tank top. I put my stuff down, and hugged Cayce.

"Yay. Aren't you excited to come home?" I asked Cayce, after noticing her face full of sadness. She looked at the ground, and let her Oliver colored hair fall in her face. I picked her head up, and her side bangs were in her face. I moved them out of the way.

"I mean, yea, but not really," Cayce mumbled. I hugged her again, but only after I realized why she didn't want to leave. I knew exactly what was wrong. She didn't want to leave Kevin here, of wherever he was.

"It'll be fine," I whispered, and let go of Cayce. She was finally coming home. Those hospital chairs were very uncomfortable. I wanted my bed to sleep in.

"Cayce, do you wanna bring this home?" My dad asked my cousin, holding up some object. I opened my bag of Oreo things, and ate one. I held the bag, and felt someone put their arms around my neck, from the back. They reached in the Oreo bad, and I saw that purity ring.

"Nick, give me that back," I said as soon as the Oreo thing was taken. The arms were off of my body, and I turned around, only to see Nick licking it. I shook my head.

"Still want it," Nick said, as soon as it was covered in his spit. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that Lilly was going to bee shrieking of my answer.

"Yes," I said. I waited for it, Lilly's mind blowing shriek, but it never happened.

"Here," Nick said, putting his arm out. I noticed that Lilly was too busy talking with Joe, to notice this whole conversation.

"I'm not touching it," I said, and opened my mouth. He placed it in my mouth, and I sat down on Cayce's bed, happily chewing. I put the bag out, offering some to him.

"Am I actually gonna be able to eat this one?" Nick joked. I nodded my head, and he took some. He ate them in peace.

"Mile, can you come here?" Cayce asked me. I looked at her, and nodded my head.

"I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much," I said to Nick before I stood up and left. Cayce led me into the hallway.

"I'm worried," Cayce flat out said. I knew exactly what she was talking about. It was like some kind of connection that we had. She was like the older, caring sister that I never had.

"Come on," I said, pulling Cayce down the hall. I had just gotten a genius plan. We reached the desk in the waiting room. Cayce smiled at me.

"Hello, I was wondering if Kevin Jonas could have visitors," Cayce said, in an over the top sweet voice. I ate another Oreo thing. They were so addicting, and only 100 calories.

"You fans, and press have to leave him alone. He is recovering," The lady said, obviously bored with fans trying to see him. Cayce shook her head.

"No, no. We are his cousins, and we were just wondering if we could see him," Cayce lied. I mean, if it got her to see him than it would be all good. I stepped to the side, and munched on my Oreo things.

"No, primary family only," The lady said. I looked at Cayce's face, and I knew that she was determined to get in that room.

"Yes, but we just wanted to make sure that he was okay, before we left back to Jersey. This might be her last time seeing him, seeing as she has…uh, leukemia," Cayce lied. Great, now I was supposedly dieing with some blood cancer. I ate my Oreos, trying to keep my mouth full. I knew that if I had the chance to speak, I would have blown it all.

"Oh I am so sorry. Yes, of course you can see him. Room 120," The lady said, obviously believing Cayce's sob story, and feeling bad for us. Cayce smiled, as she practically ran down the hallway. I went to eat another Oreo, but they were all gone. I threw the bag away, and ran off the find Cayce.

"I can't believe you," I said as we slowed down, trying not to look all suspicious.

"I can't believe she didn't realize who you were," Cayce said. Yea, she didn't notice that I was Hannah Montana. I'm sure that she would have been all like no, not gonna happen, or wow, can I have an autograph.

"I know," I said as we neared room 115. Room 116, room 117, room 118, room 119. Room 120. Cayce paused before stepping in the room. Some guy was being rolled down the hall, on a stretcher, there was red all over. I ran in the room, pushing Cayce. We stumbled in the room. Kevin looked to be sleeping; he looked so peaceful. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I had gotten a text from Nick.

'_hey, where did u and cayce go 2,'_ It read. I quickly punched the keys.

'_room 120, kev…come and meet us,'_ I pressed send, and saw Cayce sitting in a chair, sitting by the sleeping Kevin. I went over to the foot of his bed, and looked at his charts. They had written that he was in a coma.

"Cayce, he's in a coma," I said gravely, but Cayce just smiled. I put the charts back, and looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I remember that people can hear you in a coma, but they can't respond," Cayce said. So, he wasn't a vegetable, just like sleeping.

"Hey Miley," I heard a voice from the doorway. It sounded like Nick turned around, to see who it was. It was Nick Jonas, mini 'fro and all. I decided that now would be a good time to make Nick tell me.

"Cayce, I'll be in the hall, or in your room," I said, obviously trying to give Cayce some privacy. I pulled Nick into the hallway with me.

"Mile, why can't I see Kevin?" Nick asked me, mocking hurt or something like that.

"I think you should tell me," I said in a sing song voice. I knew that he was the one to whisper it before I fell asleep, but I wanted him to say it my awake face.

"Fine, fine," Nick said, giving in. I couldn't help, but let my thoughts wander to what Cayce could be telling him.

"Yay," I said, and clapped my hands. A nurse walked by us, and into Kevin's room.

"Okay, Miles. I love you," Nick said. I dropped my jaw, and made my eyes wide. I was totally faking surprise.

"I love you too," I said, before kissing him; in public. He kissed back, and I ran my fingers through his brown curls. I knew it; I knew that I loved him.

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Cayce, I'll be in the hall, or in your room," Miley said, obviously wanting to give me space. _Kevin turned the steering wheel, so he wouldn't hit a deer. 'Kevin, AH, no,' I desperately yelled as the car spun off the road. We ended up in the bushes, the airbags were deflated, and the windshield was smashed. _I had this reoccurring flashback that was haunting my every thought.

"You should have heard Lilly and Miley yesterday. They made me confess something, that I'd rather not tell anyone. It's something that I have always kept a secret. They made me confess who I like, and let me tell you, they were thrilled with the answer," I said.

I felt ridiculous, talking to a person that couldn't talk back. It made me feel like I should be placed in a straightjacket, and placed in those rooms with all the padding. _Kevin looked over at me, and flashed a million watt smile. That smile made my day, no wait week._

"I feel bad about you being here. It's all my fault. Yes, Cayce is going to take the blame for you being here. Alert the media. I am getting released from here, and you are stuck here. You have no idea how bad I feel, I guess I have a guilty consciousness. I just wish that you were out of here, it would make me feel a lot better," I spilled. The second I started talking I just couldn't stop.

Something about this room, and being here made me feel like life was going to move on. Like, I would move on, and I would feel less guilty. I guess it was just being in here with him. _I blushed. I don't even know why. Okay, so maybe it was the fact that I liked him._ These flashbacks were horrible. Wasn't it bad enough living thought it, but now I am constantly reminded of it?

"I think Miley would like me to tell you something, but I honestly don't know if I want to. I mea, it might be good to let someone else know, but I don't know. Um, I guess I'll just tell you, it couldn't hurt. Okay, I like you," I said, and then a nurse walked in the room. She looked at his chart thingy, and took out her pen.

"Oops, we forgot to fix this," The nurse said. I was scared. Forgot to fix what?

"Huh?" I asked. The nurse put her pen away, put the chart back, and faced me. She played with his IV thing.

"We forgot to put that he drifted out of his coma last night," The nurse said, leaving the room. I swear the world stopped, so he was…not in a comatose state. Kevin's eyes were now looking at me, and he didn't look tired, in any way, shape, or form.

"Hey Cayce," Kevin said with a smile. _Flashed a million watt smile. That smile made my day, no wait week._ I knew it. My life was over; confessing was the worst idea in the world.

**Okay, so the next chapter will have some more drama, and stuff. Is everyone happy now? Kevin's fine, Miley forgave her dad, Nick told Miley his secret, and Cayce has been released. Please review, it motivates me to update sooner!**


	23. Confessions

**This is all about Cayce and Kevin, well mostly. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty-three!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, come on. Don't you people get it yet!**

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Uh, hey Kevin," I said, and smiled. I was trying so hard to keep my cool. I assumed that he was awake, during my entire confession. I could feel that, all too familiar blush, creeping up my neck.

"Hey, I'm so happy that you're getting released," Kevin said. Crap. Yup, my life was over. I felt that blush coming back, maybe more that before. I looked around the room, for something else to talk about; something to distract him.

"Yea, although it sucks that you're stuck here," I said, as I spotted something shiny. He wasn't dumb or a girl; therefore, he wouldn't care about that shiny thing.

"Yea, it does," Kevin said. I'm guessing that he was avoiding the topic of my confession. There was a very long, awkward pause.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," I blurted out. That awkward silence was killing me; they are so awkward. Kevin smiled. _Flashed a million watt smile. That smile made my day, no wait week. I felt the blush creeping up my neck, but luckily, it was dark, so he couldn't see my face turn crimson._ God, why did he have to be so cute, when I was having a panic attack?

"It's not all your fault," Kevin said. He made me feel a hundred times more better, just by saying that. _Kevin turned the steering wheel, so he wouldn't hit a deer. 'Kevin, AH, no,' I desperately yelled as the car spun off the road. We ended up in the bushes, the airbags were deflated, and the windshield was smashed. _

"I know, but it feels like it," I said. I could feel another awkward silence about to fall. Miley and Nick came in the room.

"Cayce did you…oh, hey Kevin," Miley asked. I knew that she was going to ask if I told about my crush. Miley smiled and waved when she saw Kevin. I stood up, and walked over to her.

"Yea, and he heard it all. All of it. Miley," I complained, but ended up whining at the end. Miley gave me a hug. Maybe, just maybe, he liked me back.

"Well, Nicholas. We should get going. My dad is probably wondering where we went off to," Miley said, leaving. She took Nick's hand, and led him out of the room. I sat back down, and crossed my legs. I ended up uncrossing them.

"Yea, so," I said, trying not to let it be all awkward. I inwardly groaned, for not thinking of anything to say.

"About what you said, Miley's pretty smart," Kevin said. I looked up from the floor, and smiled.

"Miley has her moments," I said, and paused before I giggled. Kevin soon joined in.

"Just like Joe," Kevin said. I bit my lower lip.

"Who's like me?" Joe asked coming in the doorway. Lilly's hand looked glued to his.

"Miley," I announced, giggling. Lilly started to laugh. I think if you compared anyone, it would have been Oliver and Joe; they were both immature boys.

"So, Cayce. I heard that some-" Lilly started talking in a very loud, over dramatic voice. Before she could get any farther, I jumped out of my chair, and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Really? Fascinating," I said, trying to not raise any suspicions. I say Lilly whisper something in Joe's ear, and then Lilly cleared her throat.

"Cayce, take a walk with me," Lilly said. I was about to protest, but she grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room. She led me out of the room, and down the hall. We were walking around aimlessly. Lilly's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"What are we doing?" I asked her. She looked at her screen, and started leading me back to Kevin's room.

"We can go back now," Lilly announced. We got near the room, and Joe stopped us. He stuck his head in between Lilly's and mine; that way he could whisper in both of our ears at once.

"He does," Joe announced, causing Lilly to scream. Then, Joe wedged himself in between Lilly and I. He took her hand, and they pushed me into his room.

"See you later," Lilly sweetly said, before I casually walked into his room. I sat in the chair, that I was previously in.

"What did Lilly want?" Kevin asked. I noticed that was he sitting more upright than before.

"She wanted to know, if she could have a piece of gum, that Uncle Robbie got me yesterday," I easily lied. I racked my brain when the question came out, but I swiftly thought of something. He nodded.

"Sounds like something Lilly would do," Kevin said. I nodded, and smiled. I guess that he believed my lie. I twisted the ring on my thumb, and moved in the chair. I was very fidgety; needless to say I was nervous.

"Yea, totally," I said. I just said totally. He was making me not think straight. _I said, to my lack of vocabulary._ I would never have said totally if I had my head on straight.

"I'm surprised that Miley didn't need to ask for a piece of gum," Kevin said, I felt that blush coming. I bit my lower lip.

"Okay, so she didn't need gum. She wanted me out of the room," I said. I knew why too, but I didn't want to be like all obsessive with it. We both liked each other, and we were in denial.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kevin asked, switching topics. I didn't mind, not at all. I liked this topic a lot.

"Chillin' in my room, waking Mi…ley up, you know stuff," I said, not wanting to get on the topic of how I woke her up. I guess it was a little too late for that. _Kevin turned the steering wheel, so he wouldn't hit a deer. 'Kevin, AH, no,' I desperately yelled as the car spun off the road. We ended up in the bushes, the airbags were deflated, and the windshield was smashed._

"Why were you waking Miley up?" Kevin asked, in a very motherly tone. It was like he was concerned for me. He knew me for like, what a day, not including hospital time, and he was concerned. I guess that I should have been all like aw over this, but I was a little confused.

"Nightmares," I mumbled. I really didn't want to walk about this. This was just as close to me confessing.

"Why?" Kevin asked, now sounding purely concerned. I guess it was just something, caring people did.

"I was having flashbacks…the accident. I ended up screaming 'Kevin, AH, no', waking Miley up," I said. My lower lip was now quivering, and I was afraid that I was going to start crying. Kevin looked speechless. _I placed my hand on his face; it was cold and covered in blood. I immediately thought he was dead. I started to cry, and shake. I screamed, out of aggravation. The sound of sirens started to fill the air, and then my world went black._ I knew that if I didn't watch what I was saying, I would have started to cry.

"Oh," He managed to get out. All I wanted to do was hug someone, and have them rub my back and tell me it was alright. He didn't say anything else, so I kept going.

"Yea, and at the time I thought you were dead. It scared the shit out of me," I said. I hadn't told anyone about my nightmare. Miley knew about the screaming, but that was it. Kevin was going to know the entire story before I left here.

"Oh," Kevin said, again. I knew that he was at loss for words. I felt my eyes start to prick with tears. I knew talking wasn't an option. I wiped at my tears.

"Sorry, I must look like an idiot now," I said, trying to make some humor out of this situation. I wiped my eyes, and started to blink the tears away.

"No, no. It's okay, you were scared. It's fine," Kevin said. I knew that I did look stupid, but he made me feel like I wasn't. I smiled.

"You're just saying that," I said, trying to make him not feel sorry for me. I never planned on looking like an idiot in front of him. _Okay, so maybe it was the fact that I liked him._ I was liking him more and more, with each comment he was making.

"No, I crashed the car. It's all my fault. You shouldn't even have to be in here. I'm sorry," Kevin apologized. I just wanted to hug him, and tell him that it was my fault.

"No way. If I wasn't so eager to…eat, then we wouldn't have been in this position," I said, quickly covering up my bluff. I really was going to say, if I wasn't so eager to go out with you; but, I knew that it would give it all out.

"Really? You were just so eager to eat?" Kevin questioned me. He knew that I was covering it up with the truth. My face felt hot, and Kevin was just sitting there with a smile on his face. _'I am starving,' I said. I really was. 'I'm not that hungry,' Kevin said._ I was hungry.

"Yea, I mean I was starving," I said, exaggerating the truth, and trying to avoid it. I was holding in the giggles, that were going to escape any second now.

"Well, I just wanted to take you out," I thought I heard Kevin mumble. I bit my lower lip, and I felt the blush coming. I disregarded that comment, and thought I was having hearing issues.

"Huh?" I said. I know that I saw his lips move, and I thought I heard words. I told myself I was going crazy. I mean, I was constantly stared at by guys, and in Florida I was known as a flirt; then, I came here, and meet him, and I can't act normal. He's messing with my head.

"Oh, nothing," Kevin said, his cheeks turning rosy. I just smiled at how he was blushing. I always found it interesting, and funny, when guys blushed. My friend Amanda told me that it shows that they have a sweet, sensitive side.

"Okay, so what's new?" I asked him, and then mentally kicked myself. He was cooped up in a hospital, not allowed to have visitors, and I was asking him what was new.

"Oh, nothing much, you know the usual," Kevin said. At least he wasn't all like, what kind of question is that.

"Yea," I said, my cheeks becoming hot. I was instantly embarrassed. I mean, I asked a stupid question, and got a decent answer. I am telling you, this guy is messing with my thoughts.

"Your face becomes red, really easily," Kevin said, and I felt the heat coming back. I tried to will it away, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"I know, but it's all your fault," I said, getting very soft at the end. My gaze was set on the hospital floor tiles.

"How is all my fault?" Kevin asked me. I looked up, to see him with a smirk on his face. I dropped my head back to the floor. Crap. I was wondering if I could come up with a lie. My mind went blank. I was going have to tell the truth sometime or another.

"Cuz," I said. I needed to make some improv, and fast. _I placed my hand on his face; it was cold and covered in blood. I immediately thought he was dead. I started to cry, and shake. I screamed, out of aggravation._ I soon realized, after many flashbacks, that would I like it if he died without knowing that I liked him. I was going to tell him.

"Cuz why?" Kevin asked me. I looked up, and smiled. I took in a deep breath, and let it all out.

"Because I kindasortamaybelikeyoualot," I said, rushing. I think Miley and Lilly would be the only ones to actually understand my fast talking.

"What?" Kevin asked me, his face showing obvious confusion. I giggled.

"Because I…I confessed earlier," I said. I didn't want to say it again. _'Um, I guess I'll just tell you, it couldn't hurt. Okay, I like you,' I said._ I knew that he was awake when I told him.

"Oh, it's all your fault," Kevin guessed, but it sounded like a question. I wanted to kill him, at that moment. He knew what I was talking about, I could tell from his sheepish smile.

"No, something else," I said, trying to get him to guess. I wasn't going to confess, again. It was hard enough the first time. I was never good at confrontations, and confessions.

"Um…you like me," Kevin whispered. I nodded my head, and proceeded to nibble on my lower lip. I knew it; this was the mistake of my life. I could almost feel my heart about to shatter.

"Yea," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze. I knew it; the next words that he was going to say were going to make my heart crash and burn. No matter how many people said that he liked me, I wasn't believing them.

"I like you, too," Kevin said. My heart started to fell, and it was shattering, all over the place- wait. What?

"Huh?" I said, looking him square in the eye. He just flashed me a smile.

"I. Like. You. Too," Kevin said, talking to me as if I was a small child. I smiled, and bit my lower lip. Maybe, everything was going to be okay.

**Okay, so I decided to end it there. Kevin and Cayce confessed to each other. Please review!**


	24. Let's Make Lilly's Heart Shatter?

**I feel like I have been neglecting the Lilly and Joe in the story, so I decided to add them in, with some drama and misunderstandings. There is a lot of Kevin acting like Lilly's older brother. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. -yawns- Nothing at all.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Joe and I were wandering around the hospital. Joe's arm was around my waist, and I was leaning into him. We passed some guy that was covered in blood. I turned my head, and pressed it into Joe's shoulder. I felt the vomit sliding up my throat. I clamped my mouth shut, and Joe rubbed my arm. We were walking in sync, and in a comfortable silence; just enjoying the company of one another.

"Kevin and Cayce sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I yelled as we passed their room. I knew that their faces would be bright red. I could see it now.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby, in the baby carriage," Joe finished off, maybe even louder than me. There was a nurse that turned the corner looking pretty pissed.

"Was it you who was signing?" The woman asked. She has flamboyant red hair, tied up in a messy bun. She had her finger pointed at me.

"Um…no," I said, she looked at Joe, and looked as if she about to flip out. A younger Spanish looking nurse walked from behind the desk.

"Francine, now why don't you go check on the patient in room 984. Okay? I'll handle this," The Spanish nurse said softly, her Spanish accent in the background.

"Fine," Francine, the red headed nurse, said, and then left. The Spanish nurse turned to us.

"I am so sorry about her, she has this thing about yelling," The Spanish nurse said, looking at the ground and making sure that Francine didn't flip again. She never looked at us, not even once.

"It's okay," Joe said, his sweet voice flowing. The Spanish nurse looked up at him, and started to hyperventilate. I noticed someone's paper lunch bag sitting on the nurses' counter. I took it, dumped the contents, and gave the bag to her. My mom used to hyperventilate; now, it was just a reaction to get a paper bag.

"Here," I said. The girl took it, and started to get her breathing back to normal. She took the bag away from her mouth.

"Hi, I am Cheyenne," She said, her Spanish accent playing off of her tongue. She just looked at Joe the wrong way. It was like she just wanted to pounce on him, and I was saving her life. I started to mentally kick myself.

"Hey, I am Joe Jonas, and this is my girlfriend Lilly," Joe said, and hearing my name roll off his tongue made my heart melt. I saw Cheyenne wink at him, so I put my arm around his waist, and pulled him close to me.

"Really?" Cheyenne said, flashing me a look. I just wanted to punch her. Old tomboy Lilly was flaring and I just wanted to sucker punch her. I rested my head on Joe's shoulder.

"Yea, his girl-friend," I said, emphasizing each syllable of girlfriend. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to try anything when I wasn't around. From what I could tell we weren't going to be here much longer, but still.

"Okay, I get it. If he wants to go around with a little kid, then whatever. If you ever want some real fun, call me," Cheyenne said. It took every ounce of my inner strength to not ball up my hand. I was trying so hard, I really was.

"Oh. Okay," Joe said, just trying to be nice; I think. I could tell from the way he said okay, it sounded more like a question.

"Here's my number," Cheyenne took a sharpie off the desk, and wrote her number on his exposed arm. I needed to be away from there,before I 'accidently' punched her.

"Joe, I'll be with Cayce and Kevin," I said, before literally running away from there. I didn't take one look back. I ran into the room, only to see Cayce holding Kevin's hand. They both saw me, and their cheeks became pink. My eyes flickered to their hands, and they immediately let go. I wanted to cry. I flopped into a chair, and whimpered.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Kevin asked me, sounding purely concerned. He was like the big brother that I never got to really grow up with. I could feel my lower lips quivering. He patted the empty piece of bed next to him, indicating that he wanted me over there. I obliged.

"My life," I spat. He placed his arm over my shoulder, and it felt comforting. I sighed, and made myself calm down. There was no reason to throw a hissy fit because of that.

"Lilly, do you want to tell me?" Cayce asked me. I guess that she thought telling her would be easier than Kevin.

"Joe, but it's not his fault. I think," I started off, and continued with my story, ending with running into here. Cayce gasped, and Kevin looked like he could have killed his brother. I have been seeing that face a lot. That means that Joe has been messing up a lot. Joe then, burst into the room, and looked at the scene before lashing out.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Joe asked, sounding appalled that Kevin had his arm over my shoulder, and I was in Kevin's hospital bed. He was helping me cope.

"Well, I could tell you what I'm not doing. I'm not off with some skuzzy nurse," Kevin said. Cayce came over to the side of the bed I was on. She looked at me, and then the door. She was planning a way out of here.

"I wasn't off with her. Lilly left for some odd reason, and I was being polite," Joe practically shouted. Fun, this was going to be a huge argument, again.

"Come on, we will excuse ourselves for the bathroom," Cayce whispered in my ear.

"You were being polite, how about being responsible. You let your girlfriend run off, and you didn't even follow, or appear to care," Kevin shouted back. They were arguing over me again, except Kevin's point of view seemed brotherly. God, I missed Tristan.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I announced. I slipped from under Kevin's arm, letting it flop onto the bed.

"I'll come with you," Cayce said, as we scurried out of the room.

"But, I love her damn it!" Joe yelled. My eyes were wide, and I started to walk even faster. Cayce stopped me; she listened to the dialogue.

"Then, go and prove it," Kevin said, very loudly. Cayce pulled my arm, and we started walking down the hall at record speed. She pulled me into the girls' room.

"Lilly! Wait," Joe yelled. Cayce and I were already in the bathroom. There was something messed up with that Jonas family. It seemed like all the elder ones were doing was yelling. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen.

'_lil, come on. im sorry…come out,'_ The message read. I showed Cayce, and she nodded her head. I typed on my razor's keypad.

'_joe…u r runnin out of chances,'_ I typed. It was mostly Cayce's idea. He was running out of chances. What was he playing…let's play with Lilly's heart until it breaks? Just thinking about that, and I wanted to cry.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Cayce asked me; my eyes were filled with tears, she leaned over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and felt my phone vibrate.

'_i am coming in there…'_ Joe sent back. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the clean white floor. Cayce's joined me. I decided not to send anything back. The door opened, and Joe came in.

"Lilly, I am sorry. I was just being nice, you know that," Joe said. I bit my lower lip, as much as I wanted to believe that I couldn't. Only because my heart has been broken one to many times, and I find it hard to trust people after, they have done something to hurt me. I felt my eyes filling up with tears.

"No, I don't," I whispered, my voice cracking. I was trying so hard not to let the tears spill out. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching me breakdown, if that's what he wants.

"Lilly," Joe whined, but Cayce put her hand up, silencing him. I drummed my fingers on the floor, trying to sort out what was going on in my mind. My emotions and thoughts were swirling.

"I just have one question, Joe," I said. I stood up, taking Cayce with me. I looked at Joe.

"Okay," Joe said, swallowing. Our eyes locked, and I pursed my lips before saying anything. I wiped my hands on my pants, trying to get all of the sweat off of them.

"Are you playing a game with my heart? Is it called, 'Let's Try to Make Lilly's Heart Shatter'? Because if you are, you are doing a fabulous job at it," I said, and let the tears cascade down my cheeks. Cayce took my hand, and led me out of the bathroom. Leaving Joe stunned. Cayce led me right into Kevin's hospital bed. He placed his arm around my shoulder, and I cried and cried and cried until I eventually fell asleep.

**CAYCE'S POV**

"What happened?" Kevin whispered the second Lilly cried herself to sleep. Now, I was smart. Knowing that many people would ask this question, I recorded it.

"Here," I said, handing my phone and a pair of headphones to him. He put the head phones on, and I watched his face. It went from disappointed to sadness to worse sadness. He took the headphones off, and pulled Lilly closer to his body.

"What is wrong with him? I swear, the second I am out of here, I am going to-" Kevin started to ramble, but I stopped him.

"You aren't going to get involved. Let them solve it themselves," I said. Kevin nodded, but I knew how badly he wanted to mettle. It was my job to keep him out of their business.

"Fine," Kevin said, like a little kid, who didn't get his way. My phone buzzed in my pocket, yup, Uncle Robbie had gotten me a new one. My old one was lost in the destruction.

'_help! joe is flipping…' _It was from Miley. I gulped, and showed Kevin the screen. I sat on the little space of bed that was left. Between, him and Lilly, there was little to no room left.

'_what is he doing?'_ I sent back. I already knew why he was flipping, but I needed to know if this was going to be a concern or not. The response was almost instant.

'_he is like hitting his head on the wall, calling himself stupid, occasionally crying, shouting at himself…help! he is a disaster,' _Was sent back. I looked at it, and showed Kevin. I really didn't want to leave. I was comfortable. Kevin's arm was slung over my shoulder, and I felt at peace.

'_i know why…lilly confronted him,'_ I sent back, and added the recorded version of their conversation. I rested my head on Kevin's shoulder. It was as if the world was at peace; like, there was no drama, or anything.

'_wow…i mean wow. get kev or someone on the phone…maybe even lilly apologizing SOMETHING,'_ Miley sent back. I showed Kevin, just like I had with all the screens. He took my phone.

"I am going to send something to her," Kevin said; taking his arms off my shoulder, and my arm felt cold.

'_kev says…cant call, cayce said no involvement, lilly cried herself to sleep. get Frankie to calm him down…it usually works,'_ Kevin showed me the screen, and I pressed send. His arm was back over my shoulder.

"Are they gonna work this out?" I asked, truly feeling bad for, practically my little sister. I watched out for her, and all I wanted was for her to be happy.

"I don't know, maybe if I could get involved," Kevin said, trying to get his way. I shook my head, and was about to make a comment, but my phone vibrated.

'_she cried herself to sleep…tell her i am sorry. frank went home 2 hrs ago. cayce let him get involved…plz,'_ Miley sent back, and I showed Kevin the screen. He just smiled at me, but I already had plans for fixing this, and not letting Kevin get involved.

'_no, mile…let them work it out themselves. just make him calm down, but dont get hurt in the process…if u do, ill miss u,'_ I sent, but I showed Kevin first.

"No, you can't get involved. How would you like it, if every time something went wrong with your girlfriend everyone was in your business? I know that I wouldn't like it," I said. Kevin thought for a moment, and looked at me.

"Okay, so you have some good points," Kevin said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know," I said, yawning. I wanted to sleep, but if I did Kevin would text Miley, and he would be all up in their business.

"Go to sleep," Kevin said. He moved over a little, so I had some more room on the tiny little bed.

"No, not until Joe is under control," I said, and then my phone buzzed. I opened it.

'_fine…nick is working on it. i really hope that joe doesnt throw another chair. it almost hit my dads head,'_ I received. I showed Kevin, and he smiled. I playfully nudged him.

"It's not funny," I reminded him. He stopped laughing, and I typed on the keyboard.

'_okay mile…dont die. i am going to sleep…if anyone sends anything, it was kev and don't listen. see you tom,'_ I sent back, and placed my phone in my pocket. I glanced at the clock, it was ten forty three. I was so tired, and it seemed a lot later.

"Goodnight Kev," I said, before resting my head on his shoulder, and drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, so I really have no idea where this chapter came from. Joe freaking out because of Lilly's question, it was something that my best friend's ex-boyfriend did when they broke up. He like threw a fit, and almost hit someone with a chair. It was pretty bad. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I thought that the last few chapters had a lot of Niley and a little Loe.**

**QUESTION: Can anyone come up with a name for the Kevin/Cayce pairing? (For example: Nick/Miley Niley.)**


	25. Crazy Day: Clearing the Hannah Air

**Okay, so I really don't like this chapter, but I did three rewrites. I think that is no real good way to write this chapter. I tried my best...enjoy chapter twenty-five. (Wow...twenty five already.)**

**Disclaimer: It's the same thing every time.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I woke up with Kevin's arm draped over me. I sat up, and felt the rush of all the memories rush back to me. I looked in the arm chair to see Miley sleeping on a sleeping Nick's lap. Joe was sprawled across two chairs. I sniffled, and willed the tears to not come pouring out of my eyes. I placed my head into Kevin's shoulder, and tried so hard not to cry.

"Hey Lil," Kevin's voice rang out. I picked my head off of his shoulder, and gave him a weak smile through the tears. They were flowing. I mean, did we break up or what happened. I looked over at his sleeping body, and noticed his tearstained cheeks. I didn't even do anything to him.

"What happened last night?" I asked, my voice cracking. Kevin pulled me closer to him, and I felt safe. It was times like these when I missed Tristan the most.

"Well, you came back crying, and eventually you cried yourself to sleep. That was only after standing up to Joe. Then, Miley was texting Cayce and I about Joe's condition. From what I heard, he was crying, hitting his head against the wall, telling himself how stupid he was, and threw a couple of chairs," Kevin said. I gasped. He was having a…I don't even know what he was having, but it seemed bad.

"Is he okay now?" I asked Kevin. I must have sounded like a little kid, but I didn't care.

"Ask him yourself," Kevin said. I turned my head, only to notice Joe stirring. I nodded my head. I got off of Kevin's bed, and gently shook Joe. He woke up, and didn't even look at me.

"Joe, come on. Look at me," I said, taking his head and turning it to face me. It was then I realized that his eyes were filled with tears. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged him. He hugged me back, and then I was pushed. I fell on top of Joe, but it just felt right.

"Cayce, stop it," Kevin said, like a parent trying to control their child. Cayce giggled, and I knew that she pushed me onto Joe.

"Sorry Kevy," Cayce said, in a little kid voice. I rolled my eyes, and rolled off of Joe. I was, now, lying next to him.

"I'm sorry," Joe and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, and started to laugh. I got a hold of my laughter, and we laid there in silence.

"You're sorry? I should be sorry," Joe and I said at the same time, again. We both started to laugh again.

"Ah…young love," Cayce cooed. I looked at her, and noticed that she was totally cuddling with Kevin. I rolled my eyes at her, and shifted my focus back to Joe.

"Okay, it was all my fault for not telling that nurse off-" Joe started, but I cut him off. I guess that I was becoming less headstrong because I was looking at this from his point of view.

"But, she was a fan, and you couldn't do that to a fan," I pointed out. Joe nodded.

"Yes, but I could have told her to not give me her number-" Joe started, again, but I cut him off.

"But, you could have accepted it," I, again, pointed out. Joe nodded again, and smiled.

"But, I could have told her not to say that about my girlfriend," Joe said. I nodded, and kissed his cheek. I think that we finally came to an agreement, and we were over that nurse.

"Are we still together?" I timidly whispered in his ear. He looked at me, and then kissed my cheek.

"I guess, if you still want to," Joe said. I nodded my head, and kissed his soft pink lips.

"Of course I do," I said. Joe flashed me a million watt smile, and noticed the nurse come in. It was the one that almost broke me and Joe up.

"Hey sexy. I never got your call," Cheyenne purred. Joe put his arm around me, and pulled me into him.

"Was that supposed to sound sexy? Because it sounded like you were tying to cough up a hairball," I shot back. I saw Cayce, smiling, and Kevin silently laughing.

"Was I talking to you?" Cheyenne spat. Joe held me tight; I was hoping that there was going to be no replay of last night.

"No," I said, in a venomous voice. Cheyenne looked taken aback, but continued checking his charts.

"Call me for some real fun. I'll be here until noon," Cheyenne said to Joe. She gave him a flirty smile, and glared at me, before leaving.

"I'm guessing that she's the same nurse from last night," Cayce said. I nodded, and Joe kissed my head.

"Oh, and I'm not trying to play any game with your heart," Joe said. We snuggled up next to each other, and I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Someone kissed my cheek, and slid their arms around my waist, before I drifted into a deep sleep; I'm guessing that it was Joe.

**MILEY'S POV**

I woke up, only to feel Nick's tight grip on my waist. I giggled, and observed the state of the room. It was peaceful, and everyone was cuddling with someone. I noticed that Lilly and Joe were all good again.

"Hey Mi," Nick said, his voice still cloudy from sleep. He sounded cute like that. I loved when he called me that, it sounded like he was saying my. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey Nicky," I said, his old nickname rolling off my tongue.

"I guess they made up," Nick said. I rolled my eyes, and smiled at the sleeping, cuddled couple.

"And made out," I said, giggling. I noticed Cayce and Kevin. They looked so peaceful. Kevin had his arms around Cayce, and she was slightly snoring. Kevin smiled at us.

"Hey Kev," Nick said. Kevin waved slightly, and I stood up to stretch. I looked at the calendar marking Kevin's days left in here. He was being released later tonight, and today I had an interview with Nick about the Hannah situation.

"Today is going to be a long day," I said, sighing. I stretched my arms out, and yawned. Nick laughed at my action.

"I know, and Kevin gets out," Nick said, now standing in front of me. I nodded my head.

"Yup, but before that I have that huge interview," I said, not bothering to mention that I was dragging Nick with me. I knew that I would have flipped in all of the sudden pressure.

"Yea, a big huge one, all by yourself," Nick joked, knowing that I was just playing with him.

"No, I am dragging you with me," I sang out. I heard Kevin laugh.

"Miley, Nick we have to leave to get you ready," Mrs. Jonas said, entering Kevin's room. She kissed his cheek, and gave a questioning look about Cayce. He just smiled, and brushed off that look.

"Okay, I am ready," I said, but only after writing Lilly a note. I ruffled Kevin's hair, and we left. Nick had his hand intertwined with mine, and his thumb was making circles on the backside of my hand.

"We are dropping Nick off at my house to get ready. Then, you and I will head over to your house, and we will get you all ready," Mrs. Jonas said as we got into her car. She drove up to my old house, and Nick got out.

"I'll miss you," I jokingly cooed as we drove away. She pulled into my driveway, and we got out. I opened the door, and saw Ms. Truscott cooking. My dad was sitting by the island, watching her cook.

"Hey, I have to get ready, and then I am off," I said, running into my room. Mrs. Jonas stayed downstairs. I changed into one of my aqua polos, and a denim miniskirt. I pulled a white jacket out of the back of my closet, and slid my feet into my Adidas, with the blue running stripe. This looked like a typical school outfit.

"Miles, can I talk to you?" My dad asked. I went over, and opened my door. He stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

"Sure daddy. I'm all ears," I said, positing myself to apply some makeup.

"Okay, now this is interview is either going to break or make your success in the music business. Now, all I want you to remember is to be honest, and have fun, bud," My dad said as I applied a little eyeliner.

"Thanks daddy," I said, giving him a hug. We pulled apart, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, and Mrs. Jonas said to be ready in five minutes," My dad said, before leaving. I sat down, and did all of my makeup. I walked into my private bathroom, and started to lightly curl my hair. I finished, and noticed that I looked pretty good.

"Miley, you have to leave!" Ms. Truscott said. I ran down the stairs, but skidded to a halt when I saw Mrs. Jonas standing in the doorway.

"My baby is growing up," My dad commented, and faked a tear. I rolled my eyes, and smiled at him.

"We have to leave, come on Miley," Mrs. Jonas said. We went into her car, and drove to my old house. We sat by the curb, and honked the horn.

"I'll get him," I said, getting out of the backseat.

"Thank you," Mrs. Jonas said, as I left. I ran up the steps, an opened the front door.

"Nick! Nicholas! Come on!" I yelled through the house. I stepped into my old kitchen, and felt arms wrap around my waist. My first instinct, and action, was to scream.

"Mi, breathe," Nick instructed, twirling me around to face him. I playfully hit his arm, but only after I could breathe at a normal pace again.

"Jeez. Nick way to scare someone," I said, as Mrs. Jonas came running into the house.

"Miley, are you okay?" Mrs. Jonas asked me. I nodded my head, and she shot a warning look at Nick.

"Sorry, it was a mouse," I mumbled, trying to make everyone forget this ever happened.

"Well, come on," Mrs. Jonas said. She was totally caring one second, and then all like now, another. I started to follow, but Nick held my arm.

"Wait," Nick whispered. Mrs. Jonas left. Nick kissed me, and we soon parted.

"We really should get going," I said, feebly. I knew that as much as I wished to kiss him, I had to clear the air with the Hannah's fake thing.

"I know, come on," Nick said, running out to the car. We both slid into the backseat, our hands intertwined.

"Did you two plan to match?" Mrs. Jonas asked, a small smile on her face, and we started to roll down the street. I looked at Nick's outfit, and he observed mine. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a blue button up shirt thing, and sneakers with aqua on them. I blushed.

"No," We both mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his mom.

"Okay, it's just down the road," Mrs. Jonas said. We pulled into a nearly empty parking lot, and she pulled into a parking place. We got out, and Nick placed his arm around my waist.

"Mom, we'll be inside," Nick said as we walked in the direction of the building. We walked in, and saw people bustling all over the place. We walked up toe the desk.

"Hello Mr. Jonas. Ms. Stewart. Down the hall to the left, second door on the right. Janine can show you where it is," The lady at the desk said, while holding the phone and typing on the computer. This girl must have had some multitasking skills or something. A tall woman with a mass of blonde curls walked up to us, and smiled.

"This way. Here it is," The lady said, I assume she was Janine. We walked into a small office. They was a desk, some were papers scattered on it, two big chairs, and one even bigger chair. There were awards and such on the walls. We sat in the two smaller chairs, and saw a very business looking woman walk in.

"Sorry I am late. I am Lauren Stevenson. It is very nice to meet you Mr. Jonas and Ms. Stewart," The woman, Lauren Stevenson said, shaking our hands.

"Please, call me Miley," I said, not wanting to be called something that made me sound like some old crusty teacher.

"Okay, so Miley I understand that Hannah Montana is your 'alter-ego'. Some people are even saying that it was used to con people into liking you, because of the blonde hair. We would love to only print the truth," Lauren said, not even seeming to take a breath. Nick squeezed my hand. Lauren noticed that, and I'm guessing that she made a mental note about that.

"Well, the Jonas Brothers needed a new opening act. Nick knew that I could sing, so he practically made me do it. I didn't want the whole paparazzi deal, so thus Hannah was born," I said, breezing over the topic. I didn't really feel like going into detail.

"Wow. Many people would kill to be in your position. Now, I see the hand holding. Are you and Mr. Jonas just very close, or is there some kind of relationship there?" Lauren said. Yup, I so called that question.

"I think Nick can answer this one," I said, not wanting to make a fool of myself. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I noticed Nick's bright ears. We were both going to say something that we were obviously going to regret.

"Well, she had been a fan for years. She wrote letters to us, well mostly me, like weekly. She was, what I guess you would call, obsessed. Anyway, I soon realized that, when I moved to Malibu, that she was in my school," Nick said, motioning for me to continue. I saw even his face turning red, but at least his hands weren't fluffing up his hair.

"Okay, then we soon became very close friends, and then the whole Hannah thing. We started dating soon after," I said, finishing up the story very quickly. I really didn't like people poking their noses all up in my personal business.

"That is really some story you have there Miley. So, why choose Hannah Montana?" Lauren asked. I knew that this was coming, and I knew that some tears might be involved.

"Well, the name was chosen by my best friend in the entire world, Lilly Truscott. She suggested Hannah Montana, because Hannah is my deceased mom's name, and Montana just rhymed, making it catchy," I said, breezing through the subject. I noticed Lauren's face.

"Aw… I am so sorry. So, what songs are going to be featured on Hannah's new album?" Lauren asked. I wanted to just walk out. This was so boring, and a little personal.

"I have a whole book of songs, I have recorded nothing as of now, but I plan on working on that soon. It will definitely have the songs that I have played in concert, and the album is being released as Miley Stewart's, not Hannah Montana," I said. I looked around the room. Lauren was scribbling on a piece of paper, and Nick was smiling at me.

"So, is Hannah a goner?" Lauren asked. I had no idea. I mean I guess so, but she's the one who, technically, got me here in the first place.

"I guess so," I said. Lauren wrote some more stuff down.

"That's all for now. If you would just stop by the front desk, Janine would like to talk with you," Lauren said, opening her office door. Nick and I stepped into the hallway of busy-ness. We saw Mrs. Jonas, who was talking to the woman that led us to the room.

"Hello, this is Janine. She was wondering if she could have a few pictures for the magazine," Mrs. Jonas said. I nodded, and followed Janine, dragging Nick along with me. He didn't seem to mind though. They snapped a bunch of pictures, and finally let us leave.

"I can't see from all of the flashes," I said, being very overdramatic. Nick laughed, and I could sense that Mrs. Jonas was rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Kevin's getting out of the hospital in a half an hour," Mrs. Jonas said, emphasis on hurrying up.

**Okay, so this chapter was long enough. Next chapter will include Kevin getting released and some more relationship stuff. I should update sometime during the week. Review please. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Tell me which couple the next chapter will be based around. Tell me about your favorite song.**


	26. Crazy Day: Jealous? Not Any More

**Chapter twenty-six, in the fantabulous story called When Dreams Become Reality. LOL! Have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. This is the same as always.**

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Okay, now Mr. Jonas, you are all set to leave," The nurse said, as I bounced excitedly. I mean he was finally getting out. I could finally leave the hospital. Things in there got dreary. I hated the hospital.

"Finally," Lilly muttered. I knew that she was still a little jealous/mad about that nurse. I think I would be too, if I had a boyfriend, that is. Kevin was dressed in a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black bandana around his neck.

"It will feel so good to be free," Kevin said, grabbing his bag, of stuff that we had brought.

"Is he allowed to leave?" Miley asked, rushing in the room. She looked cute, I wonder where she was. Oh right, clearing the Hannah air. I hugged her.

"Yup, I am out of here," Kevin said leaving the waiting room. He stepped outside, and took in a deep breath. I guess he hated it in there.

"Lilly, would you like to hang out, in the luxury of my basement later tonight?" Joe asked sounding smart. Lilly giggled, and kissed him. Miley had her hand intertwined with Nick's, and I felt jealous. I mean since I have been here, I haven't been jealous of anyone, and now I am. It was the strangest feeling, and I hated it.

"Okay, who is going with me?" Kevin said nearing the rental that Uncle Robbie picked up for him. We all stepped away, including me. Okay, I was going to be the bigger person.

"People, it was one crash. Everyone is okay," I said, stepping forward. There were two options of getting home, Mrs. Jonas and Kevin.

"Mrs. Jonas wait up," Lilly and Miley yelled, smiles on their faces. I felt my face heat up, they wanted us to have some alone time.

"Joey, come on. Your mom wants you," Lilly yelled at Joe. He went running. I wasn't sure if it was for Lilly, or the fact that his mom wanted him. I'm guessing it was for Lilly.

"Nicky, I miss you," Miley cooed, and that Nick to shoot us an apologizing glance, before running off.

"So, it's just you and me," I said, being Captain Obvious. I got in the passenger side, and prayed that there would be no instant replay of the other night.

"Yea," Kevin said. There was like some awkward silence as we pulled onto the main road. I needed to break it. This couldn't last forever.

"So, we should totally hang out. Like a, I don't know, but something for you leaving the hospital," I said, not wanting to say a date. Kevin smiled, his eyes glued to the road.

"You mean like a date?" Kevin asked. I felt my face becoming hot. I needed to play this off cool, and not flip out.

"I guess you could call it that," I said, as we pulled onto the highway. No crashes. So far, so good.

"Okay, then I will," Kevin said, merging with the traffic. I smiled, and blushed. There was nothing to be jealous of.

"Okay, so it's a date," I said. Kevin nodded, his eyes still on the road, and that sweet smile on his face.

--------

"Miley, I have nothing to wear. Absolutely nothing," I complained as I entered Miley's room. I had thrown every article of clothing out of my closet onto the floor, and I still had nothing to wear. She pushed me out of the way, and made her way into my room. She inspected the damage, and rummaged through a pile of clothes.

"Yes you do, what about this," Miley said holding up a semi-cute mint green top. I looked at it, and realized that I had the perfect shoes for that.

"You are a genius," I said, giving Miley a bear hug. I twirled her around.

"Can't breathe," Miley squeaked. I let go of her, and she took in some deep breaths for added effect.

"Sorry, I need to get ready," I rushed, and shooed Miley from my room. I slid off my pink tank top, and replaced it with my mint green top. I slid off my denim Bermuda shorts, for a khaki pleated skirt. I slid my feet into my light green espadrilles. I looked in the mirror, and my outfit was pretty good. I wandered into Lilly and Miley's room.

"Okay, I'll do the makeup. You get her hair," Miley instructed, the second she saw me. Lilly jumped off her bed, and got the curling iron.

"So, is this a date?" Lilly asked as Miley applied some eyeliner. I opened my eyes.

"That's what we are calling it," I said, as Miley nodded, and applied some mascara. I rolled my eyes, and Lilly's cell phone started to play some Techno song. She picked up.

"Hello? Yes. Really? Okay, ten minutes. Okay, don't worry, I won't. Bye," Lilly said, into her phone. She picked up the curler, and continued doing my hair. Miley had finished my eyes, and was now just applying some light bronzer.

"Who was that?" Miley sang. I rolled my eyes, as Miley set all of the makeup down.

"Kevin," Lilly stated, and I noticed my face getting warm. Pretty soon the butterflies came, and I liked that feeling that he gave me. Miley stepped back, and looked at me.

"It's looks wonderful, especially that nice pink on your cheeks. Oh wait. That isn't makeup," Miley said, giggling. I giggled, and tried to will the blush away.

"What did he want?" I asked, trying to stay on the topic of Kevin. I was currently loving the butterflies that I got, when she said his name.

"That he will be here in ten minutes, and I can't tell you the rest," Lilly said. I smiled, and hoped that the secret was about the whereabouts of the date. I had some more butterflies.

"Is she going to be okay?" Miley noticed, as the smile and blush seemed to never be coming off my face. I nodded, and Lilly set the curling iron down.

"I love the way she turned out," Lilly said, fawning over my current style/condition.

"Me too," Miley said. I heard the doorbell, and I ran into their private bathroom, just to see what I looked like.

"I'll get it," Lilly said, running out of the room. I looked in the mirror, and noticed some light eye makeup. My hair looked lovely, and my make up matched my outfit perfectly.

"I love it," I gushed as Miley came in the room. She bounced one of the soft curls.

"Cayce, someone is waiting for you," Lilly sang out. I blushed, yet again, and made my way into the hallway. Miley gave me one last hug, and placed a ring in my hand.

"I think it would look perfect on you," Miley said, as I slid it onto my right ring finger. It was silver, and had a small diamond heart on it. It was lovely. I hugged Miley again.

"Thanks," I whispered, before descending the stairs. I saw Kevin standing at the bottom with a light blue button up, and white skinny jeans.

"You look amazing," We both said, getting a giggle from the top of the stairs, and a smile from Lilly. I felt my face turn crimson, and I smiled.

"Come on," Kevin said, grabbing my hand, leading me to the door.

"Bye, don't stay out too late," Miley said, coming down the stairs. He turned the handle, and we were almost out, when we heard.

"Use protection," Lilly said, I shut the door, and heard hysterical laughing from inside. I furiously blushed, and nibbled my lower lip.

"They are just…ridiculous," I said, searching for the right word. Kevin's face was a lovely shade of red, and he had a small smile. He looked at me, and led me to the rental from before. I felt my knees get weak, but I followed.

"So, Miss Cayce, I have a surprise for you," Kevin said as he maneuvered the car down the driveway. I thought of a witty comment.

"But, there should be no surprise visits to the hospital," I said, giggling at the end. Kevin just smiled. The car turned to the right, and I leaned to the left. I inhaled some air, and realized that he smelt really good. Like I mean really good.

"Aw, you figured out the surprise," Kevin said, in a semi-sarcastic, but mostly playful tone. I giggled, and rolled my eyes.

"I know, since I am that smart and all," I said, basking in whatever he just set me up for.

"Really? So, you are Miss Smartie Pants?" Kevin asked. I nodded my head, and realized that he couldn't tell since he was focused on the road.

"Yes," I said, as he pulled into a vacant parking lot. There was a little secluded beach.

"Here we are, Miss Smartie," Kevin said, opening his door. I was still hypnotized by the view, when Kevin opened the door.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said, stepping out of the vehicle. Kevin put his hands over my Miley made up eyes, and led me onto some sand. He stopped.

"Sit," Kevin said. I sat down, and realized that there was a blanket. Kevin's hands were still over my eyes.

"Will I ever be able to see?" I asked. Kevin took his hands off my eyes, and I noticed the setting sun. Then I looked around, only to see some candles, and a picnic basket. Okay, now since he had like two hours warning, and he could do all this, he might as well be Superman.

"Wow," I managed to get out. Kevin sat across from me, and I looked into his deep chocolate colored pools.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Kevin joked, noticing that my eyes were only focused on his face. I blushed.

"Nope, I'd rather be living in the moment," I said, looking between the setting sun and Kevin's sweet face. I went to move my legs, so they were tucked near my body, and ended up falling onto Kevin. My face was extremely hot.

"Please don't say that you have fallen for me," Kevin joked, and I giggled. Okay, I needed to ask Miley which one was supposed to be the funny one.

"Okay, I wont'. Even if it is true," I said, mumbling the last part. I mean no one was supposed to hear it.

"So, you have fallen for me?" Kevin asked. I propped my body up on my elbows, and looked at Kevin.

"Uh…sure? Harder than anyone before," I said the first part, and the last part was under my breath. Kevin laid down next to me.

"Really? So, you are falling pretty hard for me?" Kevin asked. My eyes were wide. Did he have some kind of like amazing hearing, that I should be notified about?

"Do you have like special hearing talents?" I asked, still stunned that he heard that. He looked at me, and studied my face.

"Maybe," Kevin said, a small smirk on his face. I giggled.

"Take a pic, it will last longer," I mocked him, but only after I noticed his eyes on my face.

"Maybe later. Have you fallen for anyone, harder, than me?" Kevin asked. I could tell that he was still caught up on that question, and he probably would be, for awhile.

"No," I said, giving in. I couldn't possibly keep stalling the question that he couldn't seem to get his mind off of.

"Okay, because you are the hardest person that I have fallen for," Kevin said. My breath hitched, and I knew that a stupid blush was coming.

"Really?" I managed to squeak out. I bit my lower lip, and tried not say anything stupid. Kevin nodded, and the next thing I knew his lips ended up on mine.

"Sorry," Kevin said, once we parted. I had this smile on my face, and I didn't think it was ever going to go away.

"No, don't be," I said. Kevin looked at me like I had three heads, and a woman was running along the beach. She saw us, waved, and ran over.

"Kev Kev," The redheaded girl squealed. She hugged him, and he pushed her away. Who was this chick?

"Sam, we are over. We have been for almost a year," Kevin said, straight forward, to the girl. She looked unfazed by his comment.

"Kev, I still love you," Sam said, trying to kiss him. What was up with this girl? Did she want me to get Lilly on her, because I know that Lilly would gladly punch her? That mental image was now implanted in my mind, and I had to resist every urge of bursting out in giggles.

"Sam, stop it. I don't love you, now just move along," Kevin said, in a firm tone. The girl stepped back, and noticed me, for the first time.

"Fine, but if you and her don't work out, call me," Sam, that ridiculous redhead, said, before continuing her jog along the beach. Kevin let out an exasperated sigh.

"She is a piece of work," Kevin noted as she ran along the ocean. I played with my straight side bangs.

"Why?" I asked, sounding interested in Sam. What was going on in her mind? Why did they breakup, and why did Sam still have feelings for him?

"She has been to almost all of my concerts, she once followed me into the hotel. We broke up a year ago, and she is still caught up on me," Kevin said, running his fingers through his hair. Ah, a lovely Jonas trait of nervousness.

"Why is she still obsessed?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. It was tending to do that a lot.

"Because, the only reason we broke up was because I had to do concerts and tours and all that music stuff. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see her, and she didn't want me to have any strings attached. I left, and over time I started to not like her obsessive ways. I just didn't like her anymore, and I thought she felt the same way; but, I was way off," Kevin said. That is quite some story. I came up with a hypothetical situation.

"If, hypothetically, we got together, and then you had a like world long tour. What would happen?" I said the situation fine, but the question was shaky. Kevin's eyes glanced from my face, to anything but my face. I knew that this was a hard question, and I felt stupid about it. I mentally kicked myself.

"Well, if it was you and I, then I would try to keep the long distance relationship. You know, if you wanted to, as well," Kevin answered. Now I have another question. i was becoming so nosey, I can blame this on Miley.

"Okay, but what made the thing with Sam so different than if that happened to you and I?" I asked. Kevin looked me in the eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. I looked right back at him, not breaking eye contact. He leaned forward, and I slipped my eyes closed. Our lips touched, for the second time tonight.

"Because, I think…I think, I might love you," Kevin whispered, the second we pulled apart. It was the second time I couldn't breath, and I bit my lower lip.

"I think I love you, too," I whispered. Now, I know I did; like I have never liked anyone so much. I swear, I felt like I have known him my entire life. I think this was a mutual feeling; I mean I hoped it was.

"So, this is a date, and you are my girlfriend?" Kevin asked. I nodded my head. I was no longer jealous, there was no reason to be jealous; no reason at all.

**Okay, so hopefully this covered some Kevin and Cayce relationship stuff. As for the 'I love you' thing, it might have seemed rushed, but it's my story; Therefore, I can do what I want. LOL! Review. Tell me about your thoughts on this chapter. Tell me which Kevin and Cayce name sounds better.**

Kacey  
Keyce/Kayce  
Cavin/Cevin  
Cayin  
Kevayce


	27. I Don’t, It’s Not True!

**Okay, so I loved the reviews that I got on the last chapter. We reached three hundred reviews; I am amazed at that number. Please, keep them coming. Anyway, on to the next, slightly shorter, chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, still don't own. Never have, probably, never will.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I walked into school, hand in hand with Nick, only to see the one and only Jake Ryan. Lilly shrilled, and Joe looked so jealous of him. I mean he was cute, but he was no Nick. As Oliver put it Jake was 'just a pretty face'.

"Lil, come on," Joe said, pulling her to his locker. I knew that she didn't mind, and all but still. Nick and I walked to our lockers, that were next to each other. Nick's was on my right, and no one was on my left.

"Hey," A suave voice said from the left of me. I had been too busy stealing glances at Nick, and getting things out of my locker to notice anyone come up. I turned to see Jake Ryan.

"Hey Jake," I said, smoothly. My face must have had the slightest tinge of pink. I mean he was Jake Ryan after all.

"Miley right?" Jake guessed. I felt my blush deepen, and I bit my lower lip, nodding my head. Jake effortlessly twirled the lock on the locker to my left.

"Yea, I'm guessing that you know that from the Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart fiasco," I said. Jake put some things in his locker, and I looked at Nick for the first time since Jake arrived. He had the same look that Joe gave Lilly when she screamed over Jake Ryan.

"Yea. Anyways, I guess I'll see you around," Jake said to me before walking down the hall. I closed my locker, and turned to Nick. If Nick was going to be mad, well than he can shove it, because I was being polite to a new celebrity student. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Someone's jealous," I sang. Nick rolled his eyes, closed his locker, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Am not," Nick said, after not having a response to my singing. I knew that Nick was jealous, even if he said that he wasn't.

----------

"Miley, is it true that Jake Ryan's locker is right next to yours?" Lilly asked me as we walked to lunch. Nick said that he would be late, and Lilly hadn't mentioned Joe.

"Yes Lilly. For the millionth time, yes," I said, rolling my eyes. She must have asked me twenty times, still not comprehending it.

"Okay and that made Nick jealous. Right?" Lilly questioned. She had asked this several times, as well. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I said, as we entered the cafeteria. We had known to bring lunch, because the food here was horrible. I mean it looked like they had salvaged it from the 60's.

"Where to sit? Where to sit?" Lilly questioned herself, looking around for a place to sit. She walked over to an empty table, and sat down. I sat across from her. I opened my lunch. There was a turkey sandwich, lemonade vitamin water, and a bag of the cheesy goldfish.

"So, I heard that the Jonas boys are going on tour in the summer," I said, obviously hearing this from Nick, himself. When he told me he was screaming, and I asked if he was Joe in disguise; then, I found out it was the three cans of Red Bull speaking.

"I know, I will miss Joe, though," Lilly said, pouting to her sandwich. I playfully hit her head. She was so clueless.

"Hello, you might be able to go. All you need is your mom's permission," I said, in a very matter-of-fact tone. I knew that I could convince my dad, and possibly Mrs. Jonas.

"Yea, I know," Lilly said, and then I noticed Jake Ryan walking over; his pretty hot zombie slaying body and all. Wait. Did I just say that Jake was hot? I was going out with Nick. I wasn't supposed to be checking out other boys, now matter how cute. It was just wrong.

"Hey Miley, can I sit here?" Jake said. Before I could tell him to please go away because of a certain jealous boyfriend, that was going to be here in a few minutes, Lilly opened her mouth.

"Of course," Lilly replied. Jake smiled, and sat down next to Lilly. At least I wouldn't look like the bad guy, only because Jake Ryan wasn't sitting next to me.

"Thank you, Miley," I said, to Lilly. Lilly blushed, and Jake smiled, his perfect smile. I mean, it was dazzling. No. Stop it. I don't like him, I had Nick, and Nick was a million times better.

"So, Miley are we going or not," Lilly said, I knew that she was talking about the tour. I noticed Jake staring at me. I averted my gaze, only because he was kind of freaking me out.

"Um, sure. If we get permission," I said, Jake was still staring. Was there something on my face? I automatically put my hand to my face, and brushed it. I saw Joe and Nick walk in, they took one look at our table, and sat at the empty table near the door.

"What are you looking at Miles?" Lilly said, noticing that I was staring at Nick and Joe, and how they totally blew us off. I mean, what was up with them. Okay, so it might have been the fact that Jake Ryan was seated at our table, but couldn't they just deal with him.

"Our boyfriends," I said, nodding my head in the direction of their table. Lilly looked over, and Joe gave her a semi-sorry look. The other brother, however, was glaring at Jake. What was up with him lately?

"Oh, I'm sure that they will be over it next period," Lilly said, turning back to me. Jake's gaze was now switching between Lilly and me. I mean it was semi-scary. The bell rang, and we stood up. I wasn't interested in Jake, right.

----------

I walked up to my locker, as soon asthe final bell rang, and I was out of that classroom super fast. I turned in the combo, and placed some things into my locker. I was walking home with Nick, Lilly, and Joe. Kevin was supposed to pick us up, but we decided to let him spend the time with Cayce.

"MILEY!" Lilly yelled crashing into me, shutting my locker, and pulling me down the hall in the process. She was panting, as she led me into an empty classroom.

"What?" I asked Lilly. I have never seen her this worked up. She finally caught her breath, and I was waiting impatiently for the urgent news.

"Nick is jealous, only because he heard that Jake likes you," Lilly spilled. My jaw dropped. Lilly held up her hand, to say that wasn't all of the news. I knew that there was more.

"Come on Lil," I said, getting very impatient for her to spill the rest. Just that news was enough to shock me. What else could she say?

"Okay and I'm guessing that he heard that you like Jake back," Lilly said. My jaw dropped, possibly even lower than before. I knew that something was up. I just never realized that it was this big. Now, I understood why Nick was glaring at Jake.

"But…but, I don't. It's not true," I started off loud, and my voice dropped to a whisper as I finished off. Lilly wrapped her arms around me, and comforted me. I mean she was the only one left, who knew that these rumors weren't true.

"I know, I know. Apparently no one else does," Lilly whispered. She led me out of the classroom, and into the empty hall. This was going to be a long week. Lilly took her phone out of her pocket, it was vibrating.

"Yellow? Sorry, I know, but Miley. It's not true, jeez. Okay, see you then," Lilly said. I hated only hearing one side of the conversation. I looked at her, as we went to her locker.

"What?" I asked as Lilly opened her locker. She placed her science book into her locker, and pulled out her English binder. She slammed her locker door, maybe taking some anger out.

"That was Joe, he said that him and Nick left. Something about the rumor, which I denied. I said that we would see them later today," Lilly filled me in. I mean, I had only known the Jonas boys for three months, but shouldn't they know that I am not like that.

"Thanks, let's go home. I need to sort all of this out," I said, dragging Lilly outside with me. I felt the brisk air hit my face, and Lilly and I started our long walk home. Little did I know that, today was going to a very emotional one.

**Okay, so that's the chapter. I know, it's short than normal, but I amd really busy and it is leading up to some more drama. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Oh, Kayce got the most votes, so I am calling it that from now on. Anyway. Tell me what you liked, or didn't like, in this chapter. Tell me which item you would bring if you were stranded on an island, and why. LOL!**


	28. JAKE KISSED ME!

**Okay, so there is some Niley drama. Sorry, but the other couples have been through enough as it is. I hope you have a happy reading of chapter twenty-eight.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own. Don't you people understand that?**

**CAYCE'S POV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching some reruns of reality TV shows. I don't even know what channel, but some of it was funny. I spent the entire day with Kevin at the beach. It was amazingly fun. The front door swung open, to reveal a disheveled looking Miley and a comforting Lilly. Weren't Nick and Joe walking home with them? What had happened?

"What happened?" I asked the second they came into the house. Miley plopped on the couch, and Lilly sat next to her. I scooted over.

"Jake Ryan happened," Miley said. I put my arm over her shoulder, and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Well, there was a rumor that he liked Miley, but I think it's true. Anyway, then another one was that Miley liked him back, and Nick hasn't answered her three texts, and my two voicemails. However, Joe is answering everything I send to him, in like a minute tops," Lilly summed up. Now, I felt really bad for Miley. She was my cousin, and the closest thing I had to a sister.

"Yea, but I don't like Jake, and Nick needs to realize that. He shouldn't believe everything that he hears," Miley said, and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open.

'_hey…jw, do u kno why nick has locked himself in his room?'_ It said, I looked at who it was from. Kevin. I smiled, and started a reply.

'_rumors…miley is a mess,' _I sent back. I placed the phone on the couch next to me. Ah…the art of playing peacemaker, and relationship fixer.

"I mean, I thought Jake was cute, but that was it. I even scolded myself for thinking that. I don't think I can handle anymore gossip, and such," Miley said as my phone started to buzz again.

'_oh….i cant get him out. i think he trapped himself in there,'_ Kevin sent back. I smiled. Before I could touch the keyboard, Miley started up again.

"Does Nick have like something against me? I mean, all I did was think that Jake had a nice smile and body-" Miley said, but got cut off by Lilly.

"Which he does," Lilly interjected. Miley was now pacing all over the living room.

"But, doesn't he know not to believe everything he hears? Doesn't he know that I wouldn't do anything like that?" Miley started asking, but I knew that these were all rhetorical. By this time, I had typed out a reply.

'_miley is pacing and making no sense,'_ I sent back. Why were they so worked up over one boy that possibly meant no harm?

"I am going for a walk," Miley announced, leaving the house. I knew that all she needed to do was blow off some steam.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Lilly asked me, looking at the door in disbelief. I'm guessing that Lilly has never seen Miley like this.

"Yea, she just needs some time to think. She'll be fine," I said, resting a hand on Lilly's shoulder. Maybe, life was getting too hectic. Maybe, we needed a chance to slow down.

**MILEY'S POV**

I was walking through the park, my mind racing. I sat on a swing, and started to pump. Was Nick stupid enough to believe those rumors? Did he really think I would act like that? I stopped pumping, and just sat on the swing.

"Miley," A voice from behind me said. I jumped, and screamed. I turned around only to see that Jake Ryan. Now, I had nothing against him, except those rumors were making everything hard.

"Hey Jake," I said, coolly, finally being able to breathe regularly. I was back on the swing, and Jake was on the other one.

"Um…about those rumors, I just wanted to say that-" Jake started, but I cut him off. I took in a deep breath, and I knew that my head and heart weren't on the same page. My head told me to stay with Nick because I really like him, and I didn't want to hurt him. But, my heart was saying to kiss him, Nick was out of sight and out of mind; maybe, it would make me not want him anymore. I really hope that whatever I was going to say was going to be rational.

"I heard them, and I wanted to say that…" I said, but started to drift off. I was torn between the two options, each looking good.

"You wanted to say what?" Jake questioned me, I had started to pace, a clear sign that I was nervous. Jake was now standing, and looking at me like I had three heads.

"I wanted to say that-" I said, but instead of following my head, I felt Jake's lips crash onto mine. I knew that I hadn't done anything; this was all Jake's fault.

"What?" I heard an appalled voice say from far away. Jake and I pulled apart, but I kept my eyes squeezed shut. I knew that whoever it was, they were obviously disappointed. I opened my left eye, only to see a mess of burls onto of the head. I bit my lower lip, and opened my eyes.

"Nick, wait. I didn't do it," I said, chasing after him. I knew that Jake was trouble, but I never meant anything to go down like this. Jake started chasing after me. This boy was so ridiculous. I lost sight of Nick, and apparently Jake lost me, so I continued walking home, watching my tears hit the sidewalk. I knew that the second I walked into my house, I would be beyond hysterical.

"Miley," Cayce exclaimed seeing me walk up the sidewalk. My head was hanging down, and she wrapped her arms around me. I knew that I was getting my tears all over he shirt. Lilly was on the phone.

"Okay, Ni- I'll see you later. Don't forget to hold on," Lilly said. I knew that she was talking to Nick.

"Mile, what happened?" Cayce asked me. She led me inside, and onto the couch. It had started to rain. It was almost as if the sky was crying for me. Wow, that was corny.

"Jake kissed me," I almost shouted. I knew it; I was getting to the point of hysterics. I looked around to see Cayce furiously texting on her phone, and Lilly's jaw was hanging.

"I am so sorry Mile. Nick probably looks just as bad as you," Lilly said, giving me a hug. She mentioned Nick, and something inside of me snapped.

"No, he can have any other girl, in the world. He is Nick freaking Jonas. I am Miley Stewart, why would anyone like me? I am surprised that Nick liked me. I will never have anyone again," I wailed, my crying subsided, but now I was yelling. Lilly backed away, and Cayce was busy on her phone.

"Miley-" Lilly tried to comfort me, but I cut her off.

"Don't Miley me. I mean he is a worldwide superstar, super hot, with those curls, and eyes. I am just Miley. I'm not famous, I'm not even pretty," I rattled on and on. Lilly was now seated on the couch, just letting me run my course. She knew not to get involved because then I would yell and say things that I would later regret; she usually would get mad at me for saying mean stuff to her. The worst part is that usually it happened because I was taking my anger out on someone else.

"Mile, Kev says that Nick came home crying," Cayce informed me. I felt myself soften, feeling sorry for him, but he didn't even hear the story. I'm guessing that he just assumed that I did it all; that I jumped on Jake, and started all of this.

"Oh, fantastic. Ask Kevin, if things are over between me and Nick. Why would he even ask me out? I think it was out of pity. He felt sorry for me, so he gave me my five minutes of fame, and then dropped me like last years style," I complained. I knew that Kevin would say that things were over, but it gave it a clean cut.

"Kevin said that Nick won't talk to him, or Joe. He also took Frankie hostage. So, he has no idea," Cayce told me. I loved how she was playing along in my crazy game called Life. Cayce handed me her phone.

"Talk to him," Lilly said, as I stared at the phone, like it was some kind of foreign object.

'_hey kev, its mile. I swear all jakes fault,'_ I sent. I felt the urge to get that off my chest. I sat on the couch, and turned to Lilly.

"Jake is a…I mean did he see Nick coming and set this all up? Was he trying to break us up? Did Jake have some kind of grudge against Nick?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulder, and her eyes averted to Cayce's vibrating phone.

'_hey miles…nick doenst believe us when we say its jakes fault. he mumbled something about betrayal and you, but that's it,'_ Kevin sent back. Wow, he was helpful.

"Is Nick stupid? Does he really believe that I was the one all over Jake?" I asked Cayce. She shrugged her shoulder, knowing better than getting caught up in my whirlwind of emotion.

'_fine, w/e…obv he doesn't kno me well enough to realize that i wouldnt do that' _I sent back, my emotion getting the best of me, and sending a harsh message to him.

"Miley, he's probably just worried about losing you," Lilly said, finally getting some guts.

"Oh, then he should be over here, talking this out with me. The only way to fix this is to talk it out, and get the story straight," I said, and Lilly smiled before typing into her phone.

'_okay, but he really likes u and hes just worried that u don't feel the same way about him,'_ Kevin sent. As cheesy as it looked, it was cute. I even aw-ed.

'_tell him if he thinks that, then he is stupid,' _I sent back, giggling to myself.

"Feeling better?" Cayce asked me. I nodded my head, and leaned back.

"A little," I said, talking to Kevin was helping, just knowing that I could vent to someone that was actually talking back. Of course it helped that it was like indirectly talking to Nick.

'_he didn't say anything back he smiled tho,'_ Kevin sent back. I smiled, just knowing that Nick was feeling better, maybe even putting this behind him.

"He thinks it would be best to take a break, and if you and to go out with him later than he will be waiting," Lilly said. I looked at her, threw Cayce's phone on the couch, and leaned over to read the message.

'_lil, i kno, but i think a break would b a good idea. if she still likes me later then we could get together again…i just need a break with jake and all. nicky j,'_ Lilly's screen read. Nick had sent that himself. I knew that I was going to be crying myself to sleep.

"Fine, if he wants a break, then he can have his break," I said, before calmly walking up to my room. I crawled under the covers, and had a good cry.

**Okay, now I know exactly how this will all work out. You just have to wait a chapter or two. I figured that since Lilly and Joe had the Rose and Kevin drama that Nick and Miley could have some. Cayce and Kevin were in the hospital and that was enough drama in itself. Review please! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Tell me if you want anymore Jiley to occur. Tell me about your favorite American Idol contestant, from this season.**


	29. This Is What I Wanted

**This is the last chapter, now before you all flip out for not havinga warning; I wanted it to be spontaneous. I will be writing a sequel, so check the Authors Note at the bottom for some more details.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nada, zip, zilch, nothing, zero, nil. Is that so hard to comprehend?**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Hey Miley," Jake greets me as I stroll up to my locker. Nick was at the locker next to mine, taking books out and what not. I had completely ignored him, since he decided that it would be best to have a break; I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. I decided to play up my flirtyness; it might make Nick jealous, or this entire thing could backfire on me.

"Hey Jake," I said, a flirty smile played on my face. I spun in my combo, and opened my locker. Jake moved so he could hug me, I completely back away, and into Nick. Wow, talk about embarrassing.

"Whoa," Nick said as I bumped into him. Jake realized that I wouldn't hug him, so he back away as Nick pushed me back upright. I took some books out of my locker. I heard Nick slam his locker, and I knew that he was off to homeroom. Things were going to be as awkward as hell with them both right next to me.

"So, come on, just one kiss," Jake said, trying to kiss me. I slammed my locker, and just stood there. He leaned more and more in.

"No," I said, trying to push him away, and in one swift move he had me pinned against a locker.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jake said, puckering up. I squirmed. I really didn't want to kiss him. Okay, so flirting with him, maybe even talking, to him was a bad choice.

"No Jake," I said as Jake's lips hit my cheek. I closed my eyes, and waited for the bell to ring. The next thing I knew Jake was on the ground, and Nick was towering over him.

"She said no. Come on Miley. Leave her alone," Nick said, directing the first and last things to Jake, the rest to me. Nick took my arm, and led me to homeroom. I was silent the entire way there, and I only decided to speak up in the middle of homeroom.

"Thanks Nick," I said, looking over at him. He was focusing on his math homework, and I couldn't get my mind to stop reeling. My thoughts weregoing back and forth. One was that Jake could just go away, and only because of that little stunt this morning. I thought that Nick was ultra sweet, and even though I kissed Jake, that things were still cool. We both obviously still had strong feelings for each other, but neither of us were going to say anything about it.

"No problem. I mean he was being a jerk, and I couldn't let anyone do that to you," Nick said, not taking his eyes off of his math paper. I saw the tips of his ear glow the color of Rudolph's nose. I knew that his face must have been the same color.

"I know, and I really appreciated it," I said, leaning across the aisle, giving him a hug. He looked at me, his cheeks rosy, and hugged me back. From the back of the room, I heard Lilly aw, and I looked back to see Oliver rolling his eyes.

----------

"MILEY!" Lilly yelled, ramming me into my locker. Nickha dleft for lunch with his brother before, and Jake had the other lunch. I was the only person by the set of lockers, in this hallway.

"What?" I asked, the last time Lilly did this; there was the retarded rumor about Jake. The completely and totally untrue and fake rumor, I might add. Lilly grabbed my arm, and pulled me down the hall. We started to walk, and she leaned over.

"I know why Jake wanted to go out with you," Lilly said. I could have been all big headed here, but I opted to keep my head on straight. We passed Jake's classroom, and I hid behind Lilly. I was pretty sure that he couldn't see me, but you could never be too safe.

"Why?" I simply asked. Lilly looked around the hallway, as if this was the secret of a life time, and cupped her hands around my ear.

"Because, he wanted to use you for some fame, until he got a little more popular," Lilly whispered, directly into my ear. My jaw dropped, and I would never consider myself famous. My mind was going full speed. This would be the moment in cartoons, where smoke comes out of the person's ears.

"Huh?" I managed to get out. I mean, I wasn't that famous, and Jake Ryan was, to many,an exceptionally cute actor. We entered the cafeteria, and Lilly led me to a table with Joe, Nick, and Oliver sitting at it.

"He wanted to use you to get to the Jonas fame, and rise from there," Lilly said, sitting next to Joe. I pulled up a chair, and jammed it in between Lilly and Nick. Great, just what I needed, and awkward lunch.

"Are you serious? How low could he get?" I asked, clearly outraged by this entire situation. I mean, he was going to mooch some fame off of us, and drop us.

"I don't know, but yea he was going to. Now, you need to stop having any contact with him, like, this instant," Lilly said. Of course everyone at the table was giving us a funny look, but I knew that what Lilly said was right. I was going to stop talking with him and all.

"Okay, I will," I said, seeing a sad glance out of the corner of my eye from Nick. I am guessing that he was still a little sad that me and him aren't an item anymore. 

"Are you going to tell him?" Lilly quietly asked me, as I finished my sandwich, and Joe played with her locks. I knew that she was referring to Nick. I shook my head, but then quickly changed my mind.

"Not now," I whispered back as the bell rang, and lunch was finally over. It meant that I had to go back to class, but some awkwardness was lifted.

----------

"Cayce, I thought Kev was picking us up," Lilly said, approaching the Chevy Malibu. Cayce bought it, and planned on driving it to UCLA, everyday. Yup, she got accepted, and was living with us, till she found a small apartment.

"He was, but I opted to do it. You know, give him a break," Cayce said, as I got in the front seat. Then, Nick got in, squishing Lilly in between the two brothers. We drove down the road to Nick's house, a full ten minutes, in silence. Cayce rolled right past their house, and onto some random road.

"You know that you passed it," Joe half said, half asked. Cayce ignored that question, and continued driving. Nick ran a hand through his curls.

"She's waiting for some kind of explanation as to why no one is talking," I said, filling everyone in. Lilly looked at me, I could see it in the mirror on the visor. I knew that she wanted me to tell about the Jake situation.

"Oh," Joe said, being perfectly content with Lilly squished up against him, and staring out the window. I wanted to be home.

"Well, you see Cayce, Jake said that he only wanted-" Lilly started, but I quickly cut her off.

"LILLY! Shut it," I said, not wanting the rest of the story to get out. I would tell Nick when I was good and ready, and it most definitely wasn't now. This moment wasn't ideal for possibly getting back together with him. Cayce drove us into the main part of town, right along the beach.

"Keep going," Nick said, obviously interested in this story. Little did he know that this might be the story that makes or breaks our relationship.

"Okay, so as I was saying, Jake wanted to date Miley because he wanted popularity from you boys. You know, like help him up the ladder of popularity," Lilly said. I took one look at Nick's face of regret, and I needed to get out of here.

"Cayce, stop the car," I said. Cayce looked at me, and stopped the car. I got out, leaving my book bag, and ran to the ocean. I needed to get out of there. I didn't want sympathy; I wanted to be in Nick's strong arms again.

"Miley," A gentle voice said from behind me. I thought that it was Nick, but I didn't want to look. I turned my head to the right, only to see the car driving away, and when I turned my head back, I saw a mini 'fro. I smiled.

"Hey, hey. Everything will be okay," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back. This is what I wanted.

"I know, but-" I said, but Nick put his finger to my lips, silencing me. I stared into his brown pools. I knew that if he didn't silence me, that I would have kept rambling on and on. I don't have an off button, and that can usually be a problem.

"Shh…don't say anything," Nick said, wrapping his arms around my waist as we watched the ocean, in peace. This is exactly what I wanted. I just wanted to feel loved by Nick.

**Okay, one two three, "AW!" LOL! Okay, so I loved typing this chapter. I know that in reality, a lot of this wouldn't have happened this fast, but because you people HATE Jake so much, it happened fast. Now, as you might have read above, this is the last chapter for When Dreams Become Reality. I will do a sequel, with a time jump to summer vacation, with the tour. It should be posted like three minutes after this one. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please review the last chapter, even silent readers!**


End file.
